


Ghost of you

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Anxiety, Claustrophobic Atmosphere, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Night Walkers, alternative universe, dangerous virus out, light walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL
Summary: "On the 21st of December of the year 2012 at noon on the United Kingdom time zone, an unplanned and unusually long eclipse happened leaving Europe in complete darkness for a whole hour."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this fiction last year after I had a particularly weird dream (as usual) and after I wrote the prologue, I've put it aside to work on other stuff. I've gone back to it not so long ago and decided that it would be the fiction I would post next, after not posting anything for a while.  
>    
>  I must have watch _I am legend_ and _Game of thrones_ way too much to come out with something like this but I hope you will like it.  
>    
>  **I am not a scientist, nor did I have a particular knowledge of sciences. I do my researches on the internet like everyone to make sure everything is as close to the reality as possible.** I have a literature degree only. Writing is what I do and it makes me explore next fields, and learn new things.

On the 21st of December of the year 2012 at noon on the United Kingdom time zone, an unplanned and unusually long eclipse happened leaving Europe in complete darkness for a whole hour. When things got back to normal again, some hospitals were flocked with people, all showing the same symptoms: eyes gone completely black, face gone so pale it was translucent, exposed veins, intolerance to the light – artificial or natural. Quickly, those people lost all their cerebral activities and became real zombies wandering in the streets when the sun was down. The virus soon was compared to vampirism though the infected ones were totally harmless.

Five years later, the virus had spread worldwide. Now the international population was divided between the light walkers and the night walkers, between the healthy people and the sick ones. No one knew how the virus could have spread so quickly, nor how people had gotten infected. So far, no cure had been found yet. The best laboratories and the greatest minds were working on it without any success for now and they had to observe the decline of humanity happening faster and faster every day. However, they weren’t giving up on their researches. They had to find a cure at all costs.

One of those brilliant minds was named Maxence Spitz. All his colleagues were calling him “The Doctor” because he was behind the creation of most of the meds available in the world. He surely was the most clever of them all, but he was also very humble. He was married to another very brilliant mind, a small blonde woman, younger than him, but he was head over heels for her and nothing could keep them apart. Not even their jobs since they were working together in the same laboratory. They used to work on different matters before the eclipse and now, they were part of the same team working on the cure. A team composed of all the greatest minds to stop the end of humanity.

The Mayas had predicted the end of the world a long time ago, but the modern population hadn’t understood that it was the end of the world as they knew it. Would the scientists find the cure that would save them all?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maxence turned off the small camera hung on the arm of his glasses and sighed. He put his glasses on his head and rubbed his face. He let himself fall on his desk chair and sighed again."

_Twenty-seventh day of September 2017. Day 1741 since the infection. Maxence Spitz video log._

_Still no remarkable results in our researches for a cure to the_ noctiuagus _virus that had spread across the world five years ago. On the 20 th of this month, we received twenty new subjects to another variant of the cure. Only five of them are currently being used. Subjects J and K had been inoculated with the virus with the virus yesterday at 8pm. L and M were the sane patients. L was left in K’s cage and J’s in M’s. Subject J died thirteen hours after it got infected and subject M was infected only two hours after it got in contact with J. Subject K is clearly infected but it’s struggling hard against the virus. L doesn’t show any symptom so far. Our patient zero still doesn’t show any symptom though the virus is in his system as the last blood test revealed. Subjects A, E and F have died in the night after days of struggle. The virus is getting more violent and contagious with the time passing and we don’t know how it spreads from one person to another._

 _The symptoms of contagion are all the same: first, all the pigmentation disappears and the skin goes almost translucent. The eyes turn completely black and people become intolerant to the light. It seems like their skin is burning to the contact of it. They can only come out when it’s night time or when they’re in a place with UV lights. As the time goes by, there’s an obvious deterioration of the cerebral activity which leads to an almost complete inactivity. Some people handle the virus well and just wander in the streets. Harmless. But, like I’ve noticed at the beginning of that entry, some persons can’t deal with the virus and dies quickly after they’ve been infected. There weren’t many dead before. The_ noctiuagus _has become virulent and we’re still looking for the reason. The results of the autopsies on our latest dead subjects should come tonight. Until then, we can’t be fixed._

_I’ve studied the videos of last night. The death appeared rather quickly on subject J. Classical attack. I still don’t know whether it’s the heart or the brain that’s letting go and leading to death. Only the autopsy will tell. Maybe it will give us some new answers that will finally give us a cure to the nightwalking disease._

 

Maxence turned off the small camera hung on the arm of his glasses and sighed. He put his glasses on his head and rubbed his face. He let himself fall on his desk chair and sighed again. He was exhausted. Lately, he had been working night and day on the new formula of the cure without any satisfying result. It was frustrating. He turned to face all the cages with the rats in them. That part of his lab was lighted by UV lamps to protect them from the unwanted effects of light. Sane rats, infected rats, sick rats. They were all the representation of the human population right now. Lightwalkers and nightwalkers. The biggest dichotomy nowadays. The biggest problem too. Five years of working on that damn virus and still no way to figure out where it came from and how to cure it. Maxence was one of the most brilliant minds on that Earth, one of the best scientists of the century. That’s why he had been named chief of the English team working on a possible cure. All the pressure on his shoulders, thank you very much. He wasn’t alone to work on that, but everyone expected him to find a miraculous solution. But he didn’t have one. Not even the smallest clue. And they were still hoping after five years.

Maxence closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. He could take a nap right now. Like all his colleagues. They had all taken a break while waiting for the autopsy results. Only Maxence had stayed up to record his last observations, and now, he was really tempted to go and sink into a comfortable bed. The advantage of being the chief was him having his own room there. Most of the scientists were sleeping in dormitories. Four to eight persons in the same room. It was tensed sometimes but they always managed to save their emotions and to let them out in a better way. The relationships between colleagues were important in those time of crisis. If there were tensions in the team, the work suffered from it and it wasn’t a good thing. Thankfully, it hadn’t gone to the point where one wanted to kill another one. Or Maxence would have had to take action, and that wasn’t something he liked to do. That’s why he sometimes hated being the chief. He was given the job because he was the most intelligent of all the scientists working there. He hadn’t had much of a choice and was doing his best to do his job properly. But his only real interest was the science. Nothing more than the science.

 

“You should come to bed, Dr Spitz,” murmured a soft voice in his ear.

 

A small smile crossed the man’s lips but he didn’t move. Gentle hands started massaging his shoulders. He was so tensed there was a lot of knots and she knew exactly where they all were. She was trying to unknot them all but it was useless: they would all come back soon enough. That was the problem when everything was your responsibility.

 

“That’s your diagnosis, Dr Tyler?”

“Long time I haven’t been called that way.”

 

Maxence opened his eyes and faced the blonde woman. She hadn’t gone to sleep obviously, and if she had, she had waited for him long enough to see he wouldn’t be coming. So, she had come to get him. She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Only me can call you that way, honey,” replied Maxence, kissing her temple. “What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you, in our room, but you never came.”

“I had work.”

“You need sleep. And food.”

 

She pointed to the plate on his desk. She had brought him a sandwich. Not one from the machine. One she had made herself for him. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in thirty-six hours. He was as hungry as tired.

 

“Are you trying to buy me?”

“Just taking care of you.”

 

He smiled tiredly. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. He closed his eyes again and breathed in her scent. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He really needed a break and only her could force him to stop and get some rest. Some food, a lot of sleep and a long shower should be enough. He would work better after that, and maybe see something he hadn’t seen in the first place.

 

“We’ll find the cure one day.”

“I know. I trust you.”

“And then, we’ll have kids.”

“Oh, you already have projects.”

“I had them in mind before the virus hit.”

“Thankfully, we had the chance to get married before.”

“Yeah.”

 

Rose cut a small piece of the sandwich with her fingers and brought it to Maxence’s mouth. He opened it automatically and took his time to chew it. He hummed in contentment. Even the smallest things were good when it came to Rose’s cooking. To the smell of food, a small muzzle poked out of Maxence’s coat chest pocket, causing Rose to start a bit. She lightly slapped her husband’s shoulder.

 

“Oi!”

“Steve is in your pocket again!”

“Steve is always in my pocket. I don’t know why it keeps surprising you.”

 

Steve was a small rat Maxence had saved from his experiences for the cure. The rat was too puny for the tests Maxence was doing. So, he had adopted him last year and tamed him. Everyone around there knew Steve and liked him. No one was surprised to see Maxence walking around with the rat on his shoulder or in his pocket. No one, except Rose. She always got surprised to see the rat around. She wasn’t scared of it though. She picked a crumbled of bread and offered it to Steve. The rat sniffled the piece of bread he was given and grabbed it with his small paws before he started devouring it. Maxence observed the scene while eating his sandwich with a big appetite. All the crumbles were for Steve who was very happy with that special meal. So was Maxence. Rose tapped his nose and laughed when he scrunched it up.

 

“Feeling better, are we?”

“Yup.”

“Now, Steve goes straight to his lovely nest, and my Maxence goes to bed.”

 

Maxence didn’t argue. He really needed some sleep. Rose got up and watched as he put Steve back in his own cage, away from the other rats he used for his experiments. The cage was much bigger, much comfy and more equipped with tubes and toys. Maxence definitely knew how to make the little guy happy. He filled the small bowl of food and the bottle of water and came back to Rose. He left his coat on the coat rack. He wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist and walked out of his lab, turning off the lights and locking the door behind them. They went to their room in the staff headquarters. Everything was quiet. Only some snores could be heard.

Once they were in the room, Maxence took his shoes and pants off. So did Rose. She made sure he was well tucked in before she cuddled into him. She placed her head on his chest, just above his heart, and closed her eyes. They were both so exhausted that they fell asleep in the next minutes that followed. Just as always, Rose knew what was the best for him.

 

×

 

Rose woke up later to the sound of an argument in the corridors. It wasn’t right next to her room but it was close. She glanced at her husband. He was still deeply asleep. He was lightly snoring. It made her smile to see him so relaxed, so peaceful. But it wasn’t gonna last if the argument continued. She slipped out of bed slowly and pulled on her pants. Maxence moaned when he felt her absence and rolled on his side. He buried his head in her pillow and breathed in her scent deeply. It was enough for him to get back to a deeper sleep with a sigh of contentment. Rose silently left the room and closed the door behind her. She quickly walked to the source of the argument. Two of her colleagues – two physicians with opposed ideas on their speciality – were arguing about the best way to fix the scanner of the lab. They seemed to be the only ones up.

 

“What the hell is going on?” she asked with an urgent low tone.

 

The two physicians stopped their argument and turned around to face her. They realised they were talking too loud and that they were bothering everyone. They had woken up Rose but they could wake more of their colleagues up if they kept yelling in the corridors. Working for the most brilliant man of the UK had taught them to be respectful and humble because that’s just how Maxence Spitz was. But they also were jealous of his high intelligence and happiness. Not all of them had a wife like Rose Tyler who could understand your passion and still love you. Plus, she also was a very clever woman, and important part of their team.

 

“Oh, doctor Spitz. Sorry for waking you up. We were… err… talking about the scanner in lab 3. It’s been having some failures for days now.”

“And it died this morning.”

“So, it’s blocking the autopsy and the results and, consequently, our work.”

“Alright. I’ll tell Maxence and he’ll call a technician. No need to argue about it. Get back to sleep or anything else. Everyone is off duty.”

 

Rose left the two men there and walked back to her room. She pulled off her pants again and snuggled up to Maxence. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. He nuzzled his face in her neck.

 

“What was happening?”

“’m sorry they woke you up.”

“I missed my wife.”

“I’m back now.”

“After you solved an argument for me.”

“Always the same. Roberts and Hisleton fighting over their conception of the physics.”

“Was it about the broken scanner in lab 3?”

“How do you know?”

“Called someone that morning for it. Should be fixed tomorrow.”

“You’re the best chief this team could have.”

“I don’t like the job.”

“I know. You’ll get your ‘normal’ professional status when we will have found that cure.”

“Don’t think so. If we find that cure, they’ll say I am a hero or some bollocks. Never gonna be in peace, me.”

“You’ve always been so pessimistic.”

 

It was true. He was always seeing the bad part of things but that was helping him to enjoy the good things better, and the good things were getting rarer lately. If they didn’t find a cure, the humanity would disappear, consumed by the _noctiuagus_ virus or a worldwide war for food. The growing number of infected was being a real problem in the production of food and other important supplies. It was also hard to wander outside to buy something. Not because the nightwalkers had invaded the town – no one could see them on day because they couldn’t stand the light – but because no one knew how the virus spread to one another. People outside were wearing gloves and masks to avoid the risk of infection. Maxence wasn’t in charge of filling the fridge and cupboards but he was in charge and friends with the persons taking care of it and he was personally making sure they were well protected when they had to go outside and he was also the one testing them when they came back. And thankfully, so far, he hadn’t had to tell any of them that they were infected and had to leave.

 

“Go back to sleep, love. You’ve worried enough in the last forty-eight hours.”

 

Maxence was already sleeping again and a light snore replied to Rose. She smiled and kissed his temple. It was nice to see him sleep and forget about his responsibilities for a moment. He was carrying so much weight on his shoulders. Rose knew she wouldn’t have been able to bear so much pressure. She was taking some of that pressure off his shoulders by fixing the small troubles and their colleagues were mature enough not to add more than necessary. They knew Maxence was doing the best he could with a job he hadn’t wanted in the first place. They liked working with him. He was a good boss, taking care of them all. And they were well paid.

 

×

 

When Maxence woke up hours later, feeling completely rested, Rose was still there by his side. She was asleep and looked absolutely beautiful laying there on her side, against him, her head on his chest. A smile crossed his lips. He didn’t move so he wouldn’t wake her up and just slipped his fingers in her hair. He lightly played with it. He unknotted it very slowly and gently. Then, he softly traced her jawline. Her skin covered itself in goose bumps in reaction to his touch and a sigh escaped her. Her whole body relaxed more than it already was. She enjoyed his little touches on her from her sleeping condition. His lips pressed a soft kiss on her head and he let his hand on the bare skin of her arm. He was surprised when, a few minutes later, she caught his hand and kissed it.

 

“Mornin’, love,” she murmured sleepily. “Sleep well?”

“Morning. Best sleep I’ve had in a while.”

“Good.” Rose glanced at his watch. “Twelve hours? That’s a hell of a nap!”

“I was tired.”

“And now?”

“Don’t you have a small idea?”

“Oh, you’re being hungry for sure.”

“Always.”

 

Rose smiled and kissed his chest. His hand was tracing her arm up and down slowly. She let out a sigh of delight at the gesture. It was pleasurable. They hadn’t had sex in a while. The endorphin released during sex could help them relax more though. But they hadn’t had their minds into it with all the troubles and stress going around. Maybe later. If they managed to have some time for themselves. Which was getting harder. Maxence was too serious about his work and sometimes it was frustrating. But she respected him too much to force him to do a so-called ‘marital duty’. At least, they had the chance to be together. Not all their colleagues could say the same.

 

“We could relax together in a shower,” he suddenly murmured in her ear.

 

He slightly sucked on her earlobe. Rose moaned and her frustration along with her desire for that man burnt through her body. She felt her intimacy tingle and she felt the urgent need to be relieved. Maxence slipped his hand under the covers and stroked her clit through her panties. She groaned and pressed herself tighter against his fingers. But he pulled away and she kicked him in answer, really frustrated now.

 

“Oi!”

“Never do that again!”

“I want my breakfast first. Won’t be any good with hypoglycaemia.”

 

Rose huffed and got up from bed, her frustration and excitation mixed together. She pulled her pants and shoes back on and left the room, not answering Maxence’s calls. She left him there, alone, in the dark. He sighed and got up. If he had been home, he would have chased her in his boxers. But if they had been home, she wouldn’t be so frustrated and needy. He pulled on his shoes and left the room, locking it behind him. He knew where he would find her. At that hour of the day, everyone would be at the cafeteria. The breakfast would be served soon. Just the thought of it made his stomach growled. His last meal was long digested and his body needed a real meal to handle the day. And yet, he went to his lab first. He checked on Steve and filled his bowl. He slipped his glasses on his nose and checked on the other rats. Two new deaths. Rats K and B. Maxence sighed and took a look at his emails on his laptop. There was the preliminary results of the autopsy. The ones that didn’t need the scanner. He read it quickly and printed it. He would work on that later.

He left his lab and locked it behind him. He walked to the cafeteria, his mind already working on the next step of the cure. There was some good and some bad things about their latest version, and they needed to correct it. But the rats were giving too different results. They hadn’t died the same way, hadn’t had the same struggle with the virus when they had been inoculated at the same time. Better immune system? It was to study and it was gonna be a long day. A very long day. Better start it in a good way. He walked in the cafeteria and greeted every colleague who was up. Rose was there too. She was chatting with some other friends. She smiled at him – letting him know that she wasn’t mad at him – when he sat down across of her.

 

“You have a cowlick, Dr Spitz,” she lightly teased him.

“I’m gonna take a shower soon enough to fix that.”

“And to shave too?”

“Don’t like the beard on me?”

“You’re prickly.”

“You two don’t know the chance you have,” sighed a brunette next to Rose.

 

Dr Clara Oswald. Specialist in engineering. Proteomics. She was studying the proteins created by every living being. A very important part of the crew. On his right, there was Olivia Baxter. Their doctor. Another brilliant mind. Maxence was often working with her. They both were Rose’s best friends. They had known each other since forever. They had been dating at some point. Clara and Liv could be dating for all he knew. It didn’t matter to him as long as he had his Rose. As long as the team work wasn’t disturbed.

 

“I don’t know if being stuck in here to find a cure is a chance.”

“At least, you’re together,” remarked Liv.

“Doesn’t mean we have a normal couple’s life.”

“Indeed. My wife is frustrated.”

“Max!” exclaimed Rose, offended.

“So what? You’ve told them already.”

“Them, yes. But not the whole place!”

 

Both Clara and Liv burst out laughing at the small argument the couple was having. Of course Rose had told them. They were her best friends, she was telling them everything. Maxence was very aware of it and he didn’t mind. Every woman needed friends to talk about everything, even about her husband. And in those hard moments, it was important to have friends like them.

 

“Anyway, I feel like everyone needs to let out all of that pressure on their shoulders. What about an improvised base-ball game?”

“It could work.”

“Perfect.”

 

Maxence grabbed his phone and typed an email he sent to all the persons working with him. He was giving them an appointment for a quick debriefing after the breakfast. He would suggest the idea of a sports session at the end of it. He would force no one. He wasn’t that kind of boss. He was taking care of them the best he could and giving them break times when they needed it. And they truly needed it today.

Breakfast time hit and everyone got in line with a tray to be served. Maxence kept bothering Rose and tickling her to be the first but she didn’t want to give him her spot. She was before him and she would stay there no matter what. She was as hungry as he was. Clara and Liv were laughing. Their boss was unique and so friendly. He sulked because he couldn’t have what he wanted and kept sulking even when they were back at their table. Rose kicked his leg lightly from under the table but he didn’t react. He just literally ignored her to eat his breakfast in his entirety.

 

“You’re such a kid!” huffed Rose, kicking him harder.

“Oi!”

 

Liv and Clara laughed again. Those two indeed didn’t realise the chance they had to be together and to remain true to their selves when everyone else was falling into the madness of paranoia. Which was normal considering the current times. But they were aggressive, mean, ready to fight anyone to survive. The human nature was sometimes terrible. Thankfully, not everyone was that way or they would have killed themselves and no one would work on that cure. The problem would be solved in a very primitive way. But they weren’t giving up in their work and on their good manners. Their anger, frustration and other feelings were left aside to save the humanity from the worst virus ever seen so far.

Maxence swallowed the last bit of food he had left and lightly pushed the tray away. He checked his emails on his professional phone. He sent the last results to his printer. He had printed the preliminary results for himself but not for his team. He needed to add his own results and to ask them to send theirs to him so he could make the file with all the results and the remarks of the week later in the day. He got up and kissed Rose’s head before he left the cafeteria, putting his empty tray on the trolley at the exit of the room. He walked to his office and unlocked it. He grabbed the handful of papers waiting for him out of the printer. He put all the papers in order and stapled the files one by one. He added his latest observations on every one manually and put them aside. They were ready for the reunion. He sat down for a minute and rubbed his face. He so wanted it all to be done. He was tired of that whole situation, of living in the fear, of exhausting himself to find that cure. He just wanted to have that normal life with Rose again, to be at their home and just live. Not survive hiding in that lab he used to love so much.

He smiled at the image he had in mind: Rose laying in their bed, tangled in the sheets. She would smile at him as the sun found its way through the blinds. He would lay over her and kiss her softly before they made love. They would be happy. The disturbing ringtone of his phone pulled him out of his daydreaming state. More than the messages it was the hour that made him hurry up. He jumped on his feet and grabbed the pile of files. He rushed out of his office and locked it behind him. He ran to the conference room. There, he stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Everybody was already there obviously. He came in, brandishing the files.

 

“Here’s our latest updates on the researches we’re making for the cure. Nothing really new. The virus is resisting and getting stronger. We have to find out why it is spreading so quickly and how people get infected. We need the tiniest lead possible to finally find a way out of that situation. We are tangled up in a web of false results and we must find our way out of it.” He gave the pile of files to the colleague on his right and she took before making it all pass to the others. “But! We are technically stuck since our equipment is getting tired. Technicians are coming today to fix the broken ones and check the others. So, we have another day off. Since we all need to relax, I suggest you all to meet on the court and have some fun with a match. That’s totally voluntarily. If you don’t want to, you’re free to go and do what you want.” He clapped his hands together. “That’s all for today. Any question?”

 

Maxence looked at all his colleagues. They were reading the file and thinking about his words. No one seemed to have anything to say about the present situation. The idea of another day of break was great. Who knew when they would have another chance like that? Maxence dismissed them. He went to the lockers and changed into shorts and T-shirt. He pulled on trainers and left his other clothes, shoes and glasses in the locker. Then, he walked to the local outside and picked the basket balls. He tested the rebounds and brought them on the court. Some of his colleagues were already there. He threw them a ball and they all started training until everyone was there. Some sat around the court, the others were ready to play. They made teams and decided of an order of who was gonna play against who.

All matches lasted around two hours and it was two hours of fun, relaxation and games. For two hours, they forgot that the world was threatened by a virus; they forgot their responsibilities; they forgot the weight on their shoulders. After that, they headed back to their districts for a good shower. As he had sort of promised, Maxence took Rose with him. The showers of the building were all public ones. But Maxence knew where to find a private one. In the chief’s headquarters. The chief above him was the CEO of the place. That man wasn’t there and Maxence had all the keys. It didn’t take long until they were naked under the hot water. They didn’t lose their time in foreplay. It had been too long. It was quick, almost too brutal, but it as good. Just what they needed after so long. They were completely relaxed and happy.

They were getting dressed when an alarm rang across the building. It took Maxence a few seconds to identify it. It wasn’t the fire alarm, nor the bacteriological one. No, it was the intrusion one. Someone had come through the security. Maxence and Rose fast finished getting dressed and ran to their lab. It was completely ravaged. The couple stopped and stared, just like many of their colleagues. The common parts of work that weren’t locked were totally upside down. Who could have done such a thing? What were the damages? How long would it take them to clean it all and get back to work?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He rubbed his face and put his glasses back on his nose. He grabbed a report he hadn’t touched yet and started reading it. It was Jack’s. One of his most faithful and clever colleagues. Quite a flirter. He had already tried with him and Rose, but it was just a game now and neither of them were stopping him."

_Twenty-ninth day of September 2017. Day 1743 since the infection. Maxence Spitz video log._

_The last two days have been hard on the team’s morale. Since our lab has been vandalised, we lost the will to continue our researches. We spent those two days to clean all the areas that have been tagged by the vandals, to gather all the scattered documents and classify them back in the box they belonged to. This was only material and nothing too serious has been reported. I’ve checked the cctv personally but the persons responsible for this criminal act seemed to know where all the cameras where. Impossible to see a face or a detail that could have helped identifying them. And the police are too overwhelmed with what is currently going on outside to give attention to vandalism. We haven’t suffered important damages. I thought it was just an act of protest. Until I got into my own lab._

_By a chance I can’t name, they didn’t manage to enter in my office, but they broke into the room I was keeping all my rats in. They threw them all on the ground and terminated all the rats. The sick ones and the healthy ones. The entire room has been decontaminated now but all my current researches have been ruined and I have to start it all back. Rats are hard to find lately. It’s gonna be difficult to find the perfect samples to continue my work. There has been no breach on the other labs. I guess those people were part of the RSPCA or something. That’s the only explanation I have right now. I can’t see why someone would want to stop our researches. The world is sinking into chaos. Everyone should be glad that we’re looking for a solution. Now our work has slowed down. But we won’t give up. We can’t give up._

 

Maxence switched off the camera of his computer and turned to face the large window overlooking his lab. It was empty. Completely empty. All the cages had been taken away for the decontamination and he was waiting for new specimen to start doing experiments again. All the reports from all his team were littered on his desk and he had highlighted the information he needed. He had a notepad somewhere under all those reports with his notes and observations, but he couldn’t find it. He hadn’t slept in two days. Good thing he had had a good night of sleep and some time to relax before this happened. Now, all the technology was working but he didn’t have any living subjects to work on. It was as if no one wanted them to make any more progress when they were so close to reach their goal.

He rubbed his face and put his glasses back on his nose. He grabbed a report he hadn’t touched yet and started reading it. It was Jack’s. One of his most faithful and clever colleagues. Quite a flirter. He had already tried with him and Rose, but it was just a game now and neither of them were stopping him. They knew he wasn’t serious and it gave them some good laughs sometimes. Which was a good thing. Jack was working on the DNA and its alterations. He had observed several times how the DNA of the rats was corrupted by the virus but couldn’t identify the process that was causing the corruption. Until today. Today, there was something new. Maxence sat up straight and grabbed the first pen that came under his hand to mark the passage. There was a hope. A new lead. Something new to explore.

Once he was done reading the report and graphics, he left his office, locking it behind him to be sure there wouldn’t be any intrusion, and jumped in the first lift that opened its doors to him. He pressed the button to the second floor underground. It was where Jack’s lab was hidden. They used to be working on sensitive and dangerous subjects and they had decided that it would be better to keep them underground than to have them upstairs. They had hoped to catch a human specimen with the disease and that’s why they had two of those huge constructions no different from the cages they used for rats. It was as big as a student room on the campus with just a bed. It was ultraviolet lights and all the walls were in plexiglass. But so far, no one had been locked in there. Was it a chance or not? Maxence honestly wasn’t ready for experiments on humans.

He walked through the glazed sliding doors separating the ‘cages’ from the labs. He made his way to Jack’s office, saluting his colleagues on the way. They were back at work, repeating the same operations they had done a hundred times before, hoping something new would come out of this. Maxence knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knew the Captain – Jack had worked for the army before Maxence hired him – was there. He could see him through the glazed door. He had his headphones on and was tapping the rhythm of his music on his desk. Labs would usually forbid their workers to listen to music, the leaders thinking that it was a source of distraction, but Maxence wasn’t against it. Especially in those hard times.

He slid his access card in the reader and watched the indicator light turn to green before he opened the door and came in. As the leader of this place, he had access to every office and every lab. There were some advantages to be the one in charge. To him, there were more inconveniences than advantages, but he would go back to his little normal life when this would be over. He clipped his access card back on the pocket of his white shirt. Jack hadn’t seen him yet. His eyes closed, he was waiting for new results on his computer. It was almost over. A noise drew Maxence’s attention on Jack’s own room of observation. He arched his eyebrows as a pig ran through the window, trying to break it. He knelt down and observed the animal. Dark eyes, blue tentacles on the skin. No doubt on the diagnosis.

 

“You’ve infected Peggy?”

 

His voice was incredulous because he couldn’t believe that Jack had sacrificed this beautiful animal for the sake of sciences. Not as if the Captain could hear him with his headphones on.

 

“It’s not like I’ve had much of a choice, Doc.”

 

Obviously, the Captain had taken off his headphones. He was now standing beside his boss and watching the pig acting as if she wanted to kill herself by knocking her head on the glass. A behaviour she had had over the last few hours. But the glass was too thick for it to break so easily.

 

“It’s been twelve hours now. She has been running into the glass for two.”

“Pigs are clever animals. I guess she understands what is going on and prefers dying on her own instead of waiting for the disease to do it.”

“Or it’s the disease doing this. We both know one of the steps is the madness.”

“Whatever it is, I’ve read your report.”

“And?”

“You’ve found something about the DNA.”

“Oh, right. DNA’s corruption. Come have a look at this.”

 

Jack walked to his computer and opened a couple of windows. One of them was displaying a healthy DNA sequence and the other was a corrupted one. Another window was showing different sequencings. There were red comments and circles all over the documents to point out the anomalies he had found.

 

“I haven’t found this on the rats’ DNA. The disease was too quick to progress for me to notice it but with Peggy, the results were super clear.”

 

Maxence cleaned his glasses and put them back on his nose. Jack pulled out his own glasses and pulled them on. Working on computers caused them to have eyes that grew tired really quickly. He put his finger on the healthy DNA sequence.

 

“This is what a normal DNA sequence looks like. Adenine and thymine. Cytosine and guanine. Every normal molecule. Now there’s this one.” He placed his finger on the other DNA picture. “As you can see, there’s the four main nucleotide bases of a DNA strand with every combination possible. But look at this now.” He slipped his fingers on the red circles. Two nucleotides base that were completely different and unknown of the database. “Those two appeared barely two hours after I injected the virus to Peggy. I’ve tested her every hour after that.”

“And?”

“They developed. They’re replacing the normal nucleotides. I’m waiting for the results of the last test I’ve made. But so far, those new nucleotides are replicating and taking the place of the normal ones.”

“Is this some kind of evolution?”

“More of a decrease.”

 

Maxence observed the results the computer was showing him, thinking about what he had just learnt. He glanced at the pig. Peggy had stopped running into the window and was still in the middle of the room. She was breathless from running too much. Maxence looked up at the screens. Jack had connected sensors on Peggy to follow her vital signs. Her heart rate was too high. If she wasn’t calming down, she would die. There was nothing he could do to help Peggy. Not without coming in the room. And considering the time it took to go through the decontamination room and to pull on an airtight suit, it would be too late. He was watching the pig probably living her last moment on Earth while Jack was stuck on his computer, waiting for the latest results. How could humans survive this virus when other living beings were dying?

The computer beeped announcing the new results and Jack tapped on the keyboard to have access to it. Maxence couldn’t take his eyes off of Peggy.

 

“Doc?”

 

Jack’s voice was blank, void of emotions. Whatever the results were, he was shocked by them. Anyway, Maxence didn’t take his eyes off the pig that seemed to be staring at him in return. Who said that animals couldn’t be as clever as humans?

 

“Don’t call me, Doc.”

“Don’t call me Captain then.”

“Rose calls you Captain, not me.”

“Don’t lie to me, Doc. Come here.”

 

Peggy’s heart rate slowed down and went back to normal. She turned her head around and went to sleep on the bed of straw and hay that Jack had prepared for her. Maxence turned to face Jack and the computer. He read the results. There weren’t any normal nucleotides left. Only the corrupted ones were appearing now.

 

“What should we do?”

“Find a way to reverse this. This is the biggest lead we’ve had in months. Thanks, Jack. Send me all your results. I’ll print a new report and send it all through mails to the others.”

 

Maxence breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He pinched his nose’s bridge. He had to go back upstairs and start thinking about a way to reverse the degradation of the DNA. When everyone’s morale was down, Jack hadn’t given up and had done his job. His results would motivate the others to continue their researches. Maxence was thankful for this brilliant mind to be in his team.

 

“Are you alright, Doc?”

 

Maxence hadn’t moved despite his words and Jack’s tone showed his worry for his boss. He looked pretty pale suddenly and his hand was gripping the edge of the desk. Just a little dizziness from the lack of sleep and from overworking. He needed to sit down and breathe a little. He felt Jack’s hand grabbing his arm and helping him to sit down in his office chair. He was forced to bend down until his head was between his knees and told to breathe. He didn’t understand what was going on. He was disconnected from this reality, stuck in a parallel one where he could only be a deaf and mute witness.

 

“Doctor Spitz? Do you hear me?”

 

A new voice. A female voice. Jack had called someone else. Olivia Baxter, the guarantor of their health. Something tightened around his left biceps and something cold was pressed against his chest. The parallel reality was fading away and he was being brought back to the normal one. He was becoming aware of his surroundings again. There were two persons by his side. Jack and Olivia. He was relieved that Rose hadn’t been called. She would have been worried and would have forced him to rest. He didn’t have any time for that. He had work. An awful lot of work. He bent backward in the chair and sighed deeply.

 

“Your blood pressure is too high, Doctor Spitz.”

“Not a surprise,” commented Jack.

“You’ve had a panic attack. Anything that could have caused it?” She glanced between Jack and Maxence. “Apart from the obvious, of course.”

“That’s confidential, Olivia.”

 

Olivia pulled a face. Maxence was the only one allowed to call her by her full name because he was her boss. That wasn’t stopping her from hating hearing it every time he used it. She removed the blood pressure monitor from his arm and put it back inside her medical bag. She pulled out a chocolate bar and dropped it in his hand.

 

“Eat this. Have a nap. You’ll feel better.”

“As if I had the time to even consider taking a nap,” sighed Maxence.

“Find it. Or I’ll tell your wife.”

 

Maxence sighed again. That was the ultimate threat against him. Everyone knew that only Rose had the power on him and could make him do anything. He teared up the paper of the chocolate bar and took a large bite of it.

 

“I’ll find the time.”

“Good. The results of your blood tests will be there at 5. If your team works well.”

 

Blood tests? He looked at his arm. She indeed had done a blood test on him. To be sure that he wasn’t coming down with something. Something as serious as the _noctiagus_. He doubted that he could have been contaminated in any way, but they had to be sure. He finished the chocolate bar, threw the paper in the bin and got up.

 

“Keep me updated,” he said to Jack.

 

Then, he left the room and went back upstairs, back to his office with the new information he had in mind. Their researches were finally going somewhere. Instead of heading to his quarters to get the rest he had promised Olivia he would get, he went straight to his office. Jack had already sent him his last results. Maxence grabbed all the paperwork on his desk and made a pile of it to have access to his computer. He opened his mailbox and clicked on ‘new message’. He entered the mail addresses of all the members of his team and wrote a quick message before joining Jack’s results and sending it to everyone with new directives to follow. He closed his computer and left his office, making sure to have it locked. He didn’t want another intrusion and certainly not where all the researches were kept.

He unlocked the access to his quarters with his card. They better not face a blackout, or everyone would be locked into their current area. Every access was granted through those electronic devices. Everything here was quiet. Everyone was at work. He made a stop by the kitchen and stole a bunch of fries someone had left in the fridge. He microwaved them and poured salt and vinegar on them before he made his way to his bedroom, eating fries all along. He sneaked inside the room, switched on a dim light and lay down in bed. He turned on the telly on the news channel and kept eating the fries. His body was thanking him for this moment of just laying down and eating instead of running everywhere in the building to check on everyone’s work and see if there had been any progress on their life or death mission.

He grabbed a paper tissue from Rose’s bedside table and wiped away his greasy fingers. He put the empty plate away and looked into the drawer of his own bedside table to see if he had some sweets or chocolate. Nothing. Him or Rose must have eaten the last bit and they hadn’t thought of a way to find new stuff because of their work. They weren’t gonna ask the people that were bringing them food to add loads of sweets and chocolate and biscuits because the leader of their team liked having a little sweet to comfort himself. They were only given the necessary and it was more than enough. It soon was gonna be hard to have even that little food they could get if he believed what was actually being told on the news channel.

 

“Volume up.”

 

The telly obeyed his vocal order and the volume was turned up. The images were showing the centre of London completely devastated by a new sort of night walkers. They were still vulnerable to the light, but they were less lethargic, more aggressive. It wasn’t good news at all. The streets were already deserted and going outside was hard but not impossible. With this turn of events, they would be stuck inside the building and authorisations to go outside would be revoked for everyone. His phone rang and he grabbed it without taking his eyes off of the flames and the destruction of a town he had loved walking in with his wife.

 

“Volume down.” The telly lowered the volume and he picked up his phone. “Spitz, Centre of researches for contagious diseases.” He listened to the person talking to him. The only person higher than him in the hierarchy. “Yes, sir. I’m watching it now. They managed to hack the town’s cctv, I think. No, I wouldn’t have approved this to be showed on telly.”

 

His interlocutor wasn’t happy about this. The worldwide population was already terrified and they had made sure that no image would come out in the medias. If something had leaked, it wasn’t coming from here. He trusted his team. They wouldn’t have betrayed him or their country.

 

“Jack… Sorry. Doctor Harkness has found something today. It’s a major lead but we don’t know yet where it’s gonna take us. We’re completely destitute without the rats.” His face went white at the next words. He had expected this day to come but not so soon. “That’s… That’s just impossible, sir. We can’t… Yes, sir. I’ll find a couple of brave people for this mission. Goodbye, sir.”

 

Maxence put his phone aside and sank in his pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The next step definitely wasn’t gonna be easy. He had to find a few men that would want to go with him on that one. As much as he trusted his team, he knew that not many would follow him there. He had to keep it hidden from Rose too. She would be able to go in the face of their superior for this idea, even if she knew that it was necessary. He scratched the itch on his elbow. He was feeling the panic coming to him again.

 

“Maxence?”

 

He startled at the sound of Rose’s voice. He hadn’t heard her coming in. He glanced at the telly. It was on mute and it was playing an old episode of _Broadchurch_. The scientist remembered when they teased Tegan Smith, their colleague in the team, because he looked so much like Alec Hardy physically. But Tegan Smith was nothing like the detective. He was a bright personality, always smiling and comforting everyone with good jokes. He was also very clever, maybe the second most intelligent person in this place, and one happy guy Maxence was glad to have around in those dark times.

 

“Maxence? Do you hear me, honey?”

 

Her hand on his arm was warm but her tone was worried. What was making her so worried? Was it the fact that his brain was wrapped in cotton? The fact he was hearing her voice as if he was underwater? Or the fact his chest was so tightened that he couldn’t breathe? Or because his heart rate was off the charts? All of it most likely. Her fingers touched his ears and he didn’t understand what she was doing until the music filled his hearing. ASMR. Only Rose could know what he would need in this moment, what would calm him down. He hated feeling this vulnerable but was relieved that no one else but his wife was here to be a witness of it. Jack and Olivia were there to see it that morning and that made him ashamed of his condition. But none of them would judge him, they knew the weight on his shoulders. Part of it at least.

 

“Always there for the rough times,” he joked lightly, pulling an earbud out of his ear.

“For the best and for the worst, love.”

 

She wasn’t in the mood to joke, not after the news she had seen, not after watching her husband struggling against anxiety. She cupped his cheek where the shadow of a beard was growing and stroked it lightly.

 

“I wondered who had stolen my chips. Thought it would be you and came to see if you were there.”

“Liv forced me to rest.”

“Your anxiety is back.”

“Not a surprise, innit?”

 

Rose lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around his chest. She softly kissed his jawline. She felt the smile on his face. He was always smiling when she kissed this spot.

 

“Good thing I know how to calm you down. When did you see Liv?”

“Earlier. I was in Jack’s office when the first one hit.”

“My poor hubby. Our lab being attacked and our researches not going anywhere certainly doesn’t help your natural anxious condition.”

“I’m no natural anxious.”

“You are.”

“Maybe a little. I’m sure it’ll go away if you…”

“If I what?”

 

Her lips brushed over his chin and moved to his jawline again only to drop a kiss behind his ear. She was playing with him, distracting his mind that was too preoccupied with the world’s current situation. She was gonna kiss his jawline once again but he turned his head and pressed his lips against hers. They stretched in a pleasant smile.

 

“No effort for the mister.”

“Liv told me to rest, not to stay in bed all day. We’ve got work.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen your mail.”

 

Her face had darkened. The mail wasn’t containing any good news except for the fact they had a new lead to work on. What could have corrupted the DNA so badly? How could this have happened in just an hour five years ago? New answers brought new questions. Questions they had to find new answers to.

 

“No news from anyone else?”

“The CDC has more chances than us to find something. They have more financial funds and protections when we can’t even renew our stock of rats. I haven’t sent them the mail though. I want to be sure that’s a serious lead before contacting the ECDPC and everyone else.”

“Wise decision.”

 

She tapped his nose and he smiled at her. She was always doing it to him. He was used to it now and he liked it a lot. That was just how she was, his Rose. He never wanted her to change.

 

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“I needed some rest too.”

“Liv sent you to check on me?”

“Haven’t seen her. She’s working on something. Your blood test I guess.”

 

She managed to grab the small corner of the plaster that was lightly sticking out and pulled on it. Maxence groaned as the sudden burn of the removal hit him. He never took the plaster off by himself and she was taking him by surprise every time she did it for him so he wouldn’t stop her. As ridiculous as it sounded, the grown up Maxence hated taking off his plasters or band-aids and Rose had to do it for him. He closed his eyes again. He was having one hell of a headache caused by that talk with his superior. He placed his arm over his eyes. He was gonna sleep a bit now that he had eaten. It would give him some strengths before he started looking for brave people to come with him for this suicide mission. Before he could fall asleep though, Rose grabbed his arm and started examining it.

 

“What’s that? The big red blotch, for how long have you got it?”

 

Her voice was worried. Any symptom was triggering an alert in this building. And him beginning to have panic attacks again and showing big red blotches on his skin was definitely alarming. He wasn’t scared. He knew all the symptoms of the _noctiagus_ disease and what he had was nothing like it. It was just a reaction to his anxiety.

 

“It’s just eczema. You know how my anxiety is always showing on my skin whenever it’s reaching a peak.”

“A hell of a peak then!”

 

He couldn’t contradict her because she was right. The blotch wasn’t there earlier. It had appeared recently. In the last hour most likely. He glanced at it quickly. It was really bad. He should find a treatment for it.

 

“I’ll go find Liv and ask her if she had something. You, you rest.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

She kissed his forehead and quickly left the room. He took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table. He rolled on his side, buried his head in Rose’s pillow and closed his eyes. Despite his exhaustion, he didn’t fall asleep. Behind his shut eyes, he was only seeing those images of destruction and despair, hearing the words of his superior, feeling the panic of the mission to come. A mission he was hiding to Rose because there was no way she would be a part of it. He would never let her go on the field. He loved her too much to send her to the slaughterhouse. But him… Him had been picked volunteer. Just because he was the leader of this team.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he opened his eyes again, the blotches on his arms had been taken care of. Rose had rubbed in some ointment Liv had given her in his irritated skin and bandaged it to keep it hidden. He would wear long sleeves to avoid questions. He already hated the fact that some of his team knew about his panic attacks, he refused to let them know how much it could affect him. He sat up on bed and put on his glasses. There was a steaming cup of tea that was replacing the empty plate of fries. He pulled on a hoodie and took the cup. He left his room and went back to his office. He sat down at his desk and printed a list of all the available persons working for him. He grabbed a pen and drew a cross next to the names of the ten lucky ones that would accompany him. The hardest part would be to tell them about the heavy responsibility on their shoulders…


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maxence strapped the black combat dress he had been given around his waist and pulled on the black leather gloves. He hated those clothes. He was more of a jeans, T-shirt and trainers guy than a black boots and combat dress guy. However, his opinion on the matter wasn’t necessary."

_Second day of October 2017. Day 1746 since the infection. Maxence Spitz video log._

_I have been forced to rest by the doctor of our team because I was showing symptoms that were concerning her. Nothing like the_ noctiagus _. Nothing serious either. But I have been put aside for sanitary reasons. It’s all sorted now. I can get back to work and that’s a chance. My team has made progress. We still don’t have any guinea pigs for our tests. The Doctor Jack Harkness had sacrificed Peggy the pig that was our mascot. She has quickly developed the virus and showed the same symptoms as a human being. Unlike the rats, she is holding on. She’s wandering in her cage like the zombie the humanity has become. But humans and pigs don’t work the same way and we expect Peggy to die. Or to show some healing skills. That second option would be really unexpected, but it’d also be a miracle._

_Jack found out that the DNA was being corrupted by the virus. The usual proteins are replaced by new components. We have no idea how or why this happens and what are these new components. I’ve asked Clara and Rose to work on this new question. It will keep them busy for a while. The others have their own missions. So do I. The Prime Minister called me a few days ago. The government wants results and I don’t have anything to give them. I’ve suffered my superior’s reproaches for a couple of minutes before new orders were given to me. I have to take the next step. We’re done with the rats, with the pigs. The next experiments will have to be on humans. An infected human. My mission is to go on the field with a special team to protect me and to catch one of them without getting myself contaminated._

_I’m avoiding the members of my team that are not concerned by this mission. They can’t know what I’m up to. We have that system of voting before any important decision. Going outside to catch a living human specimen is an important decision and I can’t have it submitted to vote. Everyone would be against the idea of me going on that suicide mission and I can’t disobey a direct order of the Prime Minister so… Let’s hope it’ll go alright. Let’s hope I’ll be back home tonight. Safe and sound._

 

Maxence strapped the black combat dress he had been given around his waist and pulled on the black leather gloves. He hated those clothes. He was more of a jeans, T-shirt and trainers guy than a black boots and combat dress guy. However, his opinion on the matter wasn’t necessary. It was the required uniform to leave the building. He added the black jacket with lots of pockets and zipped it up. The pockets were full of ammunition and meds. He glanced at the gun in front of him. He had been trained to use it but he didn’t like wearing one. It was mandatory on the field. He grabbed it, checked the security and stuck it in the holster he was wearing. They would give him an automatic weapon when they would be out. He had sedative darts too. Strong sedative. He was hoping it would be enough.

He was ready, all kitted out with these combat clothes and guns. He only had to put the gas mask on. He still had a few minutes. He cast a look at his computer. The fear was tearing him apart. He was afraid of not coming back. Afraid that Rose would never know the truth about this mission. He had to leave her a message. He opened his laptop, turned the camera on. For a moment, he only looked at his image on the screen. He didn’t know what to say. If he wasn’t coming back, she would check his computer and see this message. If he came back after some ruckus, she would kill him. She would hate on him whatever happened. He had to tell her everything before leaving this place. That would soften her wrath, would make her forgive him more easily. And if it was the last time he was speaking to her, she would want to keep this video. He began recording.

 

_Rose, my dear Rosie, my so beloved wife…_

_Before you start cursing me and swearing that you’ll slaughter me as soon as you can get a hold of me, know that I haven’t chosen to go on that suicide mission. I always refuse the members of my team to go outside for any reason. I do that to protect them. This rule applies to you and to me as well. But I’ve gotten this call after the situation in London got worse. The government wants answers and someone has to go and get them outside. The responsibility falls upon me. It is a direct order from the Prime Minister and I can’t disobey it no matter how much  I hate it. I never meant to lie to you but I didn’t want you to worry about me being outside. My focus would have been troubled and it is important for me not to worry about anything during this mission. My only focus has to be on catching this living human specimen._

_I don’t need to tell you how terrified I am right now. You can see it on my face, in my body language, in my eyes. You’ve always been good at reading me like an open book. My Rosie, I know you don’t want to hear these words but I have to tell you all of this now, through this video. Just in case I wouldn’t come back. Just for you to know. First of all, it’s really not against you but I name Tegan Smith as the substitute leader of the team. You and Jack will be his seconds in command. I trust the three of you the most. All the signed papers are in the last drawer of my desk. You won’t have any problem with everyone. I’ve planned it all. Just in case._

_Second, well, this part is only for you. My dear Rosie. The woman of my life. If it’s the last time I ever get to speak to you, I want you to know how sorry I am. I wish I had found this cure years ago so we could have gone back to our little life, so I could have given you the children you’ve always wanted. I’m sorry for failing my mission, for having myself infected, for giving up on you. It is all against my will. Just know that I will forever love you. I’ve promised you. I’ve promised to love you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I’ve promised to love you until the end and if I lose myself, if I get infected, I’ll hold on to the strength of my love for you to survive in the jungle of nightwalkers. If I never make it back to the lab, don’t forget me but, please, do not mourn me too long. Build yourself a new life and be happy as much as possible._

_I’m asking you a lot, I know that, but I don’t want you to grieve forever. As hard as it is, please, live on and remember me._

_I love you._

 

Maxence stopped the recording and sighed. He pressed his forehead on the desk and for a moment, just for a small moment, he closed his eyes and imagined what his life would be if that virus hadn’t spread on Earth. He imagined himself and Rose working here on their own researches to change the world. He imagined them in a small house with a white fence. They would sit in the garden and watch their kids play in the sandpit or on the swing. In the evening, they would have dinner and read stories to their children. It would be the perfect life. A life full of love and happiness. A life he would be proud of. If his mother could see him now… She was proud of him for finding the work of his dreams, for finding the love of his life. She had died a few months after the wedding and Maxence had had a hard time coping with her death. And then, the virus had hit the world.

Someone knocked on the glass door of his office. He raised his head. The leader of this mission was standing there. Allegro Dyce. A tall guy built like a tank. Red hair. One of the best members of the security team. He was leading this mission as his black combat dress and the automatic weapon strapped on his shoulder were showing. He was having another one on his belt. And one at his ankle. We never were too cautious. Allegro tapped his watch. It was time to go. Maxence turned off his computer and grabbed his gas mask. He left his office, making sure to lock it well behind him. He followed Allegro to the hall of the building. Everyone was too busy working to see them passing by. There was a nurse and another scientist, a guy named Adam, the six others were security men and women trained like soldiers for these missions.

 

“Are you ready, doctor Spitz?” asked Allegro.

“Let’s go,” replied the doctor.

 

He was focused. If he was thinking about this mission too much, he would step back and run away. Allegro made a sign and everyone pulled on their gas mask before they stepped outside. The tension was perceptible. They knew that they probably wouldn’t come back here. This mission could be their last and it was putting a lot of pressure on their shoulders.

 

x

 

Tegan Smith was a brilliant neuroscientist who had been hired by Maxence Spitz personally years ago. It had been an honour for him since he was following Maxence’s work and articles since he found out about him. He was a huge fan of his and being interviewed by the man himself had put more pressure on his shoulders than he ever had. However, the man had put him at easy very quickly and Tegan had brilliantly passed this interview and been hired by Maxence. Being the new guy in a team that was so united wasn’t easy but they had made sure to make him feel comfortable and Maxence had taken him under his wing. A sort of mentor. A dream come true for the scientist who was just a few months younger than his boss. Now, they were like brothers. Something he could never have seen coming even in his wildest dreams.

It was before the virus hit of course. Before being hired here, he was working in a small lab. His skills weren’t used properly. They hadn’t even employed him in the right field. They weren’t using his cleverness the right way. And so, they were often telling him what a loser he was. He had low self-esteem because of that. He had found out that Maxence Spitz, his hero, was the same. He was someone very doubtful of his skills but he was supported by his wife, Rose, and all the team of scientists working for and with him. He had made sure everyone would give him the same support and help him in his induction, in his work. Tegan Smith was very thankful for Maxence to have given him a chance, for believing in him. Working with him was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

That’s why he had been working so hard since the beginning. He had doubled his efforts when the virus hit. He had no family outside so spending his time here was no problem for him. His only family was composed of his colleagues. But he had the feeling of disappointing them all because he was perfectly unable to find a good lead to follow. This virus had an obvious influence on the brain but nothing in the tests he was running showed where this influence was starting, how it was working. Considering the reactions of the infected people, there must be something touching the cells and causing so many damages to human beings. But all the scans he had done on rats before they were freed had given no results. It was frustrating for him because he had the feeling he was disappointing his mentor and that’s something he couldn’t deal with.

He checked his mails just in case someone would have found a new lead. It was becoming a routine for him: getting frustrated about going nowhere and checking his mails to see that no one had anything either. There was a new mail that drew his attention though. ‘MAXENCE SPITZ. URGENT: NEW LEAD IN OUR RESEARCHES.’ Tegan clicked on the mail and downloaded the file that was joined to it. The mail didn’t say much. Just that Jack had sacrificed Peggy and that she was presenting a complete corruption of her DNA. That was brilliant. Tegan jumped on his feet and ran to Jack’s office. Unfortunately, there was no one in there. He grabbed a washable marker from the pocket where he was keeping all his pens and wrote some words backwards: ‘I NEED SCANS. ASAP. T.’

Tegan knew he didn’t need to write his name entirely. Jack would recognise his signature. Everyone was calling him just T in the building. Maxence had begun and Rose had followed. And it had spread. Maxence was sometimes calling him Tenny too. He was the only one to use that nickname. It was affectionate. Anyway, he was going by T for everyone here. So when Jack would see the message, he would call him and let him know when he would be able to have the scans. In the meanwhile, he would just walk around. Everyone was busy. They all seemed to be working on the new lead. Was he the only one who couldn’t do anything? Looks like he wasn’t. Maxence’s office was empty. Where could he be now? Preparing the next step? Was there any food mission up? It would be great. Cupboards were empty.

Tegan made his way to the sports hall. He was gonna sweat a little. It was better than doing nothing while waiting for Jack’s call. He walked to the locker room but before he could get in, someone ran into him, almost making him fall. He looked up to see who it was and swallowed. Colin Appleton. A clever scientist but also a sociopath. If there had to be a bully in their team, it was him. And Tegan was his favourite target.

 

“Ah! The little Tegan. Long time I haven’t seen you. You’re done hiding in your daddy’s legs?”

“Shut up, Colin. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

“You don’t talk to me like this,” retorted Colin.

 

He pushed Tegan brutally, his mean smile gone now. Tegan managed to stay on his feet but still stumbled back to Colin’s greatest pleasure. He decided to ignore him, to walk past him and back off on a punch bag. But obviously, Colin wasn’t gonna let him do that. He caught his arm and held him tight.

 

“I’m not done, Tegan.”

“I am.”

“Oh, are you standing up against me?”

 

Tegan tried to get free from his hold, ignoring the sense of fear that was growing inside him. It wasn’t gonna end here. Colin was gonna play with him. The fake blonde pushed him harder. Tegan’s back hit the wall and Colin grabbed his chin in his head. Tegan didn’t move.

 

“I won’t let a faggot insult me, alright?” he murmured in his face. “Who’s the poofta here?”

“…”

“I said,” he repeated, holding Tegan’s chin tighter, “who’s the poofta here?”

“I am,” replied Tegan, his voice trembling.

“Good boy.” He tapped his cheek with his hand. “Never forget that, heh?”

“Is there a problem here?”

 

Tegan closed his eyes and sighed as he heard Jack’s voice coming from behind Colin. It meant he was saved. He hated feeling so vulnerable, so weak. He hated needing someone to defend him. Colin let go of him.

 

“No problem.”

“Well, leave him alone and go back to work.”

 

Jack shot a dirty look at Colin who just smiled and left the place without another word. Jack watched him leave before he turned to face Tegan who hadn’t moved. He was still standing against the wall, trembling, when the former Captain put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re trembling.”

 

Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started walking away. He was obviously going to the locker room too. He had had his session of sports and was gonna change. That was before he fell upon Colin annoying Tegan. He changed his plans. They both walked in the locker room.

 

“Get dressed. I’m gonna show you a couple moves so Colin won’t annoy you anymore.”

“Jack…”

“You’re the latest of the team. Colin thinks you’re the weakest link and wants you to feel like it. He does that with everyone.”

“That’s not about that.”

“That’s because you’re Max’ favourite? Everyone knows that he considers you as his little brother.”

“Everyone is jealous of it but I never asked for it.”

“I know. That’s just how Max is. When he likes someone, he made you feel like you’re part of his family.”

“Everyone here is part of his family.”

“Colin isn’t. He works here because he’s brilliant. But Max and Colin can’t bear each other.”

“He doesn’t seem like he hates anyone. He’s just too nice.”

“There’s a long story behind it. But that’s not mine to tell. Come on, you were gonna train a bit, heh?”

“It was just until you see the message I’ve left on your door.”

“We’ll see that later.”

 

Jack walked away and disappeared into the bathroom. Tegan stood there, not knowing what he should do now. He opened his locker and started changing into his sports outfit. After all, he couldn’t do anything without Jack. Their study subject was in his office. Everyone knew that when Jack had decided something, it was useless to make him change his mind. So Tegan was just gonna play along. He was still trembling when he closed his locker. He pressed his forehead against the cold metal door and closed his eyes. He hated being like this and most of all, he hated Colin Appleton. He felt the tears burning his eyes but refused to let them run down his cheeks. Instead, he clenched his fists and brutally punched the locker beside his.

 

“Damn it!”

 

The pain in his hand wasn’t gonna last. Hearing Colin calling him a ‘poofta’ was hurting him so much more deep down. He wasn’t the first, wouldn’t be the last but it hurt because he had to suffer through this daily. Sometimes it had gone farther than the little argument they had had earlier. He punched the locker harder.

 

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!”

“Keep it for the punch bag.”

 

Jack grabbed his fist before he could punch the locker once again and really hurt himself. His hold was firm but Tegan wasn’t trapped. He could get free in a second if he wanted too. But he just looked up into Jack’s almost grey eyes.

 

“You’ve got a nice punch, T.”

“I should have punched the face of this asshole.”

“That’s not how the team works.”

“I don’t care about the team when this shithead is bullying me.”

“You gotta let out this rage first. We’ll talk later.”

 

Tegan followed Jack in the boxing room though he didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. The Captain bandaged his hands admirably well. Not surprising for someone who had been in the army. He tapped the punch bag when he was done.

 

“Show me what you’ve got.”

“I should be working.”

“You won’t be able to focus until you’ve let out this rage inside you. Come on.”

 

Tegan was quite incredulous at Jack’s behaviour but he couldn’t deny. He indeed wouldn’t be able to focus as long as Colin Appleton would haunt his mind. So he punched the bag. Slowly at first. Then, quicker.

 

“I can understand that a fresher initiation is required for some people. You’ve all done this when I first arrived here. It was nice. After that, you made me feel like I was accepted, that I was in the team.”

“Maxence even made you enter his family.”

“But Colin never stopped the initiation. Every day he was going farther. And then, he found my secret.”

“Everyone has secrets, T.”

“Not everyone is bullied because of this secret.”

“Okay, you’re gay. Now what?”

 

Tegan stopped punching the bag, surprised. No one knew that he was gay. He had told no one. Not even Maxence and Rose. He had kept it for himself because he was scared of what people would think of him. Colin finding out about it made him want to keep this secret to himself even more. Obviously, it wasn’t so secret anymore.

 

“It was easy to guess. You’ve never flirted with any of the women here and they’re so hot I’m having a boner just thinking of it.”

“That’s…”

“Very me, yes. I’ve heard him speak to you earlier. That was mean.”

“That’s an understatement.”

 

Tegan sat on a close bench, defeated, and looked at his feet. Jack came to sit by his side. He looked straight in front of him. The sports hall was empty. It was just the two of them. It made things easier for a talk.

 

“Colin pretends he’s heterosexual but it’s not exactly the truth.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Jack.”

“Sure about that? I’m a good fucker.”

“Who says so?”

“Everyone.”

 

Tegan snorted. Jack was just like this, boasting about his conquests whether it was for one night or a couple months. Jack chuckled. At least, he got a reaction from Tegan.

 

“If you need it someday, just come and see me.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Anyway, don’t worry about Colin. He just doesn’t deal well with his own feelings.”

“That’s no reason to let it all out on me.”

“Why haven’t you talked to Max about it?”

“And be considered as a grass in the whole lab? No thanks. I’m dealing with enough.”

“You can’t go on like this, T. You’ve been here for what? Six, seven years? It will only get worse. Some people say you’ve got to stay strong and wait until they’re fed up with bullying you but that’s not how it works. He won’t leave you alone until he breaks you completely.”

 

As sad as it was, it was the truth. Jack and Colin had known each other for a while now and the man was just mean. He was no good at heart. That was why he didn’t have many friends here. People were filling complaints against him because he was brilliant but that wasn’t allowing him to threaten his colleagues or worse. Those words didn’t comfort Tegan at all. It was all the contrary for the poor man who finally let out all the weight of the past years. Jack gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him. He would let him cry on his shoulder until the man had nothing left. In the end, he had needed just a friend to listen to him without the fear of being judged. Which was what everyone needed.

 

“My offer still stands by the way.”

 

There was a muffled chuckle and a ‘shut up’ coming from Tegan but there wasn’t any refusal this time. After a while, he broke the hug and wiped away his tears.

 

“You should take a shower. You’re stinking.”

“You’d like my sweat if you were licking it off my body.”

“That’s disgusting!”

 

Tegan slapped Jack’s shoulder and got up. He started stretching his body, turning his back to the whole room so anyone coming in wouldn’t see that he had cried. He wasn’t in the mood for questions of any sort. Confiding in Jack was a big step for him who never said a word about his problems to anyone.

 

“Take this.”

 

Tegan turned his head to look at Jack. He was holding his access card out to him. It was forbidden to do this. It was in the rules. Even Maxence and Rose never took each other’s card, and it wasn’t because Maxence was the boss. It was for everyone’s safety and to protect their work. So why was Jack transgressing the rule number one?

 

“I’m gonna take a shower. Do your scans and get some work done. Prove everyone that you deserve your place here.”

 

Jack gave him a smile and put the card in his hand before he headed for the locker room. He grabbed his towel in his locker and walked to the showers. It was completely desert. It usually was whenever he was around here. The other guys were avoiding him and his flirting. It was amusing him more than anything. They were all pretending to be straight but some of them had played the game. Colin Appleton was one of them. He had played the game and more. Just right there, in the showers. However, now, Jack was taking his showers alone. He pulled off his clothes and tossed them aside. He walked in a hub and turned on the hot water. He closed his eyes and just let the water flow on his sore body. Sometimes, he was pushing the training too far but it was the only way to get his mind off his demons.

His past in the army often haunted his mind. When Maxence had hired him in his team ten years ago, he was just fresh out of war. What he had seen and done there… What he had lost on the field… His fingers found the scar on his hip. A bullet scar. This bullet had gone through him and through his partner standing behind him. The enemies thought they had killed two soldiers in one shot but Jack had survived. His partner didn’t. Just because of a small infection that had gotten worse in the climate of that desertic country. This loss had deeply hurt him and turned him into a fearless man who had nothing to lose anymore. He had taken too many risks and was sent back home after he got badly hurt in an attempt to save another soldier from a buried bomb he had walked on. He had saved him but it wasn’t enough to calm the nightmares and terrors he was suffering from.

That was Maxence who saved him after all. He had come to the hospital Jack was recovering in. He knew about his sciences course, knew that he was a specialist in the DNA field and he wanted to hire him for his researches. Jack had refused at first. These studies were long behind him. He was a soldier now. Nevertheless, Maxence never gave up. He had insisted and when Jack didn’t get to go back on the field after his psychological tests, he had called Maxence and accepted his offer. Of course, he had had to follow a therapy and Maxence was always there to listen whenever Jack needed to talk. Maxence and Rose were the only one who knew about his past. He was thankful for them and he believed that they were life savers. Everyone here had a story about how Maxence had come into their lives and given them a second chance. What a good man.

Jack’s fingers now brushed over the scars that last bomb had left on him. He pushed the memories aside and grabbed the soap. He quickly washed his hair and body and rinsed it all. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed his dirty clothes and walked to the locker room. He threw them in his sports bag and quickly dried himself. He pulled his shirt and jeans back on along with his boots. He added his towel in his bag and put it on his shoulder. He closed his locker and headed to his office. The message was still on the door, though Tegan was in there. Since he didn’t have his card, he used the eye scanner to open the door. He hadn’t expected to find a sleeping Tegan on the couch while he waited for the scans to be complete. Jack smiled and covered him with a blanket.

He could see why Maxence considered him as a little brother, why everyone in the team did. Behind his strong attitude was hidden his vulnerability. Tegan Smith was just like him in a way and Jack liked this particularity a lot. So he would protect him, just like he used to protect the others on the field. And Colin Appleton better mind his own business now!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Plus, there was this guy. Tegan Smith. He was the lastest addition to the team but he had immediately found his place here. It was easy when the boss liked you. Tegan could have been a complete idiot no one would have said a thing about him because he was Maxence’s favourite."

Colin Appleton wasn’t happy at all with the current situation. First of all, Maxence was slowly leaving him on the touchline. Sure he was still working on finding a cure to the _noctiagus_ virus but his part in the researches had been reduced to almost nothing. Maxence had lost his trust in him for some reason. He was punishing him. His part was just to check on their supplies and to make sure everyone had what they needed in terms of pipettes, test tubes and different fluids they needed in labs. It was unfair because he was the best for mixing the cures and antidotes they were creating here. But now, this task was up to another one. Someone called Martha Jones. She sure was brilliant. He couldn’t say she wasn’t. However, no one was better than him and being replaced for something like this… He certainly wasn’t gonna forgive this.

Plus, there was this guy. Tegan Smith. He was the lastest addition to the team but he had immediately found his place here. It was easy when the boss liked you. Tegan could have been a complete idiot no one would have said a thing about him because he was Maxence’s favourite. But he was clever. He was more than clever, and for Colin, it was the last straw. He hated this guy. He hated his gentleness and intelligence and the fact everyone was considering him as a brother. Most of all, he hated the fact that this stupid tramp was attractive with his brown eyes and full beard. He hated the effect the man had on him. That was why he was being so mean to him, treating him roughly more and more everyday. He had expected Tegan to break but he was stronger than he looked.

That was all on Jack’s fault. Colin had always been straight. Always thought to be at least. Nevertheless, when he began working there, he had met Jack and Jack could turn on every living being around him. It had worked on Colin who let the sexual tension win. He hadn’t known what to expect but being pinned to the wall with another man fucking him certainly wasn’t something he could have seen coming for him. He had felt very different after that. A good different or a bad different, he couldn’t tell. But he had started looking at men differently. And when Tegan arrived here, it had complicated it all. The man was attractive and he was given responsibilities Colin was supposed to have. He was supposed to be Maxence’s second in command due to his seniority in this place and he was just being a dogsbody.

That was the reason why he was hating on Tegan so much. He was making him feel unwanted, feel like he was nothing but it wasn’t working. The man had too much support from everyone to break so easily. At least, he wasn’t whining every time he was being bullied. Maxence hadn’t talked to him about this so it meant Tegan hadn’t complained about anything. But Jack had intervened this time. He was one witness. A troublesome witness. It meant that Colin was gonna have to lie low for a while. Jack was close Maxence too and he was a former soldier. It wasn’t someone you wanted against you. So Colin was just gonna do his job and keep his head low for a couple days. If Jack had something to say to him, he knew where to find him.

Colin pulled on his white coat and walked to the supplies room. He filled a trolley with everything he needed to dispatch in the different labs. He didn’t like this job at all but there was an advantage to it: he had an access card that was allowing him in every lab this place had. It meant he could find an empty lab and work on his own stuff when no one was looking. Which he was doing quite often since they weren’t giving him any attention with that cure. He dropped the supplies in the labs they belonged to, ignoring his colleagues working there and muttering things. He reached the lab where Rose and Clara were staring at computers and glancing at the printer. They obviously were waiting for some results. Colin had read the mail Maxence had sent to everyone. The DNA was gonna be tested to see what was corrupting it.

He had printed the results and was having his own file in his desk. Since Maxence was keeping him aside, Colin was making his own researches and experiences but he wasn’t sharing his results. If he was to find something, he would be the hero of the story. All the glory would fall upon him and not on this stupid humble Maxence. Colin was as clever as him, but he failed the psychological tests to get a job with high responsibilities. He was gonna prove them all that he was better than them. He could find this cure before them. He already had a few theories on why and how the DNA was being corrupted by the virus. He just needed to test them when he would have some time alone. Once his job would be done, he should be able to get back to it.

Except Rose and Clara didn’t agree with letting him go to his own business so quickly. He smiled back at them when they did. He had nothing against them. They were on Maxence’s side of course but they were gentle. He pushed the trolley to the work table and put down all the stuff Rose and Clara needed. He grabbed the boxes containing the stuff that needed to be cleaned. Everything was in sealed boxes to avoid bacteriological risks and it was mandatory to wear a hazmat suit. He pulled out a form for this lab and presented it to Rose. Once again, she had a kind smile for him. This woman seemed to be gentle to everyone. It was destabilising.

 

“Hey, Colin. It’s that time of the day again?”

“Hey, there, Rose. I’ve seen that there was a new lead in our researches. It is important that I bring you clean stuff to work better.”

 

Rose pouted lightly. It was too fast for Colin to be sure of what he saw. Damn, this woman was so beautiful. Jealousy burnt in his veins. Maxence definitely had it all in his life. Colin had never felt anything like love for someone in particular but he could love someone like Rose Spitz. He could steal her from his eternal rival and give her a better life than Maxence ever had. He could even give her the children he had always refused her. This woman was born to be a mother and he was keeping it away from her because of some virus they should have found a cure for years ago.

 

“That will be very useful, thanks a lot.”

 

Another smile for him. Clara was too busy with their samples to give any attention to her colleagues. She was taking quick notes and suddenly, she grabbed the phone and dialled a number. She put the speaker on but could only reach the messaging service. She sighed in frustration and dialled the number again. With the same result.

 

“Martha’s not answering. I’ve sent her our observations and the new formula you’ve written but she’s not available to synthesise the cure.”

“Leave her a message.”

“But Maxence wants it done immediately.”

 

Colin said nothing. Rose signed the form and gave it back to her colleague to try and reach Martha. They had forgotten that he was the greatest synthetic chemist of this lab. Martha had been his second before Maxence decided that Colin’s reign was over. He put his hands on the trolley’s handle. Rose was leaving a message. Colin left the lab. He walked in the corridor, waiting for the distinct click that would confirm its closing. But it never came. Instead, he heard quick steps behind him.

 

“Colin, wait!”

 

Rose’s voice. He stopped but only turned around when she put her hand on his shoulder. What did she want from him now?

 

“You were the chemist in charge before…”

“Before your husband demoted me for a fake reason?”

“His decisions are not my business. What I know is that you are a synthetic chemist, surely the best, and that’s exactly what we need right now.”

“Are you suggesting going over your husband’s authority?”

“I’ll handle him. Can you do that?”

Colin smirked, “I love breaking the rules. Count on me.”

“I’m sending you all we have. Tell me when you’ll be done.”

“Perfect.”

 

Rose walked back to her lab and he stared at her until she disappeared behind the closed door. He was smiling now. Finally, the wheel was turning in his favour. He didn’t know what Martha was up to but it was great for him that she wasn’t there. Plus, Rose was exceptionally good at handling Maxence, at least on the personal field. Maybe Colin wouldn’t have to face his wrath thanks to her. With Maxence and Martha out of the way, he could be himself again. He pulled on an hazmat suit and gloves and entered the decontamination room where all the stuff was cleaned. He took off the cover of each box and placed them into the compartments of the cleaning machine. Then, he set the program and left the room. He pulled off the hazmat suit and quickly walked to Martha Jones’ lab. He used his pass to get in. Rose had made sure all the samples and reports were there for him. He just had to work.

 

x

 

Tegan’s eyelids slowly fluttered open. He looked around him to have an idea of where he was. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa in Jack’s lab while waiting for his scans to be done. After that, it was a complete blackout. He glanced at his watch and suddenly sat up. Three hours had passed by. The scans were over for sure. He must have fallen asleep. It wouldn’t have been surprising with how little he had slept in the last few days. He pushed away the blanket that had been put over him. Jack wasn’t there. The lab was empty but a mug of steaming coffee and a pile of scans were waiting for Tegan on the desk. He stretched and walked over there. He sipped a bit of coffee and pulled a face. He would never get used to the awful taste the coffee they had here had. They couldn’t have another brand with the current times so he was usually drowning the taste in sugar. But how would Jack have known this?

Tegan left a note to thank Jack and walked out of the lab with his mug of coffee and scans. How much time had he slept? That was lost time. He couldn’t allow himself to have any moment of break. He needed to work harder to compensate for this nap he had had. In Jack’s office. The thought struck him suddenly. He had slept in Jack’s office. Jack who had protected him against Colin. Jack who had listened to him talk and comforted him while he cried. Now that was embarrassing. He had no idea of how he was gonna handle that. For now, the question wasn’t there. He had something else to do. He reached his lab and opened it. He finished the cup of coffee and placed it on his desk before he scattered all the scans on his luminous work table. He pulled on his glasses and grabbed washable markers, pens and papers. He was gone for hours of work.

It took him less than ten minutes to find the first results. Jack had given him complete notes and scans Tegan hadn’t even asked for but that were essential to his researches. He had the scans before the virus was inoculated and Jack had made sure to scan Peggy’s brain every hour after that. Tegan had placed every scan chronologically on his working table and he could see the evolution in the deterioration of the pig’s brain. Well, deterioration. That’s what they all thought because of the symptoms but it appeared that the cerebral cells were fine. They were just different. Working differently. It was nothing like Tegan had seen before. He ran to his archives and looked for older works he had done along with some tests he had done with the rats. He brought it all back to his work table and strewed it all.

A couple of hours later, Tegan had written over twelve pages of notes and used all the available colours of his favourites markers. He also had a hell of a headache but he saw clearer now. On his old notes, he had highlighted all the chapter on the brain evolution he had written himself. He knew every word of it by heart but reading it again was making him aware that he should have seen it earlier. His studies on the rats had given nothing. Though they were intelligent animals, their brain was very small and couldn’t assimilate too many information or help fighting a brand new virus. They weren’t evolved enough. But with Peggy, there were more results. Of course, they couldn’t rely on these results to 100% because pigs were close to humans but still not enough. He needed to study a true human brain after it was infected.

The problem was that they never managed to catch a living human specimen. Finding a dead body was pretty easy. Very little people died from the virus but it happened and their bodies were left in the streets to rot. After all, no one was wandering in the streets anymore so why bother to clean them? Catching a living infected human was harder. First, because it meant you had to come out at night with the less light possible if you want them to come around. Second, because there was the risk of getting infected yourself. Third, because the new stump was causing the infected to become aggressive in a desperate way to survive. A simple scientist like Tegan couldn’t go on the field to get what he wanted. From what he knew, only Jack and Maxence were allowed to do such a thing. However, Maxence would never accept such a suicide mission.

Tegan grabbed his laptop and opened it. He typed all his notes properly and added colours and graphics to prove his point. In the end, he had a whole file of thirty pages on his latest discovery. Everyone was thinking the brain was degenerating but it was the total reverse happening. As the world was getting older, it was the witness of more and more cruelty and wars. The planet was slowly degenerating and every species was falling into this vicious circle of destruction. Some had already disappeared forever. The humans, as destructive as they could be, didn’t. They were following the move, adapting themselves to survive, even if that meant going back to a primitive way of living. The animality won. The language and the emotional areas were turned off and everything that was connected to the senses was enhanced to face the wild.

Once his report was done, he emailed it to Maxence with ‘URGENT: NEW OBSERVATIONS’ as subject. He hoped the man would read it soon and give him new directives to follow. He ignored that, at the current moment, Maxence was gone and that things were falling into madness in the lab. Colin Appleton was back on working on the cure, Rose and Clara were anxiously waiting for results, Liv was welcoming the food supplies team with Jack, Martha was still not answering the phone and some others were fighting. The tension had spread into the whole building and only Maxence could calm it down. But the man wasn’t there and no one was looking for him at the moment because no one knew he was gone outside to face a destroyed world.

 

x

 

As usual when someone wanted to come into the complex, a huge bright yellow tent of decontamination had been built and only the authorised staff from the interior could access it through an airlock leading to a transparent plastic tunnel that was going straight inside the tent. They of course had to wear hazmat suits until the tests were done. The infected people were led to the underground labs, the sane ones were kept in quarantine. No one had shown the signs of the _noctiagus_ virus so far. If they had, how would they have seen it? They so wanted to believe it would be right there under their noses, that their tests would detect it. It was reassuring them. They were thinking that living outside the world was protecting them from the virus, but their subconscious knew it could come from anywhere.

The food supplies were going through tests too. It was dropped into one empty warehouse, checked and then, carried to the food warehouse. This was done by a full team some bloke named Rory Williams was leading. A simple guy who used to love a woman he had lost to the virus. Quite fearful but also a good soldier. He wouldn’t leave any test to chance. Everything was meticulously checked before it entered the complex. A massive contamination here would sign the end of the Great Britain. Dear Rory saw the damages of war and the damages of that virus. He refused to let it win. He would never accept a win from a thing so insignificant. He would fight it until the end of his life, even if he was the last one standing. That’s just how he was.

Olivia Baxter was just as meticulous as Rory when it came to test the people coming in the building from an outside mission. There were only three men today. Thankfully, they hadn’t been attacked on the way. Liv did the blood test on them three and gave them to her assistant – a young teenager who had nothing left but the lab – so he could bring them to the med bay where the analysis would be done. Liv did other tests that all were negative. She did them a second time just to be sure. Negative again. Now, the three men would have to stay in that tent until the results of the blood tests came. It could last for a while but they were used to it by now. They brought their own stuff to distract themselves during the wait or took advantage of the moment to get some rest.

Hours later, when the tests all came back negative, they were allowed in and everyone shared a good dinner together. The scientists on mission like Jack and Colin went back to work while the others went to the dormitories. The two scientists met in Jack’s lab. Colin pulled out a tube with a transparent fluid. It could have been water but it looked thicker and there were thin black bubbles in it. A bit like a soda.

 

“I thought you weren’t on this anymore,” shot Jack, suspicious.

“Martha’s not answering her phone. As you know, I’m one of the best when it comes to creating antidotes.”

“I also know that Maxence put you aside when he finds out what you were doing beside your work.”

“It never hurt anyone.”

“Because he destroyed it all.”

“Anyway, Rose asked for my help. She found a new formula and I’ve created it. Now it’s your turn. Test it on your fucking pig.”

 

Colin put the tube in Jack’s hand. They were glaring at each other. Jack had no reason to hate on Colin. He was a brilliant scientist but a real sociopath. His behaviour was despicable. This was the way he was treating people that Jack hated.

 

“Speaking of fucking, I think you don’t want that little secret to come out.”

“Are you threatening me, Harkness?”

“No, I’m just promising you that if you ever annoy anyone again in that building, you won’t only lose your tenured scientist job.”

“Oh, little whiner has complained about something.”

 

Colin promised himself to make the faggot pay for this. He had never said a thing in six years and suddenly, Jack came to defend him and he vented it all. Colin didn’t like being threatened at all. Especially not by a man who had some things to reproach to himself. If they had to compare each other, Colin would say that he was the angel of them both.

 

“What are you gonna do then?” argued the blonde scientist with a smirk. “Tell Maxence? He’s not there. No one has seen him today. Do you know why?”

 

Jack was caught off guard. Obviously, Colin did know things others didn’t. Thinking about this, it was true that no one had seen Maxence today. Not even at the cafeteria earlier. Knowing how the man was when it came to food, it was strange that he wasn’t there. He hadn’t even supervised the food supplies delivery. And now that Jack had noticed this little detail, he remembered that Rose had seemed worried during dinner. Maybe was it for something else but he doubted it. He was himself starting to feel worried.

 

“I don’t need Maxence to put you aside. I have my own methods and they’re not as soft as his.”

“Funny how no one, not even his wife, knows where he is. So what, Harkness? He doesn’t trust you all anymore?”

“Alright. You know something. Wanna say it? Say it. I’m not losing any more time with you.”

“He’s gone outside to catch a living specimen.”

 

And on those words, Colin left the lab to go back to Martha’s, leaving Jack standing here. He was processing the information, couldn’t believe it. He shook his head. Colin probably said that to have him distracted. Maxence wouldn’t take such a risk, unless he was forced to. Only one person could force him to go out for a suicide mission and it could only happen if the situation was degenerating outside, which so far hadn’t. Not that Jack knew at least. Reassured about that, he prepared a syringe with the fluid Colin had given him and pulled on a hazmat suit. He went inside Peggy’s room. The pig looked straight at him as he closed the door to be sure she wouldn’t run away. Her vital signs were still abnormal but she was holding on despite the virus in her system. She was surviving longer than the rats and the symptoms were clearer on her.

Jack faced Peggy. She was standing still and looking straight at him. Her breathing was quick and she seemed to be waiting for something. Like food. The virus was suppressing the normal needs like food and water of a being but Peggy really did look at him like she wanted to eat. Like she wanted to eat _him_. Jack felt fear overwhelming him when the pig ran straight onto him and he just had time to step aside to avoid the collision. Peggy ran into the wall and, as if it was nothing, turned to face him again with that same look of hunger. It was the first time she was doing this since she had been infected and Jack wondered if it was a new symptom or just the virus evolving again. He didn’t have much time to think about it as Peggy charged him again. Now it was a cat and mouse game on a much more lethal level.

Thankfully, Jack had lost nothing of his military training and he could corner and immobilise Peggy just the time for him to inject the fluid and get out of the room. He locked it behind him and heaved a deep sigh of relief. This hadn’t been easy. He hadn’t expected some resistance from Peggy. None of the rats had shown such a behaviour. It was new. Jack unzipped the hazmat suit and pulled off the upper part and gloves so he could access his computer; He recorded his observations in a new file and added a description of Peggy’s reaction to him in bold and red. This change was important enough to be brought to everyone’s attention. They would have to be more careful with their ‘patients’. An accident could happen so quickly. They had no time for such a stupid thing to occur.

Jack was making sure his cameras were well programmed to record what was going on in Peggy’s room when an alarm rung through the whole building. For a moment, he thought that it was a new intrusion but it wasn’t the right sound. No, this was an alarm they already had this morning. The alarm of someone coming in. But they weren’t waiting anyone else than the food suppliers who were already in there so who was it? Jack ran out of his lab, ready to assist Liv for the tests that would follow. Maybe it was someone running away from town, someone who saw the building as a safe place – which it was in a way if you forgot about the virus being everywhere. Or maybe Colin was right. Maybe a team had gone out and was finally coming back. The night had fallen a couple of hours ago. They had to get them in quickly, whoever it was.

 

x

 

Liv was biting her nails nervously. No alarm should have been launched. That team had gone out in the deepest of secret – she knew about it because she had made sure they were all ready to go and because she had to stay up for when they would be back – and should have come back in the secret too. All day she had had to pretend that she knew nothing about some people disappearance when she knew perfectly where they were. The hardest had been to lie to Rose. She was her best friend and she had had to comfort her all day because she couldn’t find her husband anywhere. Sure she wouldn’t have found him in the building since he wasn’t there but if she had ever known that he was outside, her fear would have prevented her from working. Maxence had been clear on that point: he didn’t want her to know.

However, now that the alarm was ringing through the building, every curious was coming to the entrance hall to see who the hell was coming in at that hour of the night and that was adding more anxiety on Liv’s shoulders. She saw Rose and Clara. She had never doubted a minute that Rose would be there. Since she had been looking for Maxence everywhere, she might have come to the conclusion he had gone outside. She would be so furious at him, but also relieved to see him alive. If he was coming back, that is. If he wasn’t, Liv would have to take the blow and go through Rose’s wrath for not telling her, for even allowing him to go out. She was ready for every option, really. When Maxence had told her about the mission, she had a bad feeling and it was definitely growing worse with that alarm.

 

“What’s going on? Were we waiting for someone else?”

 

Liv looked up to meet Jack’s grey eyes. The man was handsome, she had noticed it more than once, but he just wasn’t her type. He was standing here with his white shirt and bright yellow plastic pants. The upper part of the suit was hanging on his waist. He should have taken it off. He probably was spreading molecules of the virus that the decontamination airlock wouldn’t have exterminated. But the sensors would have detected it and launched the quarantine if there was any danger.

 

“That’s not a secret anymore,” sighed Liv, pointing to the people around them with her chin. “We had a team outside.”

 

She had lowered her voice so much that Jack was forced to bend over to hear what she said. His face went white. Colin Appleton had been right all along. How had he known? If it was a confidential mission, how could the rejected scientist have found out about it?

 

“Let me guess, Max is a part of it.”

“Yes.”

“And Rose doesn’t know.”

“No one knows. He didn’t want anyone to know.”

“We can’t blame him.”

 

He kept for himself the fact that Colin did know about this mission. He must have found it one way or another and Jack couldn’t accuse him of anything without any proof. He needed to find first how the man had done before reporting his actions to the right person.

 

“Good thing you’re ready. I’ll need you in there.”

 

Jack nodded. If Colin was right – and so far, he hadn’t been wrong – Maxence was bringing a living specimen in. But first, they had to make the team go through tests. Jack pulled the upper part of his suit back on as he followed Liv. She grabbed herself a suit and put it on before they were introduced into the airlock and then, in the tent. Adam, Maxence’s assistant on that mission, was the first one to run inside, followed by two members of the security that were with him. Only three men on the tenth that had left this morning. Liv’s anxiety rose up but she got to work immediately with Jack’s help. Adam, Louise and Danny. No sign of Maxence and the six other people he was with. Those three had a red face and were panting as if they had run from the centre of London to here. Adam’s face had that expression of terror only people who ran away from death could have.

However, no one said a word. Whatever had happened to them, whatever they had seen out there, they wouldn’t tell it to anyone that wasn’t appointed for this. Two others ran into the tent, in the same condition than the first three and another one followed. Emily, Callum and Kyle. Still no sign of Maxence. Their leader was missing. Liv and Jack glanced at each other.

 

“Close the doors.”

“What?”

“I said, close the doors!”

 

Emily was Allegro’s second in command and her orders were clear. The building had to be locked down until she decided that there were no risks. But Liv didn’t want to do that, not when she had four other people missing. Four people including her boss, her best friend’s husband, her friend.

 

“Now!”

 

Jack looked at Liv again. He knew why she was hesitating. For him, it was the same but it was obvious that the four missing persons wouldn’t come back. If Emily had ordered the closing of the doors, it was because they had been attacked. That also meant that the missing people were either dead or infected.

 

“Security lockdown,” ordered Jack through the security intercom.

 

Immediately, they could hear the speakers spreading the information that the whole building was being locked and that no one was allowed out until the lockdown was over. The doors were closed and the iron curtains clicked down until they reached the floor with a distinct slamming. That was it. The lockdown was official. They were prisoners of the building for an indeterminate time. That wasn’t gonna help with the already tensed atmosphere. The security would have to be watching everyone to avoid incidents…


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The tension reached its climax when the lockdown was pronounced. Rose’s heart sank in her chest. The lockdown meant the danger had come to the building. The team outside had gone into troubles and they were running back inside for safety."

Rose was pacing up and down nervously in the entrance hall. Clara was by her side but nothing she was saying was helping. The woman was too worried and too angry to calm down. Her husband had been missing all day and now she was learning that a team had been outside and that they were coming back in a rush. She had jumped to conclusions maybe but she was certain that he was part of this team. Liv had openly lied to her when she said she didn’t know where he was. She had all their names. She had approved of them leaving the building. She had kept everything secret until that alarm rung through the building. Someone had turned it off now that Liv was inside the tent with Jack, but the tension had increased because no one knew who was coming in. Had Martha been a part of the team? That would explain why she had been absent all day.

The tension reached its climax when the lockdown was pronounced. Rose’s heart sank in her chest. The lockdown meant the danger had come to the building. The team outside had gone into troubles and they were running back inside for safety. Were they together? Rose felt bad. A bad feeling was growing inside her stomach, suffocating her. Maxence had often told her how a panic attack was starting but she never felt this way before. She wondered if that was what he was going through every time he had one. She was barely aware of the lockdown, of Clara’s hand on her shoulder. She resisted when her friend tried to take her away from the entrance hall, from the doors that were separating her from her husband, but she couldn’t do much and ended up in a small storage room.

Clara forced her to sit down. She rummaged through the selves to find a single paper bag. She knew how to treat a hyperventilation fit thanks to her medical course and Rose, as a reflex, breathed into the bag until she was calm again. She was left with her anger for Liv, for Maxence, for whoever had forced him to go outside. She was furious against that damn virus that had stolen their lives and caused them to live in that constant nightmare oppressing them all. Anger was easier to handle than pain and fear but Rose had never felt an anger so intense. An anger mixed with a suffocating fear that was boiling in her veins and forcing its way. She couldn’t just stay here while her husband was outside. He would move heaven and earth to find her if she was out there. She had to do the same for him. She couldn’t give up on him in this critical moment.

But first, she had to tell Liv her point of view on the matter. Rose didn’t like being lied to, and certainly not when it came to something as big. She put the bag aside and looked at Clara. The brunette almost stepped back. Rose’s eyes were burning with such a rage that anyone who would want to face her right now would get smashed on the face. Clara was feeling a bit of fear. She wasn’t scared of Rose – time had taught her how to be on her good side – but she was scared for Olivia who was gonna have to face her fury first, for Maxence who would definitely would have to sleep in a dormitory after the quarantine. She wasn’t gonna forgive this any time soon. Her husband was the most precious thing Rose had in life. Clara knew her story well. If she ever lost him…

Clara closed her eyes and sighed as Rose clenched and unclenched her fists, ready to punch someone. They all had a story with Maxence in here, but for Rose, he was the knight in shining armour who had come on his white horse to save her from an abusive boyfriend. At that moment, he happened to be living in the flat’s above Jimmy Stone’s. It wasn’t the first time he was hearing yells that night. He had gotten used to it and was feeling sorry for the young woman who was handling so much hate from a despicable person. He had met her a couple times. She was a lovely woman – not half of the things she was being called by Jimmy – and she was beautiful. He had been jealous at one point, but then, he knew that she was unhappy and he hated the fact he had no clue to have Jimmy Stone sent to jail.

However, that night had been different. He had heard the yells, the fight and the distinct sound of door slamming. A long silence. And Rose yelling again, begging for Jimmy to spare her life. Maxence had forgotten about studying to run downstairs. He had knocked down the front door of the miserable flat and run toward the yells he could hear. Rage had filled him when he saw the poor Rose huddled on the dirty ground trying to protect herself from the man standing above her, his fist ready to meet with her face. Maxence was quicker. He grabbed the man’s wrist and pushed him away. Of course, Jimmy wasn’t happy with this and he charged Maxence. The two men had fought until Maxence managed to knock him out. He hadn’t lost any time and had gathered a terrified Rose in his arms to run to his mother’s. Not to his flat, he had run straight to his mother.

In the family, they sure knew how to deal with violent men. Maxence was only two when Joanne Spitz had thrown her husband out of the house. She had handled his abusive behaviour for too long and him starting to take his rage out on her son was the last straw. She had protected her son and gotten rid of the man. He could have come back, but he never did. Not that Joanne knew at least. But Maxence remembered that night his father had sneaked into the house to threaten him to come back one day. Joanne had always thought the fingers of his left hand got broken because he had caught them in his room’s door after a draught pushed it shut. He had never admitted to her that it was his father that had done this, that he had had to bite the inside of his cheek very tight not to scream from the pain. He had only cried after his father was gone again.

Joanne had only shown gentleness to Rose and given her all the good cares she needed. Maxence wasn’t much around because of his studies but when he was coming, he was always making sure she was okay. It had taken her a while before she could recover from this relationship. She had grown fond of this family who adopted her like it was something they did every day. Maxence was accompanying her when she wanted to have a day with Olivia – still living at the orphanage after his last foster family got rid of her – and Clara and the four of them were having fun together. He was the one who had inspired them to study sciences. They had picked their own field and followed his steps. In a way, he had saved them all from terrible lives and shown them a bright future. And when the time had come, he had called them all to be a part of his team.

 

“Maybe he’s not part of this team,” tried Clara.

“No. He would have told us if there was a team going outside for whatever this mission was.”

 

Clara had to admit that Rose was right on this point. Maxence was always keeping the team updated on the missions and the new leads. He sure had sent them the latest discover and they had sent him their first attempts to create a cure but he had never talked about a mission. What was it all about?

 

“He wouldn’t have done it if he was given the choice, you know that.”

“And that’s all the problem. It means that he’s been forced to go outside and there’s one or two persons who can cause that.”

“That’s what is frightening me.”

 

Rose put aside her rage. She couldn’t let it out now. She couldn’t go and yell at Liv until she was done with the people coming back, nor could she yell at Maxence who better be in that tent with the rest of the team. So instead, she let the other emotions come. Now, the sadness was coupled to the fear. What would she do if he wasn’t in that tent with the others? What would she do if he hadn’t come back? Ever since she had met this man, she never imagined her life without him. He was her lifesaver, her knight in shining armour, but most of all, he was her husband, the man she loved. Without him, she was nothing. She would go back to that terrified teenager she was when he had knocked down that door. When that virus had hit the world, she thought to herself that if one of them had to be infected, she preferred being that one. He could survive without her and find this cure.

Rose took her head in her hands and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sight. Tears were burning her eyes and the grip of panic was oppressing her chest again. What had she done to deserve this? Hadn’t she suffered enough through her life?

 

“Rose. You can’t go on that way thinking… Thinking that he’s infected or…”

“Dead already?”

“Yes. You know him. You know him better than anyone. You need him and he’s very aware of this. He hasn’t gone and thrown himself in the lion’s den. He has been careful and now, he’s back here. Liv is making him go through all the tests before she can send him back to you.”

“But what if…”

 

Clara placed her hand on Rose’s chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes were bright with a certainty Rose wished she could have but only the despair and tears were shining in hers.

 

“There’s no buts and ifs. He needs you to stay strong, Rosie. He’s doing all of this for you, for your future.”

“There’s no future if he’s not there anymore.”

 

Clara sighed. Rose was convinced that something had happened to her husband and nothing was comforting her. Clara didn’t know what to do or what to say anymore. Rose and Maxence were soulmates so maybe they could feel it when the other was in danger. If that was the case, Rose knew, before anyone else did, that her husband wouldn’t come back.

 

x

 

The quarantine lasted three full days and Liv had avoided Rose all along. She couldn’t face her. The names of the ten persons of that team hadn’t been revealed yet, but with the time passing by, everyone had noticed who was absent and they had guessed who was in the tent from there. They had all understood that the reason why Maxence wasn’t there was because he had gone outside and all the rumours had spread. Liv was fearing that day because the seven persons under the tent got to go back inside the building, because it was the day they were ending the lockdown. It meant that Rose’s suspicions would be confirmed. Liv’s phone was full of Rose’s messages asking her if she had seen Maxence and how he was. The woman hadn’t answered. She couldn’t. She didn’t know what to say. The truth would be too much for her.

The doctor grabbed the papers coming out from the printer, the latest results on the seven members of the team. So far, they hadn’t shown any symptoms and the tests were all clear. None of them was infected it looked like. It was a relief for Liv, but she was too worried about the three missing persons. There was no doubt about the fact they were infected now. They couldn’t have survived so long outside. No one could. Especially not with the current times, with the virus mutating and causing the people to be aggressive. They could have found another place to hide, but if it was the case, why hadn’t they come back yet? Had they had a problem with the van? Were they walking? Liv hadn’t gotten any information from the seven members of the team she was keeping apart from the others. They had refused to speak, even to Jack who was accredited to hear reports from a returning team.

Liv read the results the printer had just finished printing. All negative. They were all sane patients. She walked out of the med bay and straight to the tent. She didn’t pull on a hazmat suit. It was useless now. They all looked up when they heard her coming in and when they saw she was unprotected, a general feeling of relief filled the atmosphere.

 

“The quarantine’s over. You’re all negative to the _noctiagus_. You’re free to go.”

 

She didn’t need to tell it twice as they all got up at the same time and quickly went through the airlock and inside the building. Soon enough, Liv was alone inside the tent. She cleaned it. She didn’t want to go out. She was afraid of facing Rose. They all knew the quarantine was over today and they would come to see if their friends were back and safe. Rose would be first in line and there would be so much disappointment in her eyes, so much fear and anger and despair when she would see that Maxence wasn’t there. But staying hidden didn’t work this time as Rose came inside to find her. Well, she first looked around to see that there was no one left in there. Many emotions showed up on her face but only one remained when her eyes met Liv who hadn’t moved since she was in. She walked to her.

 

“Tell me you’ve released him early because he is the boss.” For a few seconds, Liv remained silent. It was Rose’s last hope and she was gonna crush it. She swallowed, opened her mouth. Rose raised a hand. “No, don’t say anything.”

 

Rose started pacing around. At least, here, no one could see or hear a thing. They wouldn’t see her blow a fuse and break down. It was totally sound-proofed. How could a tent be sound-proofed, no one had thought about it but nothing happening here had ever been heard in the building.

 

“He was part of that team, innit? Of course he was. We haven’t seen or heard of him in almost four days. The only reason for this is him being absent. And for what? For a stupid mission who brought back just seven people out of ten? Maxence likes teams of ten people for this shit. Just the number of people he needs. Usually, he lets us know about his projects of going outside. But not this time. No, he has preferred going outside like a coward…”

“I don’t think coward is the right word in this case.”

“I don’t mind what you think!” Rose stopped pacing around the tent and darted her eyes burning with rage on the doctor. Liv didn’t move. She was ready for what to come. Now, she was the target. “If you had thought about this just for one minute, you would have told me what he had in mind. You would have told me he was going outside and I would have done everything to have him stay here. But no! You’ve kept silent! You’ve avoided me because you knew I would react this way and blame you for this!”

“Yes.”

“You’ve let him go, Olivia!” yelled Rose, and Liv took one step back at the mention of her full name. They never used it for a reason that belonged to her. “You knew he was going into the lion’s den! You knew he could die out there and you’ve let him go!”

“Yes.”

“Why have you done that?”

“It was the orders.”

“I don’t care about the orders!”

“He has told me not to tell you anything until he was back. He didn’t want to go. He was terrified at the idea of not being able to make it back to you.”

“So why has he gone?”

“The Prime Minister asked him to. They were supposed to bring a living specimen to continue the researches. The governments are getting impatient. They want answers.”

“The fucking governments are fucking hidden in those bunkers. They’re safe and they’re pushing us, sacrificing us for their world to come back, but they should wake up because the world is never gonna be the same way anymore if we ever find a solution. It won’t go back to a normal state, people won’t trust them anymore after that. And for the infected, hm? Even if we find a fucking cure, there still will have been deaths, people that will never come back to their friends and their families. And Maxence…” Her voice broke. “My Maxence will never be back because of them.”

 

Thinking the rage was gone, Liv stepped closer to her friend and wrapped her in her arms but Rose pushed her away violently and slapped her chest. For a moment, Liv could just protect herself from Rose’s resurgence of rage and then, the woman just broke down in her arms and Liv just held her tight while she cried. She wanted to apologise, to say she was sorry but nothing would stop Rose’s pain right now. Maxence was gone. He wouldn’t come back. He would never come back.

 

“He has promised.”

“I know.” Liv put her hand in her pocket. She had kept this in there hoping she wouldn’t have to do it but obviously she had to. She pulled out Maxence’s access card and slipped it into Rose’s hand. “He wanted me to give you this if ever… He has left something for you in his office.”

 

Rose sniffled and closed her hand tight around the card. He had known there were risks and he had left her something. A goodbye message. A message for her and her only. His last words to her. She pulled away from Liv and slowly made her way out of the decontamination tent. She was gonna straight to his office and listen to the message he had left her. And then, she would withdraw in their room and mourn the only man she had ever loved.

 

x

 

Liv was left alone in the tent now that Rose was gone but she didn’t have the strength to do anything anymore. Her friend’s rage and despair had gotten to her and she felt just as angry at the government for this and just as sad as Rose for losing Maxence. She sat down on a camp bed and took her head in her hands. Memories of Maxence crossed her mind. She remembered how radiant he had seemed to her the first time they met. It was a very bad time for her at the moment. Fifteen years old kid who had just been dumped from another foster family. She could have handled this if none of what had occurred in this family was so serious. She hadn’t spoken to anyone about this. Rose was recovering from the Jimmy incident and Clara had her family. Why would Liv bother them with her own problems?

Maxence was Rose’s knight in shining armour and she wished she had had that chance when she was in this family. She wished someone could have saved her from hell. But there was just her. At first, it was nice. They were a gentle family and they were treating her like she was one of them. After all, they were all foster kids. She hadn’t realised the slippery slope she was on until she fell between his claws. The father was always making comments about her, always ogling her whenever she was around him. It was making her uncomfortable but she thought it was her imagination, that she was so shy and on alert – like all foster kids – that she was imagining things. Until she woke up and found him observing her during the night. Until he slipped into her bed and raped her. _“Making love”_ he called that.

The harm was done, for him and for her. He pretended that they couldn’t keep her in the house, that she had a bad influence on the other kids, that she was creating troubles and sent her back to the orphanage she had spent almost all her life in. She had been treated like a pariah and no one had ever wanted to adopt her after that. But worse of all, she had gotten sick at one time. So sick they had had to call an ambulance for her to go to the nearest hospital – more money spent for her, she would have to pay for it later – and they had found out she was having a miscarriage. She had been told a surgery was necessary, that this surgery had gone wrong and that she could never have children now. And throughout all these ordeals, she had hoped so hard that someone would come and save her. She had never gotten that chance.

All of this threw her into a state of anxiety and mental breakdown. She had kept it all for herself but she was slowly drowning and wishing for it all to stop. She didn’t mind dying. After all she had gone through, it would be a relief. She had never found the courage to kill herself though. She couldn’t even harm herself. All she could do was stare at this scar on her belly and cry at night. And one day, she had met this man, Maxence. Oh magnificent heroic man. He had saved Rose and he had done something better for Liv the day he found out that the man who had hurt her was his father. Jeremy Backfire had recycled himself as the father of a foster family and was hurting other persons. Maxence had gone to confront him but he never gave the first punch. He had provoked Jeremy and let him beat him until the police was called. And Maxence had filed a complaint and sent Jeremy to jail. Just for Liv.

After that, he had become her best friend, sort of her therapist too. He was the only one to know – she hadn’t dared telling Rose or Clara – and he was always there when she needed to talk. He sometimes had managed to sneak into the orphanage just to hold her when she needed to cry. He didn’t mind the hour of the night and day when she was calling, he was just making sure to free himself from whatever he was doing to come. Just because she needed him. He had never changed with time. In a way, he had saved her too, like he had saved Rose. She was the greatest danger for herself in the state of mind she was in and he had managed to change this. Now that he was gone, who would save them all? How would they survive without the man they owed everything to? They had to find him and create that damn cure. They had to bring him back to repay him for all the good he had done around him.

 

“Open the doors!”

 

Liv started as she heard a voice coming out of the security intercom. Wasn’t the lockdown supposed to be over now? The building should be open again. Unless someone else was coming in. But who could that be? They weren’t expecting anyone. Not until next week. And Liv didn’t dare hoping that it could be the three missing people. Jack rushed inside the tent followed by Rory and another security guy named Mickey. They were all wearing a hazmat suit. Liv raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, Liv. You haven’t gotten the message?”

“I was with Rose. What’s the message?”

“Pull on a suit. I’ll explain you.”

 

Liv nodded and went through the airlock and straight to the room where all the hazmat suits and other protection stuff were kept. She picked a suit that fitted her and pulled it on as fast as she could before she ran back inside the tent. No one was around this time. This was done in secret. Again.

 

“Right,” started Jack. “to say it simply: I’ve been in touch with Allegro. He’s survived outside but when they came back here, the lockdown was already in place.”

“They survived three days outside?”

“Allegro did. We had a video chat from his hiding place. He isn’t infected.”

“What about Maxence and Xavier?”

“Xavier died on the field. Maxence is with Allegro. They’re bringing a living specimen.”

“I’m sorry?” asked Mickey.

“Listen, this was all the goal of this mission: bringing a living specimen. Something has gone wrong but they managed to catch one anyway and they’re bringing it here for us to work on it. They know they have to go through the quarantine and that’s why they’ve called us. Liv and I will do the tests on them. Rory and Mickey, you’ll bring the crate to the cages.”

“What about the lockdown?”

“We’re keeping it for another couple of days. London has fallen into complete madness and we have to stay safe.”

 

The orders were given. Now, they just had to wait. Anxiously. Bringing a living specimen in wasn’t without risks. They had to be careful and do it the most discreetly possible. Liv was as anxious as the others but she was relieved still. Maxence was still alive. He was with Allegro who was keeping him safe. Maybe she had given his card to Rose a bit too soon. Once again, they were asked to open the doors so the van could come in the loading bay and parked as close to the tent as possible. Jack did it remotely. He was a brilliant scientist but when it was needed he could become a leader. Everyone – except for Colin maybe – recognised his authority here.

The doors opened slowly with their distinct grating and that alarm sound they hadn’t cut off. But it wouldn’t be heard from the building anyway. Jack opened the tent and stepped outside. Liv, Mickey and Rory followed him. A black van was waiting for the doors to be opened enough to drive in. It sneaked inside and Jack ordered the doors to be closed immediately. Rory smirked when he recognised Allegro’s particular way of driving – as if he was chased down by the police and had to race and slalom all the way to his destination – but it disappeared when the van parked, back doors in front of them. Allegro jumped out of the car, his black combat dress partly ripped, and unlocked the doors. Liv was looking at the other door, hoping to see Maxence but thinking of that, if they had a living specimen, he would be sitting with it at the back. Her disappointment was huge when she saw there was nothing but the crate in the van.

 

“Where’s Maxence?”

“I’m sorry, Jack. I should have told you but the circumstances weren’t good.”

“What do you mean?”

 

Allegro grabbed the crate and dragged it to the edge of the van. It was a normal crate for the scientists. They were using it all the time to bring living specimen – usually it was animals and not humans. But to Liv, it was seedy. It was a long white plastic box with a square of Plexiglas for a window. There was a system for the prisoner to be able to breathe all along the trip. Nothing but a coffin for the doctor who swallowed her anxiety. There was a groan and the sound of someone knocking against the box. Terrifying.

 

“It took me a while to load the crate with him inside in the van. We were surrounded. They haven’t touched the van thankfully.”

“Allegro.”

“He is inside the crate.”

 

Liv closed her eyes and pushed away the wave of dizziness that overwhelmed her. She had thought he was dead because Maxence would have preferred being dead than being brought in that coffin. He maybe was back home but he was infected. If they didn’t find a cure, Rose would have to watch her husband wander like a zombie in a cage for the rest of her life.

 

“Things have gone wrong the field. Xavier died to get Maxence back to us. The others just ran away in front of the danger.”

 

Everyone was still, affected by this turn of events, while Maxence was roaring inside his box. Allegro respected their silence and knew the pain they felt but they didn’t have time to waste now. They had to bring him to the lab and go back to work to find a way to save him. Their motivation would be up now. No one wanted him to die.

 

“Before the change started, he asked me to bring him back here. He wants his team to work on him. He recorded a video for them. Now, take him to the cage.”

 

Rory and Mickey finally snapped back to reality. They both grabbed a handle of the crate and carried it inside the tent. They tried not to look through the Plexiglas but their curiosity was stronger. Rory felt the rage filled him. This was exactly what had happened to the woman he loved. Seeing their leader like this was like a stab in the heart of everyone and it reminded him too much of the day he had lost his Amelia. He pushed the thought aside and walked to the underground lab, making sure not to meet anyone on the way, while Liv and Jack started the tests on Allegro who had been exposed to the virus for too long for him to be fully healthy…


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite the fact he knew he was done, he was fighting against the virus. He didn’t want to lose that already lost fight and he was clinging to the memories of his friends, to the memories of the wife he loved so much. His change lasted longer than it should have because he was struggling."

_Second day of October 2017. Day 1746 since the infection. Maxence Spitz video log. Take 2._

_What I’ve feared finally occurred on this day. We’ve been wandering in the town all day, knowing we wouldn’t see anyone. The lightwalkers don’t come out anymore, they’re all remaining hidden behind solid closed doors and blinds, hoping it will protect them against the virus, against the madness. The virus has mutated again and people have gone violent. The town is ravaged by fires and vandalism. It will become harder to restock the centre of researches with food and supplies. You have to find that cure in the days to come or you will all die from hunger and God knows what else if you have that chance of not being infected. Now, it’s either you find that cure, or you let the world fall into this madness. Or you let the world destroy itself until there’s nothing left. Humanity was a plague and Mother Nature is making us all paid._

_The nightwalkers came out while the night was falling. They were already out while it was still twilight outside. They are less bothered by the light now. They are cleverer than we thought they were. They knew we were coming. They set up a trap for us and we’ve run straight into it. One of them bit my neck, here. Xavier died to take me away from them. Allegro killed some. Adam ran away with Louise and Danny. It’s a chance. In normal circumstances, they would have been punished for this, but I don’t blame them. I would have run away if I’ve had the time to. This is my last words as your leader. I’ve sent Emily away with the rest of the team and ordered her to put the whole building in lockdown to protect all of you. I’ve named Tegan Smith as my successor and Jack Harkness as his second in command. I trust them both to the cure you are desperately looking for._

_I feel it, the_ noctiagus _. It’s spreading in my body. It’s in my veins, burning every single nerve inside me. You probably can’t see it well but I know it. My eyes have turned black. Allegro has stayed with me. He locked me into the room of this sort of bunker we have found so I could record this last video for you. I’m gonna film my whole change into a nightwalker so you can have as many leads as possible for your researches. I’ve asked Allegro to lock me in the crate and to bring me back to the lab. I’ll be the living specimen I was supposed to catch. Jack has sacrificed Peggy for his new lead. I’ve been sacrificed for this mission and I’m giving you myself for your researches. I’m sorry this had to end like this. I believe in all of you. You’ll find that cure without me. No matter the time it will take. Goodbye._

 

The rest of the video was just hours of the agony Maxence had gone through. Despite the fact he knew he was done, he was fighting against the virus. He didn’t want to lose that already lost fight and he was clinging to the memories of his friends, to the memories of the wife he loved so much. His change lasted longer than it should have because he was struggling. He still fought Allegro when the captain of the team came to lock him in the crate but the pain he was in prevented him from winning once again. He was locked in the crate with his camera to continue his long agony until he was brought to the building three days later. The battery of the camera had died some time ago but it had held on long enough to film the entire change, to see Maxence turning into a nightwalker because of a mission he was given.

Rory and Mickey had managed to go to the cages unnoticed despite this hour of the day. Everyone should be out in the labs to work but no one was there. The tension was though. It was the calm before the storm. It was too quiet for something not to happen later, for the storm not to rage when the tension would reach its climax. In a way, it was good for the two men. They could work without the glances of everyone on their backs. They unlocked the airlock and went through it to the first cage. They entered the code and the door slid open for the two men to come in with the crate. They put it down on the ground. Their prisoner had calmed down now that they had reached a room lighted with UV lights. All along the walk, he had been kicking against the plastic and groaning loudly to protest. Or to express his pain.

The two men looked at each other, wondering what they should do now that they had taken him to the cage. They couldn’t leave him inside the crate. They had to free him. But what if he attacked them? Rory glanced inside the crate. His boss had his eyes closed and his translucent skin was red on his face. Intolerance to the light they said. No wonder why he was protesting if it was burning him. He seemed inoffensive, almost dead. Some people were dying from the virus. Was he…? No, he was breathing. Slowly, too slowly, but he was breathing. Someone would connect him to the system to check his vital signs 24/7. He was their Guinea pig until the day he would either die or heal. Heal being the better option.

Rory knelt down and dialled a code on the keyboard of the casing that was on the crate’s side. There were a couple seconds of wait before it beeped positively. The lid was unlocked with a click and Mickey stepped back when his colleague opened the crate. Rory took a step backward. Maxence didn’t move at first. The two men were on alert. They couldn’t keep their eyes off their boss but they really should leave this place. Mickey was opening the door when Maxence blinked and sat up in his crate. Rory felt like he was watching the ghost of a man he once knew as the tall man was extracting himself from the crate. He made no move to attack any of the men present with him in the cage. Instead, he tilted his head on the side to observe Rory, as if it was the first time he ever saw him. But he remained still, not trying to charge like Peggy had done with Jack.

Before the situation could go wrong, Rory grabbed the empty crate he closed, never taking his eyes off Maxence, and dragged it toward Mickey who had finally opened the door. They locked the cage, walked through the airlock. They left the crate in the airlock, just in case, and left the pressurised sterilised place before they removed the upper part of their suits.

 

“There was this woman I’ve always been in love with,” started Rory, standing in front of Maxence’s cage. “She was called Amy. It was short for Amelia. Amelia Pond. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We were seven when I’ve told her that I’d marry her when we would be adults.”

“She said you were crazy, slapped you and ran away?”

“Pretty much. But I’ve never given up.”

“And so? Has she given in?”

“Unfortunately too late,” murmured the man. “I was asking her to marry me when I noticed her eyes. She used to have the most beautiful green eyes I’ve seen in my life and that night, they were gone. I could see nothing else but a dark empty void. She didn’t even know she was infected.”

“I’m sorry, mate.”

“I did my duty. I reported her to the authorities. They have a list of all the infected people. Of the ones that were reported anyway. I don’t know where she is now. I just hope she will hold on until a cure is found.”

 

They both kept silent but their thought was the same as they watched Maxence wandering around his new place: they had lost their best asset to this war against inhumanity. Sure they had some of the most brilliant minds here, but they were all related to Maxence in their own ways and seeing him in this condition would upset them enough to influence their work. Rory had found the strength of leaving his Amelia behind for this cure, would Rose and all the team find that strength too?

 

“Who’s gonna be in charge now?”

“Maxence must have thought about this possibility. He has chosen someone he can rely on.”

“Like his own wife?”

“I don’t think he’d be biased. My mind would be on Jack.”

“T is brilliant too.”

“Yeah, but he’s not strong enough for this responsibility. Colin could be.”

“Certainly not!” exclaimed Mickey, horrified at the thought of Colin Appleton as a leader. “He’s too much of a sociopath to be given any responsibility.”

“Anyway, it’s not like we have an opinion to express on the matter.”

 

Whoever had been chosen for this heavy responsibility of leader, both Mickey and Rory would have to do with that. They were giving orders to their own teams but they had to obey to the leader of the place which once had been Maxence. The two men left the room and walked back to their duty.

 

x

 

_Rose, my dear Rosie, my so beloved wife…_

_Before you start cursing me and swearing that you’ll slaughter me as soon as you can get a hold of me, know that I haven’t chosen to go on that suicide mission. I always refuse the members of my team to go outside for any reason. I do that to protect them. This rule applies to you and to me as well. But I’ve gotten this call after the situation in London got worse. The government wants answers and someone has to go and get them outside. The responsibility falls upon me. It is a direct order from the Prime Minister and I can’t disobey it no matter I hate it. I never meant to lie to you but I didn’t want you to worry about me being outside. My focus would have been troubled and it is important for me not to worry about anything during this mission. My only focus has to be on catching this living human specimen._

_I don’t need to tell you how terrified I am right now. You can see it on my face, in my body language, in my eyes. You’ve always been good at reading me like an open book. My Rosie, I know you don’t want to hear these words but I have to tell you all of this now, through this video. Just in case I wouldn’t come back. Just for you to know. First of all, it’s really not against you but I name Tegan Smith as the substitute leader of the team. You and Jack will be his seconds in command. I trust the three of you the most. All the signed papers are in the last drawer of my desk. You won’t have any problem with everyone. I’ve planned it all. Just in case._

_Second, well, this part is only for you. My dear Rosie. The woman of my life. If it’s the last time I ever get to speak to you, I want you to know how sorry I am. I wish I had found this cure years ago so we could have gone back to our little life, so I could have given you the children you’ve always wanted. I’m sorry for failing my mission, for having myself infected, for giving up on you. It is all against my will. Just know that I will forever love you. I’ve promised you. I’ve promised to live you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I’ve promised to love you until the end and if I lose myself, if I get infected, I’ll hold on to the strength of my love for you to survive in the jungle of nightwalkers. If I never make it back to the lab, don’t forget me but, please, do not mourn me too long. Build yourself a new life and be happy as much as possible._

_I’m asking you a lot, I know that, but I don’t want you to grieve forever. As hard as it is, please, live on and remember me._

_I love you._

 

Rose didn’t know how many times she had watched his video. Enough to have her eyes burning as if she had washed them with methylated spirit. She had cried all of the tears she had in her. Her head hurt but she couldn’t take her eyes off the screen that was displaying the last images of her husband. She would never see him again. He was somewhere, outside, in the middle of the nightwalkers. He was probably one of them too. It broke her heart to think about him that way. She pressed pause and the image stilled. She observed his face, his blue eyes, remembered his voice. Her fingers touched him through the screen. The window was cold but she was feeling the warmth of his skin through her memories. That was what made her take this decision.

She left Maxence’s office and locked it behind her. She hid the key in her office and ran to the equipment room. If Maxence couldn’t go back to her, she would go and get him. She found a black combat dress that suited her and pulled it on without waiting. She was lacing her boots when she heard a noise that drew her attention. She turned around but saw no one. She could still hear the noise though. Someone crying. She followed the sound, trying to be as discreet as the boots were allowing her to. At the very bottom of the room, huddled in a corner, she found Adam, Maxence’s assistant. He was still wearing his combat dress. Had he been hiding there since Liv freed him from the tent? The young man was very upset and was hiding for the others not to see how shaken he was. Sure that if his own friends saw him like this, they would make fun of him though they had no idea what he had seen outside.

 

“Adam?”

 

The young assistant hiccuped and raised his head to see who had found him in here when he thought no one would. He wasn’t relieved at all to see Rose. How could he face her when he had seen her husband be killed right in front of him?

 

“Miss Rose?”

 

His voice let her know that he had been crying for a while but she made no comment as she knelt down. He sniffled and wiped away his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his combat dress.

 

“Have you been hiding there for three days?”

“Where can I go? Mister Maxence…”

“I know. I’m going out to get him back.”

“What?” Adam’s eyes grew big as he looked at Rose. “No. Don’t go outside. Don’t. They’ll kill you!”

“Adam.” She was determinate. She would go outside and bring her husband back. “This place can’t work without him. He recruited us all. He’s the cornerstone of this building. If he’s gone, everything collapses. I have to find him.”

“I’m sorry, miss Rose. I’m really sorry.”

 

Adam broke down again and hid his face in his knees. He couldn’t hide this from her. He had been part of a secret mission and he wasn’t supposed to talk to anybody else but Maxence and since the boss would never be back, he couldn’t talk to anyone. But he couldn’t hide this from Rose.

 

“We fell into a trap,” he murmured between two sobs. “It was the end of the day and we hadn’t found any clue of where the nightwalkers were hiding during the day. We wanted to find one and take it by surprise to bring it back here. It was the safest way to do it but…” He sobbed harder, reliving the scene again and again. “We haven’t found anything and we were coming back to safety. But there was this kid crying in the middle of the street. And mister Maxence… you know how he is. He knew we only had a couple of minutes to go to the van but wanted to help this kid. He told us to stand still and went over the kid.”

 

He stopped speaking. The tears and panic were suffocating him. However, Rose needed to know more. Adam was delivering her the truth. She was afraid but she needed to hear it. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook Adam lightly.

 

“What happened Adam? Tell me. What has happened to Maxence?”

“The nightwalkers, they are cleverer than we thought and… they can come out earlier. The sun wasn’t down yet and they were already lurking in the shadows.”

“Faster, Adam!”

“The kid was infected. None of us had noticed it. When mister Maxence picked him up, the kid bit his neck brutally. The guards, they tried to intervene but the nightwalkers were surrounding mister Maxence. He yelled to us to run away, to go back to the building as more infected were attacking him. He had no chance. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

Rose’s heart sank. She had wanted the truth and she had it. Her husband would never be back. He was infected. Going after him would be useless. He wouldn’t recognise her. His brain was dead. Her knight was dead and there was nothing she could do to save him. Finding the cure? They had no chance without Maxence, and the antidote they had synthesised showed no results so far. Jack was keeping them updated but Peggy’s condition hadn’t improved or gotten worse over the last three days. The results weren’t official as Maxence hadn’t confirmed them although everyone knew that Jack was a trustworthy and brilliant man. It meant that even if she could find her husband out there, she had no way to bring him back to her. She was alone to face the rest of her life and that’s an idea she couldn’t bear.

Body and mind entirely numb, she stood up and left the room. She wandered in the building like a ghost. She didn’t want to see anyone, didn’t want to talk with anyone. She had had a little hope that Maxence could be alive and it had just been crushed down. Screw this man and his will of saving everyone! It had cost him his life and it was shattering her into pieces. The pain in her heart was such that she fell to her knees in the middle of the corridor she was walking in and she yelled to the top of her lungs and she cried over the loss of her only love.

 

x

 

Colin was unhappy. He had been told that Martha had been absent just for a couple of days because she had a cold and couldn’t work. Whenever you were sick, you had to stop working until you fully recovered. It was to avoid any sort of contamination of the possible antidote, to avoid the virus they were working on to grow stronger by mixing with another one as simple as a cold. It meant that Martha Jones would be back to work soon and that Colin would have to leave her lab to go back to the stuff maintenance. He was working on a cure of his own in a free lab. He had noticed the flaws in Rose and Clara’s work and was fixing it whenever he got time but he couldn’t test it on Peggy. Jack wouldn’t let him close to his precious pig. Colin had to find another Guinea pig.

They didn’t have any animal left in the basement. All the rats were gone, the monkeys hadn’t survived. But Maxence was bringing a living specimen in. This was getting interesting. The tests were all done and the quarantine was over. It meant the specimen was between their walls. Colin headed to the underground labs where were the cages set for the human specimens. He needed to see it by himself. He needed to see if that dumbass Maxence had had the courage of going out to get this nightwalker. Obviously he had since one of the cages had been activated. The uv lights were on and the rest of the room was in the dark. The scientist walked to see the face of the infected that had been brought inside. He couldn’t help the smirk when he realised it was Maxence himself. That idiot had gotten infected. It would be a great pleasure to work on him.

Colin knocked on the door to get his boss attention. Maxence out of the game, it made him the leader of the place. They had been recruited almost at the same time. It made him more legitimate to the job of leader than any other of his colleagues. He smirked wilder. Maxence walked to the glass wall Colin was standing in front of. With the last results of the tests, the man knew that the _noctiagus_ was turning the infected into complete idiots and he expected Maxence to try and walk to him despite the invisible wall between them. However, even in his stupidity, Maxence seemed to remain clever. He stopped a few centimetres away from the wall and tilted his head on the side as if he was trying to remember who was the man before him. He really looked like the idiot of the village.

He knocked on the wall to respond the scientist, his hand covered in dry blood because he had hurt himself by hitting the crate repeatedly. His face was covered in red marks that were turning into small white blisters, almost invisible on his translucent skin. He could die of an infection if it wasn’t taken care of. How ironic would that be? Surviving outside and dying from a tiny skin infection? Oh, how much Colin would laugh at that!

 

“I really like how the wheel is turning right now, dear friend.” His voice was pernicious. He appreciated the show before him and couldn’t hide it, nor could he hide his nastiness. “You, in this cage and me, in your place. If you expected to have a special treatment because everyone is your friend out there, you’re wrong. You’ve humiliated me by pushing me away and you’re gonna pay for that. Do you hear me, idiot? Your life is gonna be hell from now on.”

 

To prove his point, Colin reached for the control panel of the cage and pressed a couple buttons, changing the settings. The uv lights were replaced by normal lights. Maxence’s reaction to this change was immediate. His pale skin turned to red and he threw himself to the ground where he crawled under the camp bed to protect himself from the sudden burn he was suffering from. Poor creature was harmless at the moment and Colin was enjoying this more than he should be. It was a human being he was torturing after all. Even if he didn’t consider nightwalkers to be human beings, they still were. When he heard footsteps coming his way, he faked a panicked expression while he tried to bring the settings back to their normal state. He knew them by heart but it was more funny to see Maxence crawling like a worm to avoid the light.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Jack’s voice was so cold that everyone else would have frozen in fear but not Colin. He kept faking the panic and played his part. He was good at it but he needed the right audience. With Jack, it could not work. Especially since the argument they had had earlier.

 

“I was passing by and I saw him turning as red as a beetroot. There has been a bug in the system and I can’t get the right settings back.”

 

Colin stepped back when Jack approached the control panel and let him put the settings back to normal. Maxence was relieved when the uv lights were back and his whole body collapsed to the floor, welcoming the coldness of it with great pleasure.

 

“Briefing. In five. Better be there, Appleton. I don’t wanna see you around this cage again or I’ll put you inside with him.”

“He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Bet on it.”

 

Jack pointed to the closest exit of the room and Colin followed this direction. For now, he was obeying. In a few, they would all obey him. He couldn’t wait. He headed to the conference room where most of the team was already gathered. The briefing was as brief as the name was telling. They were just informed that a living specimen was brought back by Allegro. They didn’t give names. Only the persons who would work on the specimen would have his real identity. The others would just work by a number. There also was another information that filled Colin with rage. As Maxence was declared dead outside, a new leader had been designed. Tegan Smith. Fucking poofta Tegan Smith had been picked by Maxence before he went away on that mission. And Tegan Smith would have Jack as his second. He was so enraged at this decision that he chose to leave the room before the end of the briefing.

 

x

 

Rose hadn’t gone to the briefing. She already knew what would be told. It was Jack who had found her crying and yelling in that corridor and he had only confirmed Adam’s words. Maxence was infected, but he hadn’t been left in the streets. Allegro had brought him back, on his order, and he was now locked inside a cage downstairs. Of course she had wanted to see him and when she was in front of this cage, she broke again at the sight of her dear husband, huddled on the floor, badly burnt by the lights. She had no tears left now and she was alone with a man who used to be hers. And she was angry. Very angry. So, when Maxence looked up at her – he was checking if it wasn’t that cruel guy again – she burst out.

 

“What the hell has gone through that stupid mind of yours to go outside and not tell me? Do you have any idea of what has gone through my mind when I couldn’t find you? Do you know how worried I’ve been when the lockdown was pronounced? When you didn’t come out of this tent? Have you even thought of me, Maxence, when you obeyed that fucking order? If you had, you would have told me! That’s your fault all of this! If you weren’t so clever, you wouldn’t have been the leader and they would have sent someone else! What am I gonna now without you? Have you thought about the lives you were sacrificing when you didn’t check if that kid was infected? A kid in the middle of a street while night is falling. Even Adam knew it was a trap! And you’ve fallen into it head first. What now? Hm? How are we supposed to do without you?”

 

She wanted to break again but she didn’t have that strength into her anymore. If she was selfish, she would have gotten into that cage and let him infect her but he needed her to find a cure now that he was in here. She was watching him, his burnt skin, the bite in his neck not looking nice, as he walked to the glass door to face her. He needed her cares and she couldn’t get close to him like she normally would. Did he even know who she was anymore? A knock on the glass pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her husband who was staring at her, his hand on the glass wall. He pointed to it, to make her understand what he expected her to do. It surprised her. Nightwalkers weren’t known to take decisions or to interact with lightwalkers. Everyone thought they couldn’t but they were cleverer than expected.

Rose placed her hand over Maxence’s on the glass wall and remembered the warmth of it against hers. She sniffled and he smiled to her. At that moment, Rose forgot everything. She couldn’t see the burns, the bite, the translucent skin. She only saw her husband and his smile. He was infected but somehow he hadn’t lost himself and knew who she was. He was making her understand that he was still there despite the virus eating him out.

 

“Oh, Maxence, what have we done to end up like this?” she murmured.

 

Maxence couldn’t hear her since she hadn’t pressed the intercom button. He acted like he had understood though. Rose closed her eyes briefly, her hand still over his. He knocked on the wall again. It sounded like a song. Their song. She pressed the button, quietly hummed it along his knocking so he could hear it. Her watch was ticking the seconds away but time wasn’t existing anymore for her. She was just taking advantage of this moment and making sure she would remember it later when he wouldn’t be himself anymore. She had no idea how long he would hold on to his identity, how long he would remember her and their relationship. So she kept humming the song to the rhythm of his knocking and when she couldn’t hum it anymore, she just moved her lips silently as she recited the lyrics again and again.

 

“I’ll be back in five.”

 

She suddenly ran out of the room. This wall was already too much for her so she pulled out a hazmat suit, borrowed a complete first aid kit and ran back to the lab. She went through the airlock and came into the cage. Maxence turned around to face her. Her latex gloved hand found his burnt cheek and he leant into her touch, much to her rapture. She didn’t care that he wasn’t her Maxence anymore – even if her heart was aching at the loss – a part of him was still there and that part needed her. So, she was gonna take care of him like she had always done and she didn’t mind what the others would say to her…


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jack was as affected as Rose and Tegan by Maxence’s condition – missing for Tegan who didn’t know the truth yet and infected for Rose who had gotten the news from Liv – but he was staying strong to help the two of them to do their jobs, to take their new responsibilities in hand and lead the team to a better tomorrow."

_Fifth day of October 2017. Day 1749 since the infection. Jack Harkness video log._

_A cure has been synthesised by Colin three days ago from the formula Rose and Clara found. They created it from my reports on the evolution of Peggy’s condition. I’ve inoculated the virus into her system six days ago. Her reactions are the same we have observed on humans long before we ended up locked into this building. The symptoms and the evolution of the disease are the same than on the human kind. Unlike the rats, pigs are imitating the human system to an almost perfection. Unfortunately, this isn’t giving us any new clue for our cure. The one synthesised by Colin hasn’t worked. The only effect it had was to make the intolerance to the lights less aggressive. It’s something, but not the goal we’re trying to reach._

_In the meanwhile, the team that was sent outside has come back. Well, seven of them have come back. Thankfully, they are all sane. None of them showed symptoms during the quarantine and we know that the virus isn’t that long to show up. As a proof of it, Allegro brought back a living specimen. One of our men that was on the field was bitten by a nightwalker and has developed the symptoms in the minutes that have followed the bite. While he was still himself, he has taken the decision of sacrificing his life for us to be able to do tests on him. All the samples we will work on right now comes from that person and all the next attempts to a cure will be tested on him. As it is someone we all know and respect here, it won’t be easy. But we have to do it. As an homage._

 

Jack was heading to Tegan’s office. Since the announcement of the new organisation of the hierarchy, the team was a complete mess. Rose hadn’t come to the briefing, Maxence couldn’t come, Colin had run away and Tegan had been shocked by his sudden and unexpected promotion. Both Jack and Rose were his seconds in command but Tegan knew well what it meant. Only Maxence could pick his successor and if he had named him, it meant he wouldn’t be back. He either was dead or infected. They couldn’t count on him anymore. The name of their living specimen was still a secret. Jack would send a mail later with the video to the only persons that would work on him. It was hard to consider him as a test subject.

Jack was as affected as Rose and Tegan by Maxence’s condition – missing for Tegan who didn’t know the truth yet and infected for Rose who had gotten the news from Liv – but he was staying strong to help the two of them to do their jobs, to take their new responsibilities in hand and lead the team to a better tomorrow. He had already picked up the pieces of Rose. He had found her in an empty corridor and held her tight against him until she calmed down. He had confirmed Adam’s words. Why would he lie to her when she knew the truth he would have impersonally given her into a mail later? He had comforted her and told her where she would find her husband. He had wanted to go with her, afraid of what she could do, but he had to get ahold of Tegan.

There was no one in his office when Jack arrived there. The lights were off. Tegan wasn’t there. He must have chosen to hide somewhere so no one would see him being completely hysterical with anxiety. Jack wondered why Maxence had chosen Tegan as his successor. He must have known that Tegan didn’t have the shoulders for this. He was a great man with a great intelligence but he wasn’t very authoritarian. How would he be obeyed? Good thing Maxence had thought about Jack and Rose to help him deal with it. Naming Tegan was showing him a huge proof of confidence and maybe that was what Tegan needed to get some maturity. But first, Jack had to find him and force him out of his shocked condition. Where was he hiding?

Jack now headed to Maxence’s office. This was where all the decisions were taken, where all the official documents were kept. If Tegan wanted to walk in Maxence’s shoes, that was the place to go. However, the place was as empty as Tegan’s office. No one had come in there since Maxence was gone. No one but Rose since Liv had given her the access card for a reason she hadn’t told Jack. He was suspecting that Maxence had left his last words to Rose before leaving and asked Liv to tell her where to find them if he wasn’t coming back. Jack didn’t have to find Rose. He knew well where he would find her and he hadn’t stopped her. She was clever enough not to do anything inappropriate or stupid.

He headed to the sports hall. Tegan was spending lots of time there when he wasn’t working so Jack expected him to be there to unleash his anger and fear and sadness. At this hour, there was almost no one in there. Mostly the security members that were having their break after a long shift. Jack looked into the locker room and peeked in the showers but there was no Tegan in there. Where could have be gone after this briefing? Was it possible that he had gone straight to the underground lab to see Maxence? The access hadn’t been restricted yet. Jack had asked Emily and Kyle to check every entry in that lab. He had given them a list of the allowed people and no one else could enter there. It was just security mean until the system was programmed to only let in the little people allowed in there.

Jack was gonna leave the sports hall when he caught the order given to all the guards that were in this area. There was ruckus, people fighting and their intervention was needed. Immediately after, he saw a dozen of men and women running to the punch-up followed by all the security members that were in the sports hall. As Tegan was nowhere in sight, Jack decided to take the matter in his own hands and ran in the same direction. The more he was getting close, the more the sound of arguments and fights became clear. Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria. A crowd was forming a circle around five persons fighting. They were cheering and yelling and adding more tension to the already tensed atmosphere.

The five persons fighting didn’t care about the crowd around them. They were too focused on their argument and on throwing fists to notice anything else. The security created a breach through the crowd causing them to protest and started looking for troubles. The situation quickly became uncontrollable and Jack was forced to call backup to handle this mess. He had expected it to happen and was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner. He had to throw himself in the free-for-all to give a hand. He received a punch or two and got kicked but his past as a soldier allowed him to overpower his assailants. It took a long moment before the fights came to an end and Jack was keeping one colleague pinned to the ground as he glared at the crowd around him, crowd that was being handled by the security now.

 

“What’s the matter, guys? Is this how you’re working now? I know the conditions aren’t great! I know this is hard on us all! But this isn’t how we’re gonna find a cure! If you wanna fight so much, go and talk with Emily! She’ll train you and you’ll go on the field! That’s what you want? Going outside? Do you have any idea of how it is? Last time a team went outside we’ve lost two great men! And you’re fighting like enraged dogs just because you’re locked inside a building that is keeping you safe?”

 

There were new murmurs of protestations but Jack made them shut up with just one glare. He was in no mood for their protestations.

 

“We’ve lost our leader today and it’s hard for us all but he wouldn’t have wanted this. We can save him, just like we can save everyone if we find that cure. But to find it, we gotta work together and not lose ourselves in useless violence. Is that clear?”

 

This time, he didn’t get any protestation. He dismissed them all and the crowd dispersed along with the security members. Jack freed the man he had kept pinned to the ground and made his way to the underground labs. He found Tegan standing there, in front of Maxence’s cage, his face impassible. He stopped by his side and followed his look. His jaw dropped to the floor. He should have expected it but it still surprised him beyond words. Inside the cage, wearing a hazmat suit, was Rose. Maxence was laying on the camp bed and had his head on her lap. She was stroking his hair with her gloved hand and he wasn’t moving. She had taken care of the burns on his skin, of the bite on his neck and had connected him to the system. She had done Liv’s job and hers all at once but she was still in the cage. She was acting as if her husband was the same. It was a fear Jack had had.

 

“She has done the blood tests too.”

 

Tegan gave a nod toward the cold room where all the tubes with Maxence’s blood were kept. She had locked the cold room with a code she wrote on a post-it that was on the control panel. At least, her job was done properly. Usually, they would have asked Colin to deliver the samples but Jack wanted him to stay away from Maxence. The little trust he did have in him before was gone. He was gonna keep an eye on him.

 

“Why has he picked me, Jack?”

“Because he trusts you to do the job properly.”

“I don’t have the authority for that. They won’t listen to me. Colin…”

“Leave Colin to me. Everyone respects you here. Maxence believed you were the right person for this job and I believe it too. You just have to grow a pair and take your responsibilities.”

“Don’t be harsh on me.”

“Someone needs to push you.”

“That is turning me on.”

 

His eyes were sad, so sad, when they met Jack’s but there was also this spark of anger and disgust and fear toward the current situation. He needed more self-confidence, that was for sure, but right now, Jack could help him grow a pair like he said.

 

“Does your offer still stand? I need a topper.”

 

This would change his mind and distract him from his current thoughts and maybe he would feel like a stronger man after that. Jack smirked and led him away. He could have done that in any dark corner but this was Tegan and he wanted to it to be better than any other sex affair he had had before. Tegan wasn’t following this opinion though and he forced Jack to fuck him hard as soon as they were out of sight.

 

x

 

Colin was furious. Nothing was going his way and he hated that. He was definitely out of the game now. Tegan would make a restricted list of the authorised people around Maxence and the cage and he wouldn’t be on it. He wouldn’t even have access to the blood samples or scans or reports. He would have to steal them to make his own cure. He looked at the few ones he had already synthesised from the results Rose and Clara gave him. He was keeping them in the fridge of his lab. He maybe would tell Rose about this. She was the nicest of them all and she would listen to him. But that implied telling her about his secret researches. She would take it  less badly than Maxence and all his puppies. But for now, he was gonna unleash his rage away from everyone else.

 

x

 

In the meanwhile, Clara was unaware of Colin’s wrath and Tegan’s sudden need for sex. The briefing had had her really tensed with all the bad news that were told and she had needed to relax for a while. The lab wouldn’t the same now and the atmosphere was gonna be as heavier as the sky before a terrible storm. The lockdown would be definitive now and the doors wouldn’t open for anything else but the deliveries that were gonna be as rare as the lightwalkers. She had been upset to hear that Maxence was part of the victims. Rose was right when she had said that he wouldn’t come back. She had known it long before they all did. As her friend, Clara should have gone to her, but then, what would she have said? _I’m sorry_? It would never be enough for the loss she was experiencing.

Clara didn’t have that particular story Olivia and Rose and Tegan had in common with Maxence. He hadn’t come on his white horse to save her from an abusive man, neither had he kicked the asses of everyone who thought you were worth nothing, or taken her out of an orphanage to find a better fate. No, Clara Oswald was a normal woman who had been raised by her parents and was to inherited _The Maple Leaf_ , the family paper shop. Except Clara had other projects. She wanted something else. She was clever and curious, curious to the point of getting in troubles. She loved sciences and experimenting and watching documentaries on how the humans were working.

Maxence Spitz had shared that passion with them. He had shown them little things he was working on and encouraged Clara to follow her heart when he had seen how great she was at correcting his mistakes. She was made for sciences and she had lied to her parents for months to study them. On days, she was learning how to run the shop and on nights, she was taking classes. Maxence had been giving her help with some stuff she didn’t understand and he had taught her lots of small things that weren’t in the books. When he saw that she couldn’t handle the two lives she was living anymore, he had forced her to speak to her parents, to make her choice. She had been so afraid of telling them but they knew it in the end and as sad as they were not to have someone to take the shop after them, they had encouraged her to do what she loved.

Clara wondered what had occurred to the small shop. It had been closed not long after the virus showed up and her parents ran to safety on her advices. Was it still closed on its little street, waiting for its owners to come back? Or had it been plundered? The thought was making her sad and she remembered all the good moments she had lived in there, all the times she had run in the shop, scrawled on papers that were supposed to be sold. A small smile crossed her lips and the nostalgia of this old time filled her.  She would still be there if Maxence hadn’t crossed her path. Would have she been happy? She would have, probably after some time, and her mind would have stopped dreaming of sciences. Maybe.

She sighed and did another length. The pool of the centre was empty today. She was alone and it was for the best. She was coming here to relax and avoid his tensed colleagues. She was swimming for a whole hour and then, she was taking a shower and going back to work. And now that they were under a permanent lockdown and that a living specimen was in the cage, she would have a lot of work.

 

“I knew I’d find you here.”

 

Clara didn’t hear the voice that was speaking to her with the water but she saw the feet waiting for her on the edge of the pool. She gripped the edge and slipped her swim goggles on her head. She looked up at her visitor and smiled.

 

“You should go for a dip, Liv. The water’s good.”

“No thanks. I’m not a fan of pools.”

“You’re not a fan of anything that applies people seeing your body.”

 

Clara had noticed it several times. Liv wasn’t taking part in collective sports, nor did she change herself in front of the others. She was taking her showers alone and never got close to the pool. Unless she was looking for someone. Liv’s face shut immediately.

 

“Sorry. I just don’t understand why you want to hide yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I do actually.”

 

Her voice was cold. It was an habit to shut herself whenever her body was evoked. Only Maxence knew why she was that way and he had made sure she could take her shower and change herself away from people’s looks. But that wasn’t stopping the questions.

 

“I don’t see what honestly. You look like a goddess to me,” smiled Clara.

“Believe me, there’s nothing of a goddess in me.”

“Why would I have flirted with you in that pub then?”

 

Liv pulled off her shoes and socks and rolled up the legs of her jeans. She sat down on the edge of the pool and put her feet into the water. Clara was right. It was good.

 

“Rose and Maxence had stood us up that day and those guys showed up. You didn’t flirt, you snogged me.”

“You snogged back.”

“Never thought I would, heh?”

“I thought you were into men and only men.”

“Remember the faces they made.”

“Sure I do! It was hilarious!”

 

Both women laughed. The sound echoed in the large empty space. Liv bent over and stole a kiss from her girlfriend’s lips. What was a playful kiss had become something serious for them. So far it was going well, except Liv refused to show her full naked body to Clara and she wasn’t telling her why. Which resulted in Clara being frustrated and hurt and Liv feeling awful for not being able to speak to her about her past.

 

“But you haven’t come to remind me of the past, right?”

“No. We have blood samples taken from the living specimen. We should go back to work.”

“Something’s bothering you, Livie.”

“What is not? The world as we know it doesn’t exist anymore and our friends are falling one after another.”

“Are you speaking about Maxence?”

“Losing him… it’s losing a limb. I miss something now that he’s gone and I can’t work well.”

“I feel bad for not going to Rose. She must feel so bad right now.”

“She is. She tore a strip off me already.”

“Not like it’s your fault.”

“I’ve let him go and now, he’s part of them. The nightwalkers.”

“Better infected than dead.”

“I don’t know.”

“It leaves us a chance to save him.”

 

Clara winked at Liv and swam a little more. She should be back to work now. She should be waiting for Tegan’s emails for what to do next but she needed more of that calm atmosphere there was in there.

 

“You should really come in. Even for a couple of minutes. It would do you a lot of good.”

 

Liv looked around her. The pool was empty. There was only the two of them. She shrugged and checked her pockets to be sure she didn’t have anything that was dangerous with water and then, she jumped into the water. She just hadn’t thought of one thing: she wasn’t in her depths and she had never been taught how to swim either so she found herself drowning and could only cast a SOS to Clara who came and caught her in the minute.

 

“Well, that was rather unexpected.”

“There’s one thing I’ve learnt today.”

“And what is it?”

“That there’s no time to waste when tomorrow isn’t guaranteed.”

 

On these words, Liv wrapped her arms around Clara’s neck and kissed her deeply. And that was there, in this pool, while they were clinging to each other, that Liv finally unveiled her past to her long time friend and dear girlfriend.

 

x

 

The sun was about to rise on this new day of October but there still were movements in the centre of researches for contagious diseases. A new team had been formed that night and that little group was now standing in the conference room waiting for Tegan to show up. He had convoked them all for a quick briefing before the new day began. With Jack, he had made a list of the most trustworthy and best scientists and security members of the building. All those people would be working around Maxence. They didn’t know it yet. A couple of them knew but the others were anxiously wondering why they had been convoked and why there had been so many changes in the hierarchy in a couple of hours.

So, they were around twelve people selected for the next step in their researches. Olivia Baxter, the doctor; Clara Oswald, engineering and proteomics; Tegan Smith, neurologist and leader; Martha Jones, synthesiser; Jack Harkness, geneticist and molecular biologist; Mickey Smith, security member and half computer engineer; Rose Spitz, cell biologist; Adam Mitchell, clinical biologist; Zachary Evans, computer engineer; and Rory Williams, Emily Adgate and Kyle Causby, security members. All twelve of them would be on a different level than their colleagues. They were held to the professional secret. So far, eight persons knew that the living specimen was Maxence. What would be the others reaction?

Rose was standing in a corner, her arms folded over her chest. She was unhappy to have been taken away from her husband and it was clear on her face. Adam had been chosen to replace Maxence on certain things he had been taught but he wasn’t sure to be the best for this. He was always boasting around – especially if Colin was near – but it didn’t mean he was that great. After all, he was just an apprentice. He didn’t even have his doctorates and doubted he would ever have them in the current situation. Unless they found a cure. Adam had had the chance of being Maxence’s apprentice for years now and he had learnt a lot. It would be more than enough to get his certification, and if he was part of the team finding the cure, he would be famous. He liked that idea.

Tegan finally entered the room. He wasn’t as neat and tidy as usual. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was messy, he had dark bags under his eyes and he clearly was anxious. He took a deep breath and faced them all.

 

“I’ll be quick,” he began. He really hoped his voice wouldn’t go downhill. He was the leader now and even though he had picked people he trusted, people who respected him, if he failed, it would be very hard on him. “We have a living specimen downstairs but we’ve kept his name a secret because of who he is. You’ve been chosen for your discretion and your professionalism. You’re all the best on your field and I need you to follow me on this. We have to find this cure. We’re getting close to it everyday”

“We all know that, T,” intervened Zachary. “What we don’t know is where is Maxence and why we now have to work in the secret.”

“Maxence has gone on the field a few days ago,” explained Tegan, his voice dull. “They’ve been attacked on their way back. Xavier died, Maxence is infected and Allegro is in quarantine. He has brought Maxence back here on his orders. Maxence is our living specimen.”

 

Tegan had kept his voice calm and serious, devoid of emotions when he wanted to cry loudly at the loss of such a friend. The persons who knew about this looked down at the ground, morose. The others stared at Tegan with horror. So that’s why they were working in the deepest secret. Zachery, a tall brown haired man with green eyes, arched a non-existent eyebrow. He was divided between horror, confusion and disbelief.

 

“So that’s why his name hasn’t been given during the briefing.”

 

Zachary was trying to keep his voice steady but he was very affected by this news. He didn’t have a story like Rose and Liv but he liked Maxence a lot as a friend and as a colleague. It was a shock to him as much as it was for everyone else.

 

“Indeed. We want to keep it a secret for now.”

“But everyone knows he isn’t back.”

“Everyone thinks he’s dead and we want it that way until we find that cure. So not a word to anyone that isn’t in this room. All our emails will be encrypted and we will only talk about this case in my office.”

 

It seemed clear to everyone but the tension was getting worse. They were keeping a secret people would like to know. A secret some would try to find out. Plus, if they wanted to save their boss, they had to find that cure and not leave it to the other centres of researches. It was up to them and the pressure of it was gonna be hard to handle.

 

“If that’s clear for everyone, let’s start with the serious things. Rose has done the blood tests and recorded the first observations about our patient number one. This is what we’ll call him publicly, patient number one. Adam, you grab a couple tubes and you begin analysing it. You send your first conclusions to Jack and Clara. Rose and Liv, I’ll need your help to run scans on him. Rose, you’ll have to take skin and hairs samples for your own analysis. Zack, I need you a create a private cell for us to be able to communicate on a more private network. I also need you to set the card readers so they only let the twelve of us in. Rory, Mickey, Emily and Kyle, you’re in charge of our security and the one of our patient. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Tegan dismissed them all. They all ran to their jobs. Only Jack remained in the room with him. Tegan was relieved to see everyone obeying him. It really had frightened him that they might not. It was sort of exciting and seeing the smirk on Jack’s face showed him that he too was excited by this situation.

 

“I think I fancy my boss.”

“You fancy everyone, Jack.”

“Yeah, but you a little bit more.”

 

Jack was very close to him now, close enough for his hot breath to brush over Tegan’s lips. Shivers ran down his body and he felt very aroused now. Jack traced a line from Tegan’s chest to the bulge in his pants. Tegan drew a shaky breath in.

 

“And I think you fancy me more than you think,” Jack murmured in his ear, sucking on the lobe.

 

Tegan moaned and he felt very tight in his pants. Jack’s finger traced his length through the fabric of his pants. He was having fun.

 

“We have work,” panted Tegan, trying to resist. “We can’t.”

“I’ll be quick, I promise.”

 

He was quick indeed. Quick and sort of brutal. Tegan was sure he was wearing marks on his neck and arms as he was walking to the cage. It was time to stop flirting and to get back to work…


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose took another step forward, Maxence stepped backward. This little game lasted until his back touched the glass wall behind him. He was already a trapped beast in a cage. Why were they reducing his living space?"

Taking Maxence for a complete scan of his person was harder than anyone had thought. First, they had to convince him to enter the crate once again. Knowing how hard it had been for Allegro to lock him inside though Maxence had given the order to, they had expected him to resist now that the choice wasn’t his. When he saw Rose came in with the hazmat suit on, he had been relieved. But then, he had seen Tegan and Liv with the crate and that wasn’t pleasing him at all. He stepped away from them with that slow pace all the nightwalkers had. Rose gave him an apologetic look. They had sent her first to make things easier for him but that wasn’t working. He gave her an inexpressive look where she managed to read fear. It almost made her step back but she had to do her duty. It was for his sake.

Out of respect for their former superior, Tegan and Liv waited by the door. They put the crate down and didn’t make any step further into the cage. Only Rose would go around Maxence. They didn’t want to hurry him but they didn’t have much time. They had to do the scans before breakfast. It was the best moment. They wouldn’t meet anyone before and so, their secret would remain complete. Rose took another step forward, Maxence stepped backward. This little game lasted until his back touched the glass wall behind him. He was already a trapped beast in a cage. Why were they reducing his living space? Rose raised her hands as a way to show him that she didn’t have anything, that she wouldn’t hurt him but it wasn’t reassuring him. He was trying to run away from them but there was no way out. Unless he created one.

He refused to turn his back on them. Who knew what they could do while he couldn’t see them? His sight wasn’t very good before the infection. He was wearing glasses but now, it was worse than ever. Most of the time, he was forced to blink a few times to get an almost clear sight. Everything was a blur around him. He couldn’t see faces unless he focused. It could be annoying when there was someone in there with him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t tell who was the man who caused him to be so badly burnt. He could guess when Rose was in there. A blur sight would never prevent him from recognising her. She was there right now, facing him, but he didn’t trust her because she hadn’t come alone. There were three blurry silhouettes and that box. He remembered being locked inside and he didn’t want to live that again.

He pressed his back tighter against the wall. One of his hands was feeling that glass wall. He was looking for a breach, a weaker part. Anything that would make him run away from here before they could lock him in the crate. A part of him should know better. These cells were made on purpose. No one could get away from here without the codes. The glass was unbreakable and there was no breach. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand but it didn’t make his sight any better. No one was making a noise. They weren’t speaking. They were there for a mission and they would only do that. He was nothing more but a pig to slaughter in the name of science. He had chosen it in a past life and if he had been able to, he would have regretted this choice. He had had no idea what being trapped in this cage would be like.

There was a noise. Sort of an interference sound. Then, a masculine voice. Something about heartbeats being too quick. Most likely his. He could feel this little organ painfully knocking against his ribcage. He glanced around him, hoping to find a miraculous way out. The two other figures were still in front of the door, unmoving. The third one had stopped but she would come toward him again. It was just a matter of minutes. Or even seconds. He slowly moved the opposite way, his back still on the wall so no one would catch him from behind. His burnt skin was brushing against the glass and it felt like he was being skinned alive but losing a little bit of skin was nothing compared to death and he knew that, if he was going in that box, he would be done. The first time it had led him here. He wasn’t sure if he would like the new place they would take him to.

He rubbed his eyes again. This blurry sight was giving him a headache and she was trying to comfort him, to tell him that he was gonna be alright. She thought she knew what he was going through but she didn’t. She wasn’t the one in his position. She could go out of this room all she wanted. She didn’t have blurry people watching over her all the time and asking him to give his blood or hair or whatever else they needed. He could feel fear but he could also feel anger and this anger was rising in his chest. He clenched his fists, adopted an offensive posture. She was told to step back but she refused. According to her, he wouldn’t hurt anyone, but she couldn’t know what a terrified person could do. One of the two silhouettes, the taller one, moved and Maxence caught his chance. He jumped on the closest person in the cage.

There was a curse and everyone moved out of his way. The door was free. He had to reach it before they could stop him. The only trouble was that they were faster than he was and they had a much better sight. He had to be crafty and play it well. He tried to gather his ideas but his brain was working so slow. He shook his head. The three figures were speaking, setting a plan to catch him and lock him in the crate. He didn’t understand everything but now he knew that there were two women and a man in this room with him. He was outnumbered and couldn’t go against them. It was a source of worry for him and it wasn’t slowing down his heartbeats. Someone was watching his vital signs closely outside of this room. They were observing him. Once again, he thought of himself as a trapped beast.

Step by step, he was getting closer to the wall. He pressed his back against it and felt around it with a hand. The three figures were surrounding him. They had understood they wouldn’t get anything from him by sending someone he had had bond with in the past. They teamed up to catch him. That left him little room to escape. Finally, his hand found a groove. The door was there. It wasn’t a simple handle. There was a code. A fingerprint reader. It was to bet that they hadn’t refused him the access. They must have forgotten about this. It hadn’t been made for someone from the lab to be locked inside the cage. He clenched and unclenched his fists. His hands were clammy. The reader wouldn’t recognise his palm if he didn’t do anything against it. He wiped the right one on the pants he was wearing.

They were trying to convince him that it was for his own good but he was too busy focusing on his next move to listen to them. No one seemed to have understood what he had in mind so he overtook them and reached the fingerprints reader as fast as he could. He brutally placed his hand on it. It scanned his hand. The system recognised him and the door opened as the reader made a positive sound and showed a green light. There was another curse as he sneaked in the airlock. Someone yelled an order and when he placed his hand on the second reader, the light became red and the access was refused to him. He couldn’t leave the cage. He had no chance of escaping them now.

The technician out there was his only chance. He banged against the glass wall with his fists. That was the only way he could draw someone’s attention on him since his voice had disappeared. He couldn’t tell if it worked but no one came to help him when the three figures brought him under control. He fought them, fought harder when they put him in the crate but he was powerless and soon enough he was locked in this box again. He kicked and punched and growled but the box remained desperately closed. They would take him to the slaughterhouse now. The crate was slid outside of the airlock and a new figure joined the small group.

 

“Looks like he’s given you troubles.”

“He was frightened.”

“Nightwalkers don’t have feelings, Rose. You’ve seen it. He attacked you.”

“I told you he was terrified! He remembers how the place works and he knows what we do to our subjects.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Let’s get him to the scan. We have to do this quick to bring him back in there.”

 

The box was lifted up and taken through corridors and stairs despite the weight of it. Maxence wasn’t gonna make things easy on them since he was raging inside the box. They had a hard time carrying him since he was struggling so much but they didn’t give up and soon they reached the scans room. The crate was put down and a blurry face showed up in the plexiglass window.

 

“Maxence, I know you don’t understand and that is scaring you but we do that for sciences. You ordered us to do that to find a cure and save you. So, please, if there’s something left of the man I love in you, cooperate with us.”

 

This was a nice try from Rose but the man she once knew was gone. His trust was gone too and even if he was still showing interest in her, he wouldn’t let them dissect him in the name of sciences. He gave his answer in the form of kicks and growls. He definitely wasn’t gonna cooperate. They had made sure to turn the lights off and were working only on UV lights that were accentuating the blue lines on his translucent skin. The crate was unlocked and he fought them when they pulled him out. He was quickly grasped by the waist and immobilised. He groaned at the figure coming to him and struggled when his arm was grabbed. The pressure was harder on his skin and there was a sudden sting followed by a cold feeling under his skin. He growled louder and snapped but it didn’t stop them from laying him down on a cold surface.

Oh, he could hear and feel them all trying to master him and have him stay still so they could do their scans but he didn’t want that. He was out of the cage. He could run away. He didn’t have anything to lose now that he was infected when they had everything to lose. They were afraid of him and not the contrary. He was tied down to the cold surface. His bonds were so tight that he would break bones if he tried something. He groaned in frustration this time but they just left the room and the machine started making impressive sounds that were deafening him. They won. This time, they won. He wasn’t gonna leave them another chance.

 

x

 

Adam was waiting for the machines to be done testing Maxence’s blood. As soon as Tegan had given his orders, the young man had picked some blood samples from the cold room and brought them to the lab Maxence and him were using when he was still his apprentice. Now, he had to do it all on his own. He had first observed that the blood was acting normally: colour and consistency were the same as a non-infected human. He had written it down in his first observations. Erythrocytes and platelets were normal too, but the leukocytes were dangerously low. Which wasn’t surprising since Maxence’s body wasn’t struggling against the infection. However, what had most surprised Adam was the presence of a fourth blood cell. Humans only had three and this one was spreading quickly and mixing itself with the normal cell, contaminating them at a very high speed. This, Adam had written it down too.

He was trying to understand where this cell could have come and why it was so aggressive toward the other cells while the machines were doing a more in-depth analysis of this very unusual blood. But he didn’t have any clue. Maxence and Peggy’s blood were acting the same, except Maxence’s was working faster than Peggy’s. The virus was more efficient on humans than in animals. He added it to his observations. He had no idea of where he was going and hoped that the rest of the team would find something. He was aware that he was the less clever of them all even if he was working hard. That was why he had asked for Colin’s help whenever Maxence couldn’t or would t teach him something he felt like he should know.

However, now, he was indebted to the scientist for all these lessons. Colin never gave anything without wanting something in return. He hadn’t asked for anything for now but it wouldn’t last. Adam could feel it coming. Colin was rather furious to be put aside that way and he would try to get a hold of samples and results to make his own researches. That wouldn’t be the first time Adam stole stuff for him. This time though, it was different. They would all know who had leaked informations. Adam was the last one on their list. He had been chosen because they didn’t have the choice, because he had worked with Maxence so much that he was the only one to know how to do things the way he would.

 

“Little Adam has been promoted.”

 

Adam froze. He had thought he would have a couple hours of tranquility before Colin showed up. Except for the little special team, everyone was in bed. Colin should have been in bed like everyone else. But obviously, he wasn’t. He was lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to make his move. And this moment seemed to be right now.

 

“I’m busy,” coldly replied the young man.

“I know.”

 

Colin was moving around like a snake around his prey, ready to wind around Adam and suffocate him, and break his bones until he stopped struggling and was ready to be eaten. He had seen lots of documentaries from what was seemed to be another life and Colin made him think of those dangerous reptiles you never see coming. Silent, fast, lethal.

 

“And that’s why I’m here. Tegan has made his little team tonight and you are part of it.”

“And you are not for obvious reasons.”

 

Colin grabbed the back of Adam’s neck with a brutal hand and forced him to look up at him. Adam swallowed at the rage he could read on the scientist’s face. Tegan Smith was his pet peeve ever since had first stepped in the building. The fact that this guy was the leader now wasn’t to please Colin and he was gonna do anything to go against Tegan and the special team he had made.

 

“What he doesn’t know is that he’s got a mole in his team.”

“No.”

 

Adam had expected Colin to come and ask him to be a spy, to collect information and send them to him so he could work behind everyone’s back. However, the young man didn’t want to betray people who were trusting him. This time he was higher than Colin in the hierarchy. He was gonna refuse to be his puppet.

 

“I’m not sure to have understood what you’ve said.”

“I said no. I don’t want to be your spy on this one.”

“I don’t care what you want or not, Adam. You owe me.”

“I’ve given you more than what I owed you.”

 

Adam got free from Colin’s hold on him and walked to one of the machines to check the remaining time before the results came. He was afraid of Colin but he was less afraid of him than he was of Jack and Tegan. They could do worse things to him than Colin would ever do.

 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have work.”

 

He didn’t see the blow coming before his head hit the machine he was having a look at. He collapsed to the ground. He would understand later what a huge mistake he had made by refusing his services to Colin but for now, he was being loyal to Tegan. Even if it meant taking some blows.

 

x

 

Maxence was struggling so much in the scanner that it was hard to get correct scans of his whole person. He wouldn’t be cooperative and was giving them a hard time. As if it was any easy in a normal time. Tegan was trying to set the machines to get cleaner scans while Rose and Liv stood behind him. Rose had her arms folded on her chest and her face was shut. She was staring at her husband struggling in the large machine. She was pushing away her emotions or she would break again. It didn’t stop her from thinking that the man she had once loved was now gone. Her Maxence, if he had been fully himself, wouldn’t be struggling this way and disturbing their researches. No, because her Maxence would be standing by Tegan’s side to try and fix the scans while another nightwalker would attempt to escape the scanner.

Liv wasn’t as inexpressive as Rose. Her face was twisted in a permanent frown of concern for her friend. She had her eyes riveted on the screens showing different results. She had seen some of Peggy’s scans and her brain was nothing like Maxence’s. The colours were bright and scary, all in purple and grey and black instead of the usual blue, yellow and red. She had never seen a brain reacting this way before and it was frightening. What were they facing? What was infecting the world to its core? Gooseflesh covered her skin as those questions tickled her mind. Tegan was silent but she could feel his tension and own fear. He picked the cleanest scans and pressed a couple of keys on the computer. He sighed and leant in his chair. He rubbed his face, sighed again. He was in a real need of sleep but couldn’t get it yet.

 

“Liv. We have to sedate him. Can you prepare something?”

“I guess so. I just don’t know how much time he will be out.”

 

Rose clenched her jaw. She didn’t like hearing them speak that way of her husband. She knew it was a way to put some distance between them and him since he belonged to the nightwalkers now but it was still infuriating her. That distance, she couldn’t put it herself between him and her and everyone was aware of that. They were letting her do as she wished but she could feel eyes watching her closely. If she was to make a faux pas, they would take her off his case and away from him. Which she wouldn’t be able to handle. They all were aware of it.

Liv left the room and Tegan turned the machine off for now. Maxence seemed to calm down a bit. The loud noise had stopped and it was easier to bear. He pulled on his ties, not giving a damn fuck about his skin being cut in the process. Rose couldn’t handle more of this. She put the upper part of her suit back on. Tegan tried to hold her back but she was already gone. He observed her as she stepped into the scanner room and came closer to Maxence. She put her hand on his wrist.

 

“Don’t pull on these. They’ll only hurt you.”

 

To prove her point, she delicately pushed the thin plastic link they had used to tie him down to expose the red marks he had inflicted himself by trying to get free. He only answered to her with a groan and pulled tighter on the links. Rose briefly closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky sigh. How she missed her gentle and loving husband.

 

“Rose.”

 

Liv was in the room with her now and she could feel the woman being hurt. She wanted to say something but Rose only held Maxence’s arm tight for Liv to be able to inject him the sedative. The doctor was hoping the dose would be enough. Maxence’s system was so corrupted by the virus that it was hard to tell what his reaction to some stuff would be. Rose watched as his strengths lessened and his eyelids became heavier. He pulled on the ties until he couldn’t anymore and Tegan waited until the women were out to launch the machine again. This time, the results were clear. The influence of the sedative on Maxence’s brain was also clear but they didn’t have much of a choice for the moment.

 

“The scans are good. Let’s bring him back.”

 

Tegan gathered the scans and slipped them in a big envelope. He gave it to Liv for her to bring it to his lab. She would slide it under the door and go back to Allegro. While she did so, Tegan and Rose untied Maxence and put him in the crate to bring him back to his cage.

 

x

 

Liv had just slipped the envelope under Tegan’s door and thought that they should add some sort of letterbox for the labs because it was hell to make something as big as this envelope slide under the door when her beeper rang. A medical urgency. She ran to the med bay and grabbed her medical bag before running to Adam’s lab. The door was opened and a man was knelt down next to Adam, laying on the ground in a recovery position. There was a small puddle of blood on the ground and a bleeding bump on Adam’s forehead. She immediately knelt down by his side.

 

“What happened?”

 

The apprentice – someone from the engineering department she thought – looked up at her and shook his head. He had no idea of what had happened. Adam was a friend of his and he had come to visit him to get news, strengthen the bond with a friend, but he had found him laying on the ground instead.

 

“I found him like this when I came. The door was opened. I immediately put him in recovery position and called you.”

“You did well.”

 

Adam was conscious but he was too stunned to move. Liv pulled on latex gloves and palpated Adam’s head and neck. She sat him up when she was done and pulled out a torch. She looked at Adam’s eyes. He was reacting normally.

 

“Adam? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you lost consciousness?”

“Not that I remember.”

“And you haven’t puked. I don’t think you have a head trauma. Just a concussion. You’re off duty for the next few hours and you have to call me if you show any sign of being unwell.”

 

She cleaned the blood on his face. The wound was superficial. Head injuries were always bleeding a lot causing people to get alarmed but it often was nothing.

 

“I can’t leave the lab,” protested Adam as Liv placed a large bandaid on his forehead. “I’ve got work.”

 

The results had arrived while he was lying on the ground too stunned to get up and do anything. He had to stop the machines and read the results before sending them to Tegan. He didn’t want to disappoint him. He couldn’t give up so soon after Tegan showed him trust.

 

“I’m trained to read those results, Adam.” And she was also part of the small team Tegan had created. “I’ll read them and take them to Tegan.”

 

Adam sighed. Those arguments were good and he wasn’t in the condition of finding better ones. He gave in and was taken away by his friend who brought him back to the dormitory. He stayed with him and they played cards so Adam wouldn’t have the idea of falling asleep.

 

“What has happened in there, mate? Was it that Colin guy again?”

“I’ve tripped over my own foot.”

“That’s what you say, not what I believe. We all owe something to Colin for showing us what our mentors wouldn’t. He taught us more than any other scientist in here.”

“I know.”

“And suddenly you’re promoted to Doctor Spitz job while they keep Colin aside. He’s not gonna stay in the shadows while a simple apprentice gets all the glory.”

“I’m no simple apprentice anymore.”

“Just because you’ve been on the field and been promoted doesn’t mean you’re one of them, Adam. They’re using you and…”

“And that’s exactly what Colin wants to. Using me. And I’m not gonna give him this pleasure. I’m no puppet. If this is the way to get my doctorate, then be it.”

“You should be more careful, Adam.”

 

Adam shrugged one shoulder. He didn’t care what Colin was up to, even if the darting headache was here to remind him that the man’s wrath was only at his beginning. If he kept resisting, this would be worse. It was either he became a traitor in Colin’s name or he was exposing himself to more torture. The dilemma was hard.

 

x

 

Liv picked up the papers coming out of the printer and removed the samples from the machines. She put it all in a special box and sealed it. She dropped it to the decontamination room on her way to her office. She checked her computer. Allegro’s results weren’t there already. She put down the results from Maxence’s lab. She would read it after a good shower and a huge cup of coffee. She was in a real need of it right now. She headed to the dormitory she was sharing with other women and pulled out some clean clothes along with her vanity-case. She went to Maxence’s personal quarters and used the pass he had made for her to come in. It felt weird to come here knowing he wouldn’t anymore.

She smiled sadly as her eyes fell upon Rose and Maxence’s wedding picture. How beautiful and happy they were that day. They had no idea of what would happen to them years later. They had enjoyed their happiness even in the dark days. And the wheel had turned. Liv stepped in the shower and turned on the hot water. She closed her eyes and raised her face to the falling water. Maybe she cried. She couldn’t tell with the water washing her face from the exhaustion and anxiety and sadness she felt. This shower was taking away all the physical marks of these emotions but her mind was still a mess. She doubted it would ever leave her now. Not after what she had seen. Not with how the world was turning. Things had irremediably changed and it would mark them forever.

The shower done, Liv brought her stuff back to her dormitory and went to her office. Her computer was beeping. The results were there. She opened the window and quickly read them. Her face went paler with each line. As she had expected, Allegro was infected. He wasn’t showing any symptom but the virus was there, in his system, and she had to bring him the news that would deprive him from his freedom and turn him into another subject of study...


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe had they done a mistake by giving Maxence a sedative."

Rose was back to her previous spot: in the cage with the shadow of her husband. He was still asleep. The sedative Liv had given him must have been a really strong one or it was just that he needed that sleep. The rats and even Peggy showed no sign of needing sleep. They barely ever lay down and got some rest. They were always going round and round in their cages. Only the sane rats were getting sleep. The infected ones who weren’t showing symptoms were sleeping too. Maybe had they done a mistake by giving Maxence a sedative. She approached the interactive glass wall and checked his vital signs. Another invention from Zachary: inject tiny self-destructive sensors connected to the lab system in the blood of the subject. It was easier than sticking sensors on every inch of skin. Sensors that could be torn off whenever that subject was angry.

The negative point of those sensors was that they were less economical because you had to renew them every week. It was already a miracle that they could survive so long in a hostile system and Zachary was doing his best for them to last longer. Anyway, this was a great evolution for their work. It made things a lot easier. Especially since they could see what a nightwalker was able to do. Rose observed the details displayed on the wall. Maxence’s vital signs were different from usual, more human like. Nightwalkers had a very high blood pressure and so their heartbeats were faster than normal. But at this precise moment, Maxence was showing almost normal vital signs. Was it the sedative? Like an after effect or something? She glanced at Maxence. His skin was still translucid with blue tentacles and yet, she could see through this ghostly appearance.

Rose opened a video recording software. She was gonna do her new video log here. It wasn’t like she had anyone to talk to. Maxence was just asleep from the drugs and Zachary was himself napping behind the control panels. He had done his job perfectly and could get some rest. No one was gonna report him to Tegan. Just like no one was gonna report Rose because she was being too close of an infected person. They were a family and a family stuck together whenever they were facing a hard time.

 

_Sixth day of October 2017. Day 1750 since the infection. Rose Spitz video log._

_A few hours have barely passed by since the arrival of our first and only living specimen but we’re already working hard to improve and correct our attempts of a cure. It’s too early to have any real result but some differences already show up between humans and animals. If our current patient suffers from the same symptoms the rats and Peggy have, he’s also distinguishing himself by having different reactions. We know for sure that infected people are deprived of all the primary needs: they don’t feel the thirst, the hunger or the need for sleep. That’s what we think at least because that’s what we’ve seen so far but our patient number one shows us another side of this disease. A more human side of it._

_At 5:33am, he was given a sedative, a normal dose for a normal human since we didn’t know what dose would work on him. He has fallen asleep in a few seconds. His system has recognised the sedative and reacted positively to it. Right now, it’s 6:43am and the patient is still asleep. He almost seemed normal like this, if it wasn’t for the translucent skin and blue tentacles. His system is also reacting to the sedative, calming down his vital signs. 72 beats every minute, blood pressure at 130/85mmHg, PaO2 at 78mmHg and pulse ox at 92 percent. Still out of the normal rates but close enough. The sedative forced the system to a more human pace. The patient hasn’t woken up yet. We may have another hour before he does. Unless it goes wrong._

 

Rose swallowed and shut the video recording. She sent the file to her computer and shut the interactive screen. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass. It was hard to speak of her husband that way but it was her job and she had to do it, to tell all the small details that could lead them to that cure. She didn’t have any idea of where they were going at the moment. She just had the feeling of going nowhere, of losing everything, and she hated this. She hated feeling so powerless while everyone around her was falling. She didn’t even have her job to keep her mind distracted because her job reminded her of Maxence, of all the time he had spoken to her about sciences, about all the things he had taught her, about all the moments they had had together until now.

She turned around and looked at the sleeping form of her formerly husband. She imagined him outside of this cage, outside of this lab. She imagined him in their bed, at home. He wouldn’t wear these awful grey pyjamas. Instead, he would be in his boxers, or even naked. She had photographed him many times while he was asleep and completely unaware. The pictures did justice to him only when he wasn’t posing for them. Her fingers would brush over his naked skin and he would smile as his body would cover in gooseflesh. His voice would be husky from the sleep he would wake up from slowly. He would wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers. And he would make love to her softly.

A repetitive beeping interrupted her daydreaming and she quickly wiped the single tear rolling on her cheek. Well, tried too. Her hand met with the plastic of her suit protecting her from the virus. How she wanted to rip it away! But she wasn’t Maxence, she wouldn’t accept being a science subject. It meant they would have to kill her or throw her out of this place. And she wouldn’t bear being away from Maxence even if she was losing herself to the _noctiagus_. His love for her was stronger than his love for science. She was convinced that it was that love he had for her that forced him back here to serve as a science subject. He had wanted to stay by her side, he had known she would take care of him and his first reactions to her presence had made her certain of it.

She looked at the wall. The beeping wasn’t coming from it. She had shut the interactive functions. She glanced around her. Nothing was susceptible of making that beeping sound in there and she couldn’t hear sounds from the outside as long as the intercom was off. Then, she realised that it came from her jeans pocket. Her phone was beeping. Probably out of battery. It would shut off soon enough and she would have to charge it to have access to her pictures with Maxence. This sudden thought gave her an idea. She reactivated the interactive wall and logged in her personal cloud. She picked some of the best pictures she had of Maxence and herself, of him and his friends, of him and his colleagues.

Once she had all the pictures she needed, no more than ten, she logged out of her cloud. When Maxence would be awake, she would try something with him. She shut the interactive wall again and walked to her husband. His vital signs were almost normal, human. She delicately lifted one of his eyelids. His eyes were as black as when he had arrived here but she could see a pale blue circle in the middle. The ghost of the blue eyes she couldn’t see before. Did it mean that the true Maxence was coming back to her? She could only hope for it. Her hand softly stroked his hairy cheek. He hadn’t shaved in a while. It didn’t bother her. She liked when he was a bit hairy. It was making him sexier. He always laughed whenever she said it. He was refusing to think of himself as handsome. Gargoyle was the word he used.

Rose jumped when he suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her with those black frightening eyes. The blue ring was still there. He blinked a couple times, something she had seen him do more than once since he was a nightwalker. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to check his sight. No one had thought of it so far. She stayed still and observed him. He raised a hand and placed it over hers on his cheek. A smile crossed his lips and he tried to speak. A reflex he was supposed to have lost. Nothing came out of his throat but Rose could see the word. Her name. It was her name.

 

“Yes, my love. I’m here.”

 

She gave him a kind reassuring smile but she could see his fear of facing his wife in a cosmonaut suit. He could not even touch her or kiss her. That was frustrating him. He tried to speak again but words remained stuck. He choked on them.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You can’t speak, honey. Your brain doesn’t know what it is anymore.”

 

But the fact he could think of precise words was a good thing. It meant part of his brain was still working and thinking quite clearly. She had to write it down in her report.

 

“You’re home. In the lab. We’re taking great care of you.”

 

Maxence sat up slowly. He wished Rose wasn’t wearing this suit. He wanted to touch her. He was dying to touch her. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to contaminate her and force her to live in one of those cages. He scratched his neck and his fingers met the bandage covering the bite. He frowned. Rose took his hand in hers.

 

“Do you remember how it happened?”

 

It was a bit blurry at first, but the memories came back to him. The mission outside, the kid, the bite, Allegro dragging him away from the nightwalkers, being locked in a bunker, and the crate. Allegro had put him in the crate and brought him back here. He acquiesced.

 

“You’re healing well. The wound wasn’t pretty but it’s better now. I’ll change the bandage later.”

 

The memories were haunting his mind now and it was making him nervous. Rose could feel it. Her hand found his face again and forced him to look up at her. The light circle of blue was already fading away and it saddened her. She was about to hug him, to comfort him, when she saw movements in the cage next to Maxence’s. It had been activated and Zachary was checking all the settings to be sure it was okay to welcome another infected person. Rose walked to the intercom.

 

“Zach? What is going on?”

“Liv has Allegro’s results. He’s infected. No symptoms on him. But the virus is in him.”

“Damn it.”

 

On the bed, Maxence had grabbed his head in his hands. That was entirely his fault if Allegro was infected, if Xavier was dead. For a nightwalker, he was experiencing a lot of feelings. This part of his brain was supposed to shut down with the virus. Was it because he was struggling not to lose his humanity?

 

“T is working on the scans you’ve made. He wants you to go and work on the samples you have. Adam is already done with the blood.”

 

Rose was ignoring Zachary. She was too focused on her husband. She walked back to him. He was too anxious. Definitely something that only Maxence, the real Maxence, could do. She cupped his cheeks.

 

“Look at me. Maxence, look at me. This is not your fault. Alright? You were given that order. It was _his_ fault. He threw you on the lion’s den and I promise you we’ll find that cure and save you and Allegro. And then, we’ll kick their fucking asses. They have to pay for this. They _will_ pay for this.” Maxence blinked. The blue rings were gone. _He_ was gone. “I love you, Maxence. I’ll never let you down.”

 

He tilted his head. He had understood what she was saying to him but he couldn’t answer to her, or feel something. His feelings were gone and he wanted them back. He wanted to feel what love was, what loving someone and being loved by this special someone felt like. And what did it mean, _be strong_? He watched her leave the cage. He could still see her – well, her silhouette – as she made her way to the other cage. He got up and went to the wall his cage shared with the other one. He saw three persons coming in. They put down the crate and opened it. Allegro was a much better patient than Maxence but they were different patients. The virus was acting differently on them but unfortunately, it was turning them into study objects.

Rose didn’t stay with them for too long. Liv could perfectly handle the situation with Mickey and Kyle. She walked to Tegan’s office. The man was working on the scans. Markers were scattered all over his desk and the scans were full of notes. Rose knocked on the door. Tegan started and turned to face the door. When he saw her, he came to open the door. She stepped on and the door was closed behind her.

 

“I guess you haven’t started working on the samples.”

 

His tone was lightly blaming her for not working on their cure when it was getting more urgent than ever.

 

“He needed me.”

“He needs the cure.”

“Speaking of this…”

“You’ve found something?”

“It’s more an observation that I’ve made by being around him. That sedative we gave him had some interesting side effects. I’ve recorded some of them on my video log but you might hear it now.”

“Go on.”

“The sedative makes him more human. His system is coming back to normal when he’s asleep. Heartbeats, breathing, blood pressure were back to the latest results we have from his medical visit. I’ve also noticed that his iris was visible in the black.”

“Anything else?”

“He tried to speak to me, and he was struggling against his feelings. Guilt, fear, confusion. It disappeared when the sedative stopped having an effect on him.”

“Hm.”

 

Tegan turned back to his scans and Rose raised an eyebrow. She was angry that he was ignoring her and considering these remarks as her undying hope to see something human in Maxence. She had seen it and it was on the video recording of the day. It wasn’t her imagination. It was _real_.

 

“Come here.”

 

He was bent over the scans once again and he made her a sign to come closer when she didn’t react. He wanted to show her something. She stepped closer and looked at all the scans, deciphering some of the writing on them.

 

“Do you see it?”

 

The difference between the three scans? She sure was seeing it for how clear it was. The first one was marked with a “before infection” note. It was Maxence’s results from the last checkup that had been made in him. The second was wearing the inscription “after infection – before the sedative”. The scan wasn’t one of the best since Maxence kept moving but it was clear enough to see that the brain wasn’t working like it should. On the third one – “after infection – after the sedative” – it was a mix between the two first ones. The areas controlling dreams and feelings were active when they were totally off when Maxence was awake.

 

“The nigtwalkers are deprived from the primary needs that make us human: sleep, hunger, thirst, feelings. But if you force their system into one of those needs, like sleep, it appears that they can come back to their normal self. You’re not the only one to have noticed it, Rose.”

“But it’s only temporary. Once the effects of the sedative wear off, he was that… he wasn’t himself anymore.”

“Yes, but it’s another clue given to us. We just have to work on that new lead. Write your report and send it to me. I’ll transfer it to Martha with my own conclusions.”

“Alright.”

“And do your job before going back to him.”

“Yes.”

 

Tegan had made it sound like a suggestion but Rose was taking it as an order. After all, he was the boss now and she was just his second in command. And he was right, Maxence needed the cure more than he needed her. She was the one who needed him around, just to know that he was still there somehow. On that thought, she went to her lab to work on the samples she had taken from Maxence earlier.

 

x

 

Colin had managed to get his hands on Maxence’s blood. He had knocked Adam out for that one purpose. It had also been to give that little prat a little lesson he wouldn’t forget so easily. While he was counting the stars above his head, Colin had opened the cold room and had stolen some of the blood that was kept there. Only two tubs so no one would suspect anything. It wasn’t much to work with but it would do for now. Until Adam gave in and became his spy. He was working with precaution not to lose any drop of blood. It wasn’t easy to work with so little but he was still managing to get better results than that team of losers. They were gonna regret their decision to have put him aside when he would have found the solution.

 

_CBC with Differential/Platelet_

**_White blood cells: 12,8/ul.                                               4,0 – 10,5._ **

_Red blood cells: 4,5/ul.                                                     4,10 – 5,60._

_Haemoglobin: 12,5/g/dL.                                                 12,5 – 17,0._

_Haematocrit: 40%.                                                            36,0 – 50._

_MCV: 84fL.                                                                         80 – 98._

_MCH: 27,2pg.                                                                    27,0 – 34,0._

_MCHC: 32,9g/dL.                                                              32,0 – 36,0._

_RDW: 12%.                                                                         11,7 – 15,0._

_Platelets: 260/uL.                                                              140 – 415._

_Neutrophils: 65%.                                                             40 – 74._

_**Lymphs: 46%.                                                                     14 – 46**._

_Monocytes: 5%.                                                                 4 – 13._

**_Eos: 3%.                                                                              0 – 7._ **

_**Basos: 1%.                                                                          0 – 3**._

_Neutrophils (Absolute): 7/uL.                                          1,8 – 7,8._

_Lymphs (Absolute): 4/uL.                                                 0,7 – 4,5._

_Monocytes (Absolute): 0,4/uL                                         0,1 – 1,0._

_Eos (Absolute): 0,3/uL.                                                     0,0 – 0,4._

_Baso (Absolute): 0,2/uL.                                                   0,0 – 0,2._

_Immature Granulocytes: 0,5%.                                       0 – 1._

_**Immature Gran (Abs): 0,1/uL.                                         0,0 – 0,1**._

 

Colin read the results of the test he had just done on Maxence’s blood. A simple complete blood formula to see where the troubles were. The results seemed pretty normal to him despite the current condition of the man. His body was fighting an infection which wasn’t surprising and it was trying to heal the bite and burns while fighting the virus. His immune system was overwhelmed with work and the fact that he wasn’t eating or sleeping wasn’t helping it to be stronger. So Maxence was suffering from a certain anaemia. Adam had noticed the presence of leukocytes in his own notes and he hadn’t made a conclusion of that, but Colin did. Those leukocytes, it meant the fool was fighting the virus as if he had any chance to heal himself with just his will. Something was forcing him to fight, to come back to his real self. His wife obviously. How cliché of _him_.

For a friend of Maxence, these results would be alarming. If the man kept struggling against the virus, he would kill himself. His own body would work against him and slowly kill him. Good thing he was in a bubble completely sterile. His system could only fight one virus at a time and the _noctiagus_ was the top priority. If he was to catch even a simple cold, he would suffer from it longer than normal. Or he would die from this. The two options were quite nice for Colin. He had stopped being Maxence’s friend a long time ago. They used to be rivals but Maxence getting it all had caused Colin to get envious and jealous and that was why they were the best enemies now. The world would be boring without an adversary as clever as Maxence. That was why Colin was working on this cure instead of watching everything happen. He would be the saviour for once.

He was doing the work of many men and women all alone but he didn’t mind. He preferred working alone. Everyone was thinking he was a sociopath because of it, and because he liked seeing the others around him in pain. He wasn’t refuting those rumours. He liked hearing them here and now whenever he was walking in a corridor. He would rather be feared than loved. All the contrary of that good old Maxence. _Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven_ once wrote Milton and Colin had made this quote his motto. The world was hell and he was forming his realm slowly. The first step was this: healing Maxence Spitz and showing him who was the best of them both. Colin considered himself as the best. After all, he wouldn’t have had the bad idea of getting infected and giving his body to sciences. He wasn’t so idiot, nor generous.

He put a drop of blood on a small glass plate and sealed it. Then, he placed it under his microscope. The usual cells appeared under his eyes when he looked through the magnifying glass. He changed the settings of his work utensil to have a better sight on that unusual behaviour the cells were having. He found the usual lymphocytes – a great lot of them – monocytes, eosinophils, basophils, neutrophils and platelets. He also found the virus, a spiky ball of green and violet attacking the other cells and eating them. No mercy in there. The lymphocytes were producing antibodies to fight but the _noctiagus_ was stronger than Maxence’s blood cells. It was winning and leaving bodies in its wake. This thing was worse than any existing cancer and Colin was fascinated by it. Whoever or whatever had created it was a real genius. He wished he was that genius.

He put the small glass plate away and wrote some more notes on the cells behaviour. He had an idea of how he was gonna process to mix another cure. He wrote down the formula he had mixed previously for Rose and Clara. He grabbed another pen of another colour and corrected what was wrong in it. He replaced those false data with the ones he was deducing from his observations. It didn’t take him long before he could find a new formula that was more elaborate and more precise than the former one. Creating it was the hardest part. He took his time. He didn’t fear to be double-crossed by Tegan’s team. They were all a bunch of losers. Jack only thought about having sex with the whole building, Rose was too devastated by the loss of her husband to be efficient, Martha was far behind him, Tegan… Tegan was just a weak idiot who had been given power. And that power would destroy him.

His new cure was done. The day had gone by very quickly and it was night again. He hadn’t slept in more than two days and yet, he was still good at what he was doing. He filled a small vial with a dark green fluid and put a cork on it. He made sure that it was well-sealed and stuck a label on it. He didn’t write the formula, just the number of the cure: #344. Then, he slipped it in his pocket and put away his notes. No one needed to know what he was doing in there. He left his lab when he was done. Now that his cure was done, he had to find a way to make sure it would be given to the idiot Maxence was. He went to the dormitories. He knew he would find Adam there. Liv must have examined him and sent him to rest. He couldn’t work with the headache he supposedly had now. But he could pretend he needed to see Maxence for a test.

 

“I said I didn’t want to be a part of your plans.”

 

Colin smirked and turned around. He hadn’t even had to go to the room Adam was sharing with his colleagues to find him. The young man came out of the small kitchen they had while Colin was walking down the corridor. He turned around. Except for them, the corridor was empty.

 

“You also said you wanted to be the best.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“We both know you have no chance of finding a cure to this virus, pretty boy. You might be clever and manipulative, you don’t have the right knowledge to mix something as intricate as this cure.” He put his hand to his pocket and pulled out the vial he showed to Adam. “I do.”

“How did you…”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve mixed a new cure and you’re the only one to know.”

“Well, great for you. But you can’t get any close to Maxence.”

“But you do.”

“I won’t do that.”

“And if that’s the right cure, Adam? You would leave your boss into the claws of death?”

 

Adam hesitated. He was nervously picking at his fingers, thinking about he best way to do things. Colin was right: he couldn’t mix a cure on his own but Colin definitely could and he was real good at it. If the vial he had in hand was the solution to that virus and Adam refused to test it then, he was condemning Maxence. As ambitious as he was, Adam didn’t want anyone to die. So he had to give in and accept that cure. Colin was winning again.

 

“What do you want?”

“A copy of everything they will send to you. All the results of all the tests. I can’t have access to it but you do. I need them to do a better work. If the one I’ve done here isn’t good enough.”

 

Colin lightly shook the vial and the dark green colour caught Adam’s eyes. He had no choice: he accepted and Colin gave him the new cure. Now, Adam had to find a way to give it to Maxence. Knowing the man wasn’t trusting anyone anymore, it wouldn’t be an easy task…


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maxence’s results were similar to Peggy’s but his genetic code was presenting some interesting particularities that needed to be studied to find the reason why it was so different."

Jack was highlighting the most important data from the results given by Tegan. He was remarking the same details that Colin had noted earlier – details he wouldn’t share – and come to the same conclusions. He was alarmed by the risks there were for Maxence to die from the virus so he sent a message to Liv and Zach for them to keep a closer eye on him and be sure he wouldn’t get in any trouble, more than he already was. This done, he worked on the DNA data he had gathered. Maxence’s results were similar to Peggy’s but his genetic code was presenting some interesting particularities that needed to be studied to find the reason why it was so different.

Maxence’s DNA wasn’t entirely corrupted by the virus. The four proteins were still present and mixing themselves with the four new ones in a perfect harmony. Maxence was clinging to his humanity like a drowning person would cling to the lifesaver that came for them. Whether it was a good thing or not, Jack couldn’t tell. His friend and colleague’s side wanted to believe it was because it meant that Maxence wasn’t dead, but the other side of him was having mixed feelings about it. What if they couldn’t reverse the process? What if Maxence was stuck with this mutated DNA? Would the nightwalker’s side be dominant and let him live in this awful condition? Or would it be a perfect mix allowing him to have a better life?

Jack isolated three DNA sequences – one fully corrupted, one normal and one mixed – for a future study. He also had Peggy’s sequences but he hadn’t learnt much from them. Maxence was a much more interesting object of study. No offense to the man. Jack first chose the corrupted DNA and tried to determine what could be their role in the human system. Every strand of DNA had a particular function in the body. It was composed of four nucleotides: cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. All of these were forming the genetic code of a person according to the way they were arranged. It was all mathematical and almost unpredictable. But that was the funniest part of the job: solving the unsolvable.

Clara knocked on the door and Jack opened it to her. She was coming to help him with the proteomics, with the identification of the new molecules composing the nightwalkers’ DNA. They didn’t exchange a word. They only shared their work and began looking for new clues. No visible answers on the corrupted strand of DNA so Jack picked the mixed one. That’s when he noticed something he hadn’t before. The beginning of something it seemed like. The moment everything started going wrong. Thymine and adenine were working together like an inseparable team, as well as cytosine and guanine. The combination for a strand could be infinite but those four could only be combined with each other. However, on this strand, everything was mixed and it was the reason why the DNA was so messed up.

Jack looked closer at a molecule of thymine, one of the most essential molecules in the human DNA. It was having a strange form and it was changing under his eyes. The thymine was losing its original form and mutating to adapt itself to the other nucleotides. It wasn’t anything new. It was just the molecules changing and rewriting the human DNA. A sort of evolution, in the wrong way. It was making Humanity stupid and aggressive, back to some twisted primary instincts from another era. Something must have triggered this sudden mutation that usually took ages to appear. It was progressive and not so immediate unless something was speeding the process. Something strong enough to change Humanity so radically.

All this new information was written down on a paper that was lying around here. The blood and DNA were showing mutations. They were slower than they should be since the nightwalker in question was refusing his condition. Jack would need a ‘complete’ nightwalker to compare the DNAs and see how someone clinging to his humanity could maybe be the key to a cure that would save the world. However, he doubted that anyone would want to go back outside now and with the lockdown that wouldn’t come to an end any time soon, it wasn’t making any mission possible. It meant that they would have to do with what they had by hand. It was more than they could have expected five years ago.

Jack drew his attention back on the other molecules. They were having the same reactions. None of them was spared by the mutation. He added it to the notes. He re-read them, trying to get where this was all leading him and he realised something important about DNA. Something he should have thought of when he had seen that mutated DNA. There was one thing that could cause such a quick reaction and nightwalkers were running away from that thing and needing it all at once. He should have realised it sooner. When thymine and cytosine were mixing each other, it was creating a dimer that was causing kinks in the molecule. That’s how cancers started. And the _noctiagus_ was like a non-lethal cancer.

Many cancers were curable when taken in time. It took an awful lot of time to create such process as chemotherapy. How much time would it take to find something that could be working against the _noctiagus_? They had been working on it for five years and were only finding out how the virus could have come to life. Finding something to cure it or, at least, to reduce the symptoms and give the infected people a better life, would take even more time. It meant that the world would come to an end before they could succeed. It also was to fear that Maxence wouldn’t make it until they found something that could relieve him. He needed to let go of his humanity and they all knew he wasn’t gonna do this. Rose was gonna make sure he would never let go of it.

Jack sighed and opened a new mail on the private network Zachary had created for them. He quickly typed his observations to send them to Tegan. He specified that it was useless to send them to Clara since he was working with her at the moment but they could be transferred to Rose. She would be happy to hear her husband was still inside that shell currently wandering in the cage downstairs. He added that the UV lights had to be turned off immediately. He would explain the reason in the complete report he would write later.

 

“This is fascinating,” murmured Clara. “Absolutely fascinating.”

“Are you speaking about the mutation or about the virus?”

“Both. The way they are working… It’s bloody fascinating.”

“Yeah. You might have mentioned that.”

 

Clara had her eyes riveted on the microscope before her. She was observing the virus devouring the cells around it and pushing away the white cells trying to defend Maxence against the infection. It wasn’t working very well on both sides. It was a never-ending battle.

 

“It happened during an eclipse,” she said.

“Yes.”

“And the DNA can be corrupted by UV lights.”

“Yes, but it hasn’t last long enough. It takes ages to change a DNA, not just an hour.”

“It still happened during that hour.”

“In my opinion, it was caused by a human hand. The eclipse was just a coincidence.”

“We gotta find the patient zero.”

“We have to try. To save Maxence.”

“How can we do that?”

“I know someone.”

 

Jack flashed her a bright smile and Clara rolled her eyes. Everyone knew how Jack had gotten so many acquaintances. It was no secret to anyone. He could get anything from anyone because he could be very convincing when he wanted. This was rather dirty in Clara’s opinion but she hadn’t refused some advices to make things go farther with Olivia. Advices that hadn’t worked in the end for reasons Jack ignored, reasons she would keep silent until the day she died.

 

“I’ll talk about this to Tegan first; I need his approval before doing anything.”

“Speaking of him… You seem very close lately.”

“I’ve just given him some relaxation lessons.”

“Jack!” exclaimed Clara, offended. “He’s our boss now.”

“He asked for it,” shrugged the former Captain.

“T asked you to… I don’t believe this.”

 

She knew Tegan well enough to not believe Jack’s words. The man was too shy and cruelly lacking of self-confidence. Such an indecent offer like only Jack could do would have made him blush and stutter so hard that he would have run away before any answer left his mouth. She didn’t see him accepting to have sex with Jack. Unless... His sudden promotion to the highest responsibility of this lab had him so anxious that maybe, just maybe, he would have taken the offer just for one night.

 

“You’ve tried with Max too?”

“He always refused.”

“You’re disgusting.”

 

Clara threw a pen at him. He caught it, laughing, and put it aside. After all, she asked and he had answered in all honesty. Why would he lie? He had nothing to hide.

 

“Wanna know why Colin is avoiding me?”

“Colin’s a sociopath but an excellent scientist. He shouldn’t be out of this team.”

“He was bullying T until I found out and stopped him. He wouldn’t go after me. He’s too scared.”

“What have you done to him, Jack?”

“Just showing him another side of himself.”

“No?”

“That’s what he said at first. He changed his mind.”

“It’d be faster to ask you who you didn’t have sex with in this building.”

“You,” replied Jack with a grin. “Olivia, Rose, Max. Zachary gave in the first day, said this probably was his best experience. Mickey refuses categorically. Martha wouldn’t say no if she wasn’t so loyal to him. I think that’s all.”

“That’s quite a long list for you.”

“Wanna take your name off of it?”

“Keep dreaming, Captain. You won’t have any of this.”

 

She pointed to her body and they both burst out laughing. It was nice to be laughing again but it also felt weird in the heavy atmosphere surrounding them but it also allowed them to relieve some of the tension that was on their shoulders. A guilty pleasure they couldn’t refuse in those dark times.

 

x

 

Allegro was sat on the camp bed, his back on the glass wall his cage was sharing with Maxence’s, and he was keeping still while Rose, Adam and Liv were working on him. He had chosen to have his back on Maxence not to see him wandering in his cage and observing them with his head tilted on the side as he tried to understand what was going on. It was making him rather uncomfortable to be a witness of what could happen to him. The virus was in his system. He wasn’t showing any symptom but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t suffer from them later. He wasn’t a scientist but had seen enough of them working to know that the symptoms could come later. He had seen Maxence turn into a nightwalker when they were out. He had seen his pain and horror and despair as something stronger than him was taking possession of his body. Allegro didn’t feel ready to go through something like this.

He was quiet as Olivia was doing the blood tests, filling tubes of his blood and adding them in a sterilized case, as Adam took them away to his lab, as Rose was taking samples of hair and skin. It felt weird to be the Guinea pig they were working on. They were as silent as he was. It was driving him mad that silence. It was as if he was dead and they were working on his body. If only they were making observations out loud! It would break that heavy silence he already hated though he was gonna stay here for a long moment. At least, in the tent, he had Liv who was coming and talking to him. She was here today but she was in no mood to chat. Two man down, it wasn’t something good for them but maybe it was how they would find a cure. Rose and Adam were gone now and Liv was preparing the needle with the tiny sensors. Zach had made sure the settings were good. They only had to connect Allegro to the system.

 

“It’s like a vaccine,” explained Liv. “It will hurt a little and you’ll have a small bump for a couple days.”

 

He nodded and rolled his sleeve up to the maximum so Liv could have access to his upper arm for the injection. She cleaned the area and injected the sensors inside his body. That was it. She was done and she would leave. He would be alone to face his future. He wouldn’t beg for anyone to stay around but he would highly appreciate it if Liv was staying. She went to the airlock and picked a box she brought back inside. She dropped it on the bed.

 

“You’ll find pyjamas and personal belongings in there. You can even watch movies via the interactive screen. You just have to log in your personal space.”

“Thanks.”

“Someone will always be around if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

 

The UV lights in Maxence’s cage were turned off and the sudden lack of light made them look in the other room to see what was going on. Maxence was looking up, confused. He suddenly lay down on the ground as if it was gonna bring the light back. Liv walked to the intercom.

 

“Zach, what is going on?”

“Sorry, I don’t have any explanation. The order came from Tegan.”

“He just told you to turn off the lights?”

“Yes.”

 

That was weird but Tegan surely had a good reason for this. Allegro and Liv watched Maxence. He crossed his hands behind his head and was looking at the ceiling. What was he seeing in the dark? What was going on in his mind?

 

“Can we… like make this wall opaque?” asked the guard placing his hand on the wall behind him.

“I guess we can. Let me see.”

 

Liv opened the interactive wall and selected the settings. She went into the walls category and changed the settings. The wall became black and hid what was happening in the other cage. It brought guilt and relief to his heart. Guilt to feel so relieved because he wouldn’t see what he would become in the near future. If the symptoms showed up. For now, he was just a prisoner until someone decided he was no danger to anyone, but with the virus in his system, he was contagious and, consequently, he was locked in quarantine until he was cured.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. “It’s just that…”

“You’ve seen his transformation and it’s scaring you.”

“Yeah.”

“It’ll stay between us. Or you can speak to someone. We’e got someone in here.”

“I’ll be alright for now.”

“Ask Zach if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

 

Liv gave him a sorry smile as if it could make anything better and take him out of this cage. He gave her another smile in return anyway. It wasn’t her fault after all. She was only doing her job and that was when he had done his that he had gotten infected. Sometimes, being careful was not enough to protect oneself against the biggest threat the world had ever seen.

 

x

 

There was someone in the cage with him. He had first heard the airlock and now he could hear the distinct sound of a person moving in a hazmat suit, a person who was carrying stuff around. He didn’t move from his spot. The ground wasn’t very comfortable but he would rather be there than in the bed. He hated the bed. It wasn’t comfy, nor warm and it was lacking of something he couldn’t name. Plus, no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he just couldn’t fall asleep. So, it was better to lie on the ground and observe the ceiling. He couldn’t do that when the lights were on. He preferred being in the dark. It was giving him less headaches and he was feeling less dizzy and nauseous since it was off. But he was a little cold to be honest. Some warmth would be great. Some human warmth would be even greater. However, no one would come and cuddle against him to watch a blurry ceiling. Who would hug the monster he had become? Certainly not the cosmonaut who sat beside him.

 

“Max?”

 

Max. Diminutive of Maxence. Maxence, that was his name. Doctor Maxence Spitz. He was doctor Maxence Spitz. The astronaut next to him was a man. His voice was transformed because of the plastic helmet around his head. He was hermetically locked in this suit. Maxence didn’t envy him. He was locked in a cage but he was free of his moves and didn’t have to breathe smell of plastic for hours.

 

“It’s Tegan.”

 

Tegan. Doctor Tegan Smith. Neurologist. Maybe called T or Tenny for short. His little brother, he thought. He wasn’t sure. A lovely man, shy and lacking of self-confidence. Handsome with his dishevelled hair and three-pieces suit. Doctor Tegan Smith, currently being the boss of this place.

 

“Rose thinks you still have troubles with your sight. I’ve come to check. Do you mind if I do that now?”

 

If he minded… Of course not. He was half-blind and it was a real disability. He was always on alert and ready to attack. Sometimes, he felt furious for no reason at all and needed to unleash all this rage on the closest person or thing around him. But right now, he was calm. He sat up and let Tegan work on him. He answered to the questions the best he could with his hands. He could faintly see the light Tegan used during his medical exam. When he was done, he placed glasses on his nose. Maxence blinked a couple times and his sight seemed to get a lot better. Glasses. He had always worn glasses. Why did he remember this only now?

 

“Would you let me change your bandages and inject you new sensors?”

 

Once again, Maxence accepted the offer. He observed Tegan’s moves as the man was taking care of his burnt skin, of the bite in his neck. His hands were slow and soft. He never hurt him, not even when he did the injection. It was pleasurable, to be treated like a human being. But Tegan left after an apology and Maxence was alone again. Watching the ceiling wasn’t interesting him anymore so he stood up, leaning on the wall to keep his balance. Sometimes, it was really hard to be standing. He walked to the wall and opened its interface. He entered his username ([drspitz.maxence@crcd.com](mailto:drspitz.maxence@crcd.com)) and personal password (crcd120264) and went to his professional space. They had updated it. He had access to all the results of all the exams his team had done. Even of the tests they had done on him. He titled his head on the side, trying to understand what he had under his short-sighted eyes.

In those results, he found the reason why the UV lights had been turned off. It always had had a bad effect on a human body and Jack had found out that the lights were increasing the symptoms. Since they were off, his mind was clearer. In his opinion. He felt less confused, but maybe it was just a good phase. Maybe it would be worse later. But right now, he felt clever again and could work and help his friends. Jack was thinking it was a virus created by a man’s hand. A man that had lost control of his invention at the moment of the eclipse, which had led them on the wrong path. He was requiring the help of a couple of special detectives specialised in finding the unfindable: Donna Noble and Camden McCarson. Maxence did a quick research on them. They weren’t described as nice people – Camden was called a “brilliant but incredibly rude detective” and Donna was a “sarcastic sidekick” – but everyone was content with their work. It was worth a try.

The feeling of wellness he had had didn’t last long. He opened a window with his vital signs when the first signs of weakness showed up. It was almost imperceptible at first, but he felt it anyway. An oppressive feeling in his chest and a certain stiffness in his left arm. Moving it was impossible without pain. His vital signs confirmed what he was thinking: erratic heartbeats, short-winded, pain in the chest. It was all clear. He pressed his right hand over his heart and used the left one to hit the wall. Zachary was here, sleeping again. Maxence needed to wake him up. He slapped the wall harder as the pain crushed him. He wanted to yell for help but his voice was gone. All he could do was slap this wall hoping it would get someone’s attention – why wasn’t the alarm ringing already? – while his strengths, his life, were abandoning him…


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was a simple neurologist working for the great Maxence Spitz. This man is certainly a clever one. The cleverest of us all. I admire him; this is no secret to anyone, and working for him is a great honour."

_Seventh day of October. Day 1751 since the infection. Tegan Smith video log._

_Lot of things have happened since the last time I recorded something here. New results have fallen. New specimens have been delivered. Even the hierarchy here has changed. I was a simple neurologist working for the great Maxence Spitz. This man is certainly a clever one. The cleverest of us all. I admire him; this is no secret to anyone, and working for him is a great honour. He treats me better than my old boss who was constantly belittling me and giving me tasks that didn’t fit my abilities. Maxence let all my competences come out and exploited them the right way. His team is family to me and for someone who has grown up in an orphanage, that’s something really important. I fit in this team, in this family, and they accept me for who I am and never make any mean remarks but actually explain what I’ve done wrong and show me how to fix it. I’m evolving in the right way this time. Every step I take is a new progress to me. Well, until Maxence went out for this mission._

_I can honestly say that I hate the person who forced him out of his lab to go on the field. Catching a living specimen… It really was a stupid idea and a suicide mission. Only someone who didn’t know about the reality of things outside could ask for such a stupid thing. It could only go wrong and it did. It was a real disaster. Some would say that it could have gone worse than it did. Only three men are down on the ten that were on this mission. One death, two infections. To me, it’s a huge mistake to have sent them outside. Event if it was for a good cause, finding that damn cure, what we’ve lost isn’t worth what we’ve gained. Our leader, my mentor, Maxence Spitz, has been infected when a nightwalker bit his neck. Xavier died protecting him from a possible slaughter and Allegro… Allegro kept Maxence safe until they could come back here. Maxence has turned into a complete nightwalker. He has come back here in a crate and was transferred in a cage immediately after they arrived here. Allegro is infected though he has no symptom. He was transferred anyway._

_This obviously caused a huge mess in the hierarchy of our lab. We didn’t have a boss anymore and the chief of our security teams is down too. New leaders needed to be named. Maxence had picked his favourites before leaving. Wise man. That’s what I was thinking before I heard that I was now the leader of this team. Me, out of other people like Jack or Rose or Clara who deserved it more than me. Jack thinks that’s because Maxence had seen something special in me. I’m wondering what it is honestly. I’m perfectly aware that I wasn’t born a leader. I have the feeling that all my decisions are wrong. Was it a good idea to name Rory captain of all the security members? To have created that small cell working on Maxence? I’ve always been afraid of failing and right now, it’s worse than ever despite the support I have from the very same team I’ve created. Especially from Jack who is a better ally than I thought he would be with his changing mind and his extravagant personality. He clearly knows his limits._

_Rose worries me a lot too. We can’t deny that it’s her husband we’re working on and it’s seriously affecting her. We can’t pretend that we don’t see that she’s not okay but she’s kinda avoiding us so we won’t force her to talk about what is weighting her heart and ours. We can’t say that she doesn’t do her job properly because it would be wrong. She’s doing it more than right but she’s taking inconsiderate risks by always be around Maxence. We still don’t know how the virus gets from one person to another. If there’s any problem, we would lose another brilliant mind and this team would be lost. However, this proximity they share is also a good point for us. She was first to notice that Maxence wasn’t like any of the other nightwalkers, that he still had that part of humanity inside him. After further researches, Jack, Clara and I had come to the same conclusions. His DNA isn’t totally corrupted and his blood and brain are partly working like they used to before the infection but his primary needs like water and food and sleep are off. That’s what is making the nightwalkers aggressive and stupid._

_We had to sedate him to get clear scans of his brain. He was refusing to stay still even after we’ve tied him down which made him rather furious. He already was when we’ve put him in the crate to carry him to the scan room. It hadn’t been easy to catch him at all. He absolutely refused to come to us and had put as much distance as he could between him and us. He was avoiding us and when he felt cornered, he attacked. No one was harmed thankfully but we all were the witness of his intelligence. He ran straight to the palm reader. We haven’t thought of forbidding him the access because we never thought he would actually do something so clever in his condition. Zach was quick to lock the airlock thankfully. That’s a mistake we won’t do ever again. It could have had such disastrous consequences for us all. We were luck enough on that one. We may not have a second chance if we mess up once again._

_The sedative has had some interesting effects on his system. The humanity, what’s left of it in him, is increased by the sleep. I’ve noticed it on the scans before and after the sedative. Rose had noticed that his eyes were slightly losing their black colour. The original colour of his irises was showing up. It disappeared with the last effects of the sedative. I’ve seen that Rose recorded another entry in her video logs, an entry where she gives details about his vital signs while he was sedated. They weren’t normal but they weren’t very abnormal either. They were in-between but it’s a good sign for us. If we can ‘force’ his brain to feel the primary needs again, it could maybe reverse the process. It’s not gonna be an easy task obviously but we already fixed his sight today. We have forgotten that Maxence was short-sighted with all of that. It didn’t get better with the_ noctiagus _but we gave him his glasses back and he looked better with them on. As if it had really changed something for him. We’ll see the results in the near future._

_I won’t post this video on the public interface. It’s more like an entry to my diary than an actual scientific report and it’s better if no one sees it. I just needed to vent and it’s done. End of the talk._

 

Tegan sniffled and wiped his nose with a paper tissue. He was being emotional again. He hated being like this. He took a deep breath in to try and release the tension from his shoulders. This promotion was hard to live and he was restlessly wondering if he was doing things right. It even kept him from sleeping. He was exhausted but just couldn’t sleep. Not like Maxence who didn’t feel the need to sleep. Tegan rubbed his face and met the stubble growing there. He hadn’t shaved in days. They would all look wild if they didn’t have time to take care of themselves. They probably wouldn’t take the risk to shave Maxence. It would be giving him a weapon and it was dangerous to let something like a blade in his hands. Who knew what he would do with it? He was compelled to live with the growing beard on his face.

Tegan smiled sadly at the memory coming up to his mind. He was remembering the first time he had met Maxence. A day he would never forget. Back then, he was working in the NINE, one of the most famous labs of this country. NINE stood for National Institute of Neurological Engineering. At first sight, you would say he was on his field but if you looked closer, he clearly wasn’t. His job there was only to keep his eyes on a screen and read lines of codes that weren’t related to neurology. He had learnt how to decipher those data and to report whenever there was a problem in a technology he could only dream of using.

 

– Flashback –

 

_Tegan was leaning in his chair, bored. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of this screen in hours and there was nothing to report. This machine was working too well and it was burning his eyes to stare at the screen. He was having a hell of a headache once again. He had developed a tendency to violent migraines with this job. Even the meds he was taking couldn’t relieve him and he didn’t have the time to go and see a doctor. If he was absent for one second, they would fire him and he couldn’t lose this job even if they were treating him miserably and barely paying him. That’s the only thing he had at the moment and he didn’t want to lose the small flat he was renting._

_He rubbed his eyes and face as if it was gonna take his pain away. He hadn’t shaved in days and the hairs growing there were itching. It was the least of his troubles though. He had the feeling that someone was hammering nails right behind his eyes. How could he work correctly in such a condition? He glanced at the screen. Still no sign of a flaw in the codes. He grabbed the scientific magazine he had bought in the morning. With all of that, he hadn’t had the time to even open it. He had bought it because there was an article about Maxence Spitz’ new project and works. The man himself had a picture on the front. In a small frame on the side, but still._

_He admired this man and what he had done so far in scientific community. He was the greatest genius of this era. His colleagues here were mocking him, pretending that he wanted to be in a relationship with Maxence. It wasn’t like he would refuse if the man wanted to have a one-night affair but he knew that Maxence Spitz was straight and married with another genius of this planet. Anyway, for Tegan, Maxence would be the scientist who would change the whole world with his discoveries. He was so clever he could find a cure to the biggest and most lethal diseases this planet could count. And there were a lot of them._

_He put the magazine aside when he heard a knock on the door. It was rare to have someone knocking on his door. Not because he didn’t have many visits – the developers were maybe afraid that he would screw their precious codes up and were always checking – but because no one thought necessary to show him a bit of respect by knocking on his door while he was working. Sometimes, he was locking it just to be in peace and he was being yelled at for this but they weren’t sacking him for this. It wasn’t big enough of a mistake. Today was one of these days. He sighed and got up. He unlocked the door, opened it… and stumbled backward at the person standing before him. He thankfully managed to grab the side of the door to keep on his feet but the man before him was divided between a worried and a bemused face._

_“Are you alright?”_

_Tegan would have recognised that northern accent anywhere. He had gone to lots of conferences just to hear the theories of its owner. Maxence Spitz. Doctor Maxence Spitz was standing before him._

_“Y-Yeah,” stuttered Tegan. “You surprised me. Didn’t expect you to be behind that door. Not many people knock around here.”_

_“They should. Surprising a scientist while they’re working could be dangerous.”_

_“I’m afraid I’m not doing anything that dangerous.”_

_“That’s why I’m here. Can I come in?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Tegan let go of the door and gestured to Maxence to come in. He was slightly shorter than Tegan thought he was but he was compensating with his presence. This man certainly knew how to impose himself. Tegan offered him his desk chair and sat on an old wobbly stool. He was nervous and he had to stick his hand between his knees so it wouldn’t show. Maxence took his time to glance around him and his eyes fell on the magazine. He grabbed it and smiled._

_“They begged me for this interview,” he chuckled, opening the magazine to the page he was. “I honestly hate being the centre of attention. My wife thought it would be a good idea though. Like wearing this awful tie.”_

_He played with it for a moment. He hated ties as much as he hated suits but Rose had forced him to wear one for this interview. He wasn’t very comfortable in those clothes and it was clear. Tegan moved nervously on his stool. He was wearing the same tie. He cleared his throat_ _. Maxence looked up at him and his face showed how embarrassed he was._

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean that it was awful. It’s just that I’m not a suit and tie man. I’d rather wear a t-shirt and jeans. But it’s not professional.”_

_Tegan was surprised to see that the man he admired was someone so normal. Someone like him in the end. It was quite funny to witness but if he didn’t get back to work, he would be in troubles._

_“Don’t you mind me interrupting you but… you said you were here for professional reasons… implying me?”_

_“Oh… yes! Yes, absolutely! Like I’ve said to these reporters, I’m working on a new project, which is still confidential, and I’m looking for my own team members. It appears that you’re the best neurologist in the area. I’ve come here to poach you. Your director doesn’t know the chance he has to have someone as talented as you since he’s not using your potential the right way.”_

_Maxence pointed to the lines of codes still flashing up on the computer screen. Not a job for a neurologist._

_“You can have me. Right now. I take the job.”_

_Working for him would be a big honour and Tegan would make sure to never disappoint him if he was taken in his team. Maxence chuckled at Tegan’s eagerness and serious. He definitely was motivated for the job._

_“Your contract is ready on my desk. I’ve just come here to let your director know he was gonna lose an important member of his lab and to meet you personally.”_

_Tegan was so surprised to be hired so easily without any job interview or tests that he would have fallen if he wasn’t sat. Maxence stood up and stretched his body. He gave a smile to Tegan and held a hand out to him. The neurologist shook it absently. He was too shocked by the situation._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow morning. 8, in my office. No obligation to wear a suit or to be clean-shaved, unless you like it.”_

_Tegan acquiesced. It was like a dream come true. He had a new job. A new job with a boss treating him decently. A new job where he would do what he loved. And all of this was thanks to Maxence Spitz. God must have heard his prayers._

 

– Fin –

 

x

 

Camden McCarson was an old grumpy Scottish man. It was the description he was making of himself of course. He would rather think that he had attack eyebrows because the world was doing everything to make him cross. It wouldn’t come to his mind that he was just a bitter paranoid man who had suffered from so many ordeals in his life that he preferred being as pessimistic as possible and making mean comments whenever people were getting on his nerves. He was always on the move, always travelling as far from home as he could. To the question what was he looking for, he replied that he would know when he would have found it. So far, he couldn’t say he had found anything that was fitting his expectations. He still couldn’t put words on what he was looking for but the adventures his job was creating was enough to make him forget.

He was making money by finding stuff and people that seemed to have disappeared from Earth. Once, he was working on a rather tricky case that had led him in the middle of Chiswick – something about a sat nav who had been stolen from the army, a sat nav full of secret information. That was the day he met Donna Noble. This red-haired woman had burst out in his life like a fury because he supposedly had collided with her car. It had appeared – after she was done yelling at him and hitting him – that they were working on the same case. Him, because he had been hired for it. Her, because she was bored in her life and had heard of this very important sat nav lost in nature. The medias had heard the rumours of this disappearance and it was all over the television and newspapers. Everyone was looking for a person to blame and the medias were worsening the situation.

Of course Camden’s bosses had already tried to reach him but he hadn’t taken the calls. He wasn’t the one who had leaked the information and he certainly wasn’t gonna let anyone yell at him for something he hadn’t done. He would rather be sacked than being accused of something. His bosses knew better than to sack him though. He was their best element and he could be insubordinate and impolite and grumpy as much as he wanted because they wouldn’t take the risk of losing someone like him. So, when he had brought Donna to them asking for her to be his sidekick – _‘I’m no one sidekick!’_ had she barked at him – because she was really good – not better than him but close enough – they had hesitated only the time to hear their final report on the matter they had worked on together. She had been hired based on those results.

Camden wasn’t an easy man to work with but he had quickly learnt that Donna was no woman to be led around by the nose. She would rather have a go at him than accept his orders. They were always bickering on how to do some things but their work was done right and that was what mattered the most in the end. Plus, Donna knew she was indispensable to the man. She had taken him out of the loneliness he was burying himself into and she was often checking on him and taking him out of his office whenever he was locking himself in there for days just looking for a new interesting case, waiting for his boss to call him for a new inquiry. He reminded her a lot of Sherlock Holmes when he was like this. But mister Holmes was far from being as good and clever and arrogant as Camden McCarson could be.

His office wasn’t what Donna had expected either. She was imagining him more in an old room with ancient furniture, libraries full of books and secrets, and maybe some painting portraits of past family members on the wall. His name seemed to have some nobility in it after all, but if it had any, Camden McCarson didn’t care at all about it. He was living his own life with his own rules and no one could change that. His office was surprisingly modern, all in stainless steel and blue and orange neon lights. He indeed had libraries full of ancient books and it was fitting strangely well in the middle of this office. There were two tables with four computers on them and flat screens hung on the wall just above. The computers were analysing the deep and dark web and the screens were silently displaying the news from all around the world. The best way to find good news to use.

To complete it all, there was a huge desk in the bottom of the room. It was facing the door and turning its back to the large window although the owner of the place loved turning around to catch the spectacle of the sky when the sun was either rising or going down the horizon. He could also spend nights looking at the stars through the lens of the telescope set by the window. Camden McCarson certainly was a man full of knowledges and a great collector of weird objects that didn’t make sense to the beginner she was. She had learnt that asking questions could sometimes give answers. As long as she wasn’t asking about the woman that was on the picture he kept on his desk. He never replied to this question but she had often seen him lost in his thoughts while he had his eyes on this photography.

When she stepped in his office that day, he was leaning in his chair, his feet crossed on his desk, his hands folded behind his head. A smile grew on the corner of his lips when he saw her. It was night outside but thankfully, he had offered her a room in the gigantic manor he was living in so she hadn’t had to go through the dangerous streets to meet him when he had called her at over 4am. Which was making rather moody to be honest. She hated being woken up by the mad man.

 

“Don’t you ever sleep?” she grumbled.

 

She had taken the time to pull on some clothes before coming. He would never seen her in her pyjamas. He was already being an arse with her normal clothes so if she did show herself to him in pyjamas, he would either choose to ignore them or make a comment that would infuriate her. Better not take that chance.

 

“Barely.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that.”

 

To be honest, she had never seen him sleep. Whenever she was seeing him, he was up to something and he never seemed tired. But once again, it was a question he never really answered to whenever she dared asking him why he would stay up all the time.

 

“What is so urgent that requires me to be up in the middle of the night?”

“We have a new case.”

“You’ve finally found something worth your talent?”

“Someone sent me an email from London.”

“There are survivors somewhere in the capital.”

“Seems like it. Listen to this.” He brought his laptop closer to him and started reading the mail he had left opened. “Mister and Miss McCarson…”

“Hm,” disapproved Donna.

“I know, as if we could ever be married or even related.”

“Oi, watch it old man!”

 

Camden preferred ignoring the remark and not raising it. Their clients were always thinking that they were related in some way because of their _‘similar personalities’_. They must be really blind to think such a thing of them. They were barely friends so to think they were relatives or married…

 

“My name is Tegan Smith and I’m working at the London Centre of Researches for Contagious Diseases. As you might know, there is a virus spreading in the world and all the labs around the world have been requisitioned to find a cure against it. I can’t say more through this mail as our mission has to remain a secret to the people who aren’t working on this case. However, my colleague, the doctor Jack Harkness, has found something that needs to be examined by a professional detective. He highly recommended your services. Would you agree to a meeting with the doctor Jack Harkness and myself in the days to come in our lab? Please, let me know your answer quickly. Patiently waiting for your reply. T.S.”

“This guy sounds like a newbie promoted to the head of his team by these dark times.”

“What surprises me the most is that I know Jack very well and I also know he’s been working for one of the most brilliant minds this world can count.”

“And that mind isn’t Tegan Smith.”

“Oh, no. That’s why I wondered what happened to the real boss of this place.”

“So, you wanna go just to see what he’s up to?”

 

Camden put his computer aside and uncrossed his legs. He put them down and bent forward in his chair, leaning his head on one hand. He gave Donna another smirk. This was one of the reasons, yes. Maxence Spitz was a very interesting man and Camden couldn’t resist fighting another brilliant mind. He liked challenges and this looked like one.

 

“We don’t have much work lately, don’t you agree?”

“I’m not surprised at all since the world is coming to an end. Do you ever watch your own screens?”

 

She pointed her thumb on the screens displaying the news from all around the world. Different channels but the news was the same: the virus was spreading, there were less and less survivors, less and less hope to find a cure. Some were even saying that the end of the world had come like the Mayas predicted millions of years ago. How many times the end of the world had been announced over the decades? It would be astonishing to have one being true in the end.

 

“So, are we taking this case?”

“We are.”

“I’m preparing our luggage.”

 

Donna quickly left the room. She wasn’t reassured by the fact they would have to travel through Scotland and England to reach that lab requiring their help but she guessed that security means would be established for them to travel safely. Especially since the situation had gone so critical in the last few days.

 

_To the doctor Tegan Smith’s attention:_

_My associate, Donna Noble, and myself have examined your request and concluded that we were accepting the case you’re offering us. We can be there tomorrow. We leave to you all the organisation of the security means to guarantee our safety until we reach your lab._

_Cordially,_

_McCarson & associates._

 

The mail was sent and now, Camden was too thrilled to even find sleep. This mission was a real opportunity for Donna and himself. They better not screw it all up. So, while Donna was taking care of their luggage – more hers than his since she wasn’t his dogsbody – he made sure they would have a flight for London with his personal jet. No need to take risks and travel in public planes. They had to get to London quickly and discreetly and he hoped that Tegan Smith would make sure their security was guaranteed or it would cost him a lot…


	13. Quick note

As Whumptober is about to end and NanoWrimo to start, I'm drawing your attention on something that has been bothering my mind for a couple weeks now.

As you’ve noticed - or not - there hasn’t been any chapter of “Ghost of you” last week and there isn’t gonna be any this week either. It’s not because chapter 12 isn’t ready. It actually has been over for a while now. Anyway, I’ve chosen not to post it yet for a reason.

The more I‘m in this story, the more I realise that it has a strong potential to be published as a book. Which is why I hesitate in posting the next chapters on AO3/FF.net/TS/Tumblr and Wattpad. Because then, why would you buy a book if the story is already available for free on the internet. Even if I take it down, someone could have a copy of this work.

It bothers me a lot because posting a story on those platforms gives me some feedbacks and I can chat with the readers to explain them something and stuff. I’ve always posted on the internet before turning my stories into books and I’ve found out that it wasn’t helping to sell copies of them.

That’s a real dilemma I’m facing and I was hoping to get some help from you.


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose had gotten up from her seat and she was now pacing around the room angrily. Who was she mad at? She didn’t know if it was against herself, against Maxence, against Tegan or against the government, the non-existent cure, the virus. Or maybe all of them at once. The doctor Burnley was there to help her figure it all out."

“How are you feeling?”

 

Rose almost snorted at the question. How was she feeling? Everyone would say that it was clear on her face. She was exhausted, overworking, anxious, devastated. She was biting her nails so often that Liv had had to apply some nail varnish on them for her to stop. The taste was so awful that it indeed was dissuading her from biting them anymore. However, it wasn’t healing her anxiety. That was why she was here, facing the therapist of the building. She had just forgotten that this blonde woman was also speaking with that northern accent that reminded her so much of her husband. Nothing to help her. But it wasn’t the therapist’s fault.

 

“It sounds stupid, I know. Doctor Smith let me know about the situation.”

 

So she had been promoted into their private team. It was no surprise to Rose. Adam had been on the field, so had Allegro and Emily and Kyle. With the events of the last few days, they would need a psychological help. They only had doctor Amy Burnley. She hadn’t been hired by Maxence but that didn’t mean she wasn’t good. Rose just wasn’t into therapists. She had seen a lot of them after what had happened to her over fifteen years ago. They wanted to help her they had said but none of them was able to do so. Only Maxence had been able to and now that he wasn’t there anymore, she had no one to protect her against her demons.

That was one of the reasons why she wasn’t sleeping anymore. That and because she was too focused on finding that cure to save him. Sleeping was overrated in this case. Even if she needed it more than ever at the moment. She crossed her legs, looked at her bitten nails. She knew she had to talk, to let it all out but the words just didn’t come to her.

 

“Are you with me?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just… I can’t focus on anything at the moment.”

“You need sleep.”

“I know.”

“Why don’t you get any?”

“Because he’s not here anymore to hold me.”

“Have you ever thought…”

“Of sneaking into his cage and asking him to hold me like he used to do as a human? Of course I do, but that would be stupid of me to do this.”

“It’s not stupid to want your husband back.”

“It is because he’s not coming back!” Rose spat. “There’s nothing left of him. We’ve got no chance of saving him, no cure, nothing!”

 

Rose had gotten up from her seat and she was now pacing around the room angrily. Who was she mad at? She didn’t know if it was against herself, against Maxence, against Tegan or against the government, the non-existent cure, the virus. Or maybe all of them at once. The doctor Burnley was there to help her figure it all out. The woman hadn’t moved from her spot. She wasn’t taking notes either. She was recording all her sessions on a tape recorder and listening to them later to take better notes. That way, she could just speak with her patients and help them the best she could. Lately, it had become really hard to help anyone.

In other circumstances, the two women could have been friends. Amy Burnley was a bundle of energy and happiness. She loved partying and joking around but knew how to be serious when times required it. Her life had been rather plain if you forgot about the loss she was still suffering from. However, she had made a promise. Even if her heart was still bleeding with pain, she was keeping her promise and living day after day with a smile on her face. _Never let them see that they won_ , she kept repeating herself whenever grief was overwhelming her in public. They wanted to believe they had destroyed her – and they had! – but she was putting the pieces of herself back together.

She had never talked to anyone here about that weight on her heart. They never asked either. She could make friends if only she was trying. But she was doing her job and returning to her locked house. Well, before they were all forced to live in the CRCD. She was supposed to share a dormitory room with other women but she preferred sleeping on the couch of her office so no one would see her crying and gaping for air whenever the pain was suffocating her. She was isolating herself from the others and she was very well aware that it wasn’t a solution. Some of her patients like Rory Williams and Rose could understand, but they weren’t coming to her to hear about her story.

Rose was mostly coming here to vent all the weight on her own heart. Trusting people was hard on her since the events of her past. Terrible events, but she had come out of this brilliantly. Only to fall back into the vicious circle depression again? After all she had done to get out of it, it was such a shame to see her struggling again.

 

“I understand what you’re going through.”

“Is that what you say to everyone coming to you?”

 

Rose stopped pacing to look at the therapist who hadn’t moved. How could she be so calm when her patient was being so agitated around her? Who knew what Rose could do with how desperate she was? Amy was trustful. She trusted her patients, knew they wouldn’t hurt her even in the midst of their anger.

 

“No. People would think that’s what I’ve been trained to say.”

“Haven’t you been trained that way?”

“Would I let you ask those questions if I’ve been trained the way you think I am?”

 

Rose was too tired to deal with the confusion Amy was seeding in her mind. She sat back down and let out a deep sigh. Was she ever gonna feel better? She stared at her trainers. They really needed to be changed but these shoes had been offered to her by Maxence and they had always brought her some luck. She had hope that they would help her finding a cure to save her husband. The situation was desperate but she couldn’t help herself from hoping.

 

“Your accent, it makes me think of his.”

“Northern people don’t come much around London?”

“Northern people are quite attached to their roots. That’s why they’re keeping the accent I suppose.”

 

Amy chuckled. She never considered things this way. She used to work here in London a couple days per week and she was making her way back to Blackpool, close to the sea. She was always going to the beach with her son. They stopped going after the tragedy hit and she was spending more and more time in London, burying herself in work to forget. With the strong help of alcohol sometimes.

 

“I have to admit something to you,” began doctor Burnley. “Your husband only came once in this office and I’ll never forget this one time.”

“He did?”

 

Maxence had never needed a therapist in all his life although he had his own burden to carry around. He had managed to get better with time and not with meds and therapy. It was incredible. So hearing that Maxence had come here to speak with Amy…

 

“Sure he did. It was that one time we’ve talked about your past. I wanted you to let it all out and I’ve pushed you beyond your limits.”

 

Indeed, Rose remembered this session and how devastated she had been after that. She had run to her husband for comfort. He was so furious at the therapist at that moment but she would never have imagined that soon as she would be asleep, he would run to Amy Burnley to tell her his opinion on the matter.

 

“He was absolutely furious with me. Didn’t even knock before coming in. He made me understand that if it ever was to happen again, he would have me sacked or worse.”

“But we’ve had that talk again a couple sessions later.”

“I’ve understood that he was reacting this way to protect you. He was so used to play that part that whenever something was hurting you, he was doing everything to fix it. And you’ve initiated the subject that time.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

Rose was realising how much she had counted on Maxence to defend her since he had broken that door over fifteen years ago. She had always considered him as his hero and even if she had grown up and grown stronger, there was still a part of her that was terrified of the world, of the people and that needed to be protected by her knight in a shining armour.

 

“He sent an email later in the night to apologise for his exaggerated behaviour.”

“It’s just not like him to have a go at people that way. Unless they’re hurting me. There’s nothing to hold him back when it happens.”

“He has saved you that night and over the months of taking care of you, he has made it his duty to keep you safe. It’s reassuring to have someone like this in your life.”

“But it also means I was too comfortable with this idea to do anything to protect myself on my own. I was always hiding behind him. And now that he’s not here anymore…”

“You feel vulnerable.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think it’s time to reverse the parts and be the saviour on this one?”

 

Rose had to admit that Amy was right. It was her turn to save Maxence and over all these years, he had taught her that she was able to be a scientist as great as he was – even if he refused to admit just how great he was. She could even find a way to save him if she kicked her ass and started working better and quicker.

 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being the first therapist to actually help me.”

 

Those unexpected words brought tears to Amy’s eyes. They sounded like the words her little boy had said to her in what seemed to be another life. “ _For being the best mom in the world.”_ She could hear his voice loud and clear in her mind, and see his smile, and feel his arms around her as they hugged. Her chest tightened.

 

“Excuse me a minute,” she stuttered.

 

Such a strong memory had her deeply upset and she had troubles to keep a straight face. She jumped to her feet and made her way to the small bathroom in the waiting room, leaving Rose completely astonished. She had never seen her therapist vulnerable before. Something had triggered this reaction and Rose didn’t know what it was. She didn’t know what to do either.

Amy sat down on the toilet and hid her face in her hands. She tried to take deep breaths but could only take quick and small ones as her emotions were overwhelming her. It had been a long time since she was unable to control herself whenever she was in public. She always let those emotions out when she was alone. But not today. She was panting now as she was losing more and more of this precious control.

 

“Doctor Burnley?”

 

Amy started when she heard the knock on the door and the worried voice of her patient. Of course she would wonder what was going on with her. It wasn’t everyday that your therapist was the one running away from a session.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

She sniffled and wiped her teary eyes. She wouldn’t be able to avoid the questions, unless Rose decided to ignore what she had seen. Amy had had enough sessions with her to know that the woman wouldn’t do such a thing. She was the kind to always want to help when she could do it.

 

“Yeah. I just need a minute.”

 

She stepped to the sink and rinsed her face. She grabbed a couple paper towels and dried her skin off before she glanced at herself in the small mirror. It would do. She unlocked the door, came out and gave a smile to Rose.

 

“Shall we go back now?”

 

Out of respect for her, Rose walked back in the office and waited until the door was shut. Then, she turned around and faced the doctor. She was gonna confront her, ask her what was wrong, when her beeper rang, followed immediately by the general alarm through the building. There were troubles somewhere. She checked her beeper and her face went pale.

 

“I gotta go.”

 

Without an explanation, Rose ran out of the office. Amy didn’t know if she should feel relieved or not about the fact she wouldn’t have to tell the truth about what was haunting her. It seemed to be something serious if two alarms rang at the same time. But it wasn’t another lockdown. If she stayed there, she would be as safe as possible, and since she didn’t have any patient left, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

 

x

 

When Rose was allowed in the high security part of the lab, she immediately made her way to the cages. What she saw there divided her attention. In the first cage, she could see Allegro with a large bloody wound on the head furiously struggling against the two guards in hazmat suits that were holding him tight. In the second cage, there was her husband laid down on the ground with Kyle, wearing no protection, sat by his side, his fingers on the nightwalker’s fist. Zachary was anxiously typing on his keyboard and talking to someone through the earpiece he was wearing. She understood better why she had been called. This place was a real mess at the moment.

Rose ran to Zachary’s office and checked the latest records that had been done with on a computer he wasn’t using. She saw Allegro’s arrival in the cage and tests, Maxence reacting to the lights being off, Tegan coming in to have a proper test done for his eyes. She noticed – with a tiny smile on her lips – that soon as her husband got his glasses back, he seemed to be back to himself and that he was more reactive than previously. However, it didn’t last long. Around an hour maybe before he showed first signs of being unwell. The alarm hadn’t rung to let them know something was wrong with him and it wasn’t until he was suffocating on the ground that Kyle ran inside the room unprotected.

A couple minutes later, Allegro’s behaviour changed. He became really agitated and, suddenly, he started running against the glass wall head first. A behaviour Peggy had had before she was stopped. Good thing Mickey and Emily were around and equipped to enter the room to stop him, but Allegro wasn’t about to calm down. They would have to knock him out or sedate him. But Tegan would want scans of his brain while he was in this condition to understand how his situation could have gotten worse in so little time. She pressed the intercom button of this cage.

 

“Lock him in the crate and send him for a scan,” she ordered.

 

As she was second in command by Maxence’s decisions, she could give orders to her colleagues. She didn’t like the power but if she had to do so to save her husband, she would start now. She pressed the second intercom button.

 

“Kyle, what has happened?”

 

She managed to keep her voice steady despite the fear strangling her. Her husband was too still but he was alive. She had his vital signs on the screen. They were back to a normal nightwalker’s rate, but he wasn’t moving though he was breathing really fast. Fast for a human that was.

 

“It was the change of service, miss Rose. We didn’t see it immediately and no alarm rang. But when I’ve come in, I saw him down. I haven’t thought about it, I just ran inside. He’s better now, but I’m stuck.”

 

Indeed. He was stuck until proven that he wasn’t carrying the virus like Allegro was. Rose glanced at Zachary who was still on the phone with Tegan most likely. What was he doing while their friends were struggling for their life?

 

“I was sleeping, sir,” confessed Zachary, ashamed. “And the alarm never rang. No, I swear. I woke up when Allegro’s alarm rang but Maxence’s never made a sound.”

 

It was true. Rose could see it on the detailed report. But why hadn’t it rung? She had made sure it was working a few times. So why hadn’t it worked when it had to?

 

“It has been disabled, sir. Someone hacked the system and changed that setting. Yes, just that setting. It’s someone from here. I’ve checked, but I have no name.”

“I’m coming in, Kyle. Just give me the time to change. I’ll do the tests on you.”

 

Rose let go of the button of the intercom and made her way to the room where they kept the hazmat suits. She pulled one on and got all the stuff she needed. Then, she met with Kyle and Maxence in the cage. Since Maxence’s condition was more worrying, they lay him down on the bed first, but there was nothing else they could do for now. Kyle sat down on the ground. He hadn’t realised yet that he maybe condemned himself to live what Maxence was living. It would kick in later. Rose knelt down and did the blood tests.

 

“I suppose you’ve given him mouth to mouth?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll need saliva. We should have quicker results with it.”

 

Kyle opened his mouth and Rose rubbed a cotton bud against the inside of his cheeks. She slipped it in a plastic bag and sealed it. It would be a chance if he wasn’t infected but if he wasn’t… they had to take him out of this cage. No need to leave him in here.

 

“I’m gonna ask for a hazmat suit. I will escort you to the decontamination shower. We’ll keep you in a sterilised room upstairs, I think.”

“Okay.”

 

Zachary dropped the suit Rose was asking for in the airlock. She took it and helped Kyle to put it on. Then, she escorted him to the decontamination shower. She brought him grey pyjamas and sealed his clothes in a big plastic bag. He was wearing it under the hazmat suit when she took him to a sterilised room where he would stay until his results came back.

 

“Miss Rose?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think… do you think he was scared when he started changing?”

 

At that very moment, Rose realised how young Kyle was. He was just debuting in the private security when the virus had hit the world. He had been with them for two months back then. Just twenty-two years old. He had thought it was pretty cool to protect them, they were nice with him. He hadn’t understood what was the danger of the virus since they were keeping him around the building, away from their researches. When he had gone on the field, he was confronted to the reality of things. When he had run into this cage, he saw what the virus could do.

 

“I think he was terrified,” she replied honestly. “But I’ll do everything in my power to save him, to save everyone out there.”

“I’m afraid now, miss Rose.”

“I know, Kyle. We all are. But it’s gonna be alright. I promise you, I won’t have any rest until I find that cure.”

 

She took his hand and squeezed it tight in hers. It was a promise she would keep. Her session with Amy had awoken a new determination in her. This time, she was gonna be the knight in shining armour. For her Maxence. She was thinking about it as she was doing the tests on Kyle’s samples. She wished it could go faster so the young man anxiously waiting alone in that room would know the truth. She hoped, really hoped, that they would be negative.

 

x

 

This Doctor Tegan Smith has done things well noticed Camden as him and Donna were coming down the private jet of the McCarson family. A full security team was waiting for them on the tarmac. They were all equipped like soldiers on the point of going to a biological war. Though he was wearing a mask, his sunglasses made him look cool. Donna would say he was a bloody idiot and that there was nothing cool about wearing sunglasses even when there wasn’t any sun outside. She was keeping him anchored to reality and what was the reason why he was keeping her by his side. Not that he was gonna say her that. She would be unbearable.

They got in the car and were driven to the Centre of Researches for Contagious Diseases. The journey was done in silence except for Camden trying to be funny and getting at least a reaction from the men in black. They were all so serious with their weapons and black uniforms. Their faces could barely be seen behind their masks. With the world being such a mess, those guys had lost all reasons to laugh. That was stupid. The only thing he could get was an annoyed glance from Donna who would have taken a weapon and killed him immediately if she had been able to. Instead, she just told him to shut the hell up and the rest of the journey was only full of Camden’s grumbles.

As it was day outside, the risk to meet a nightwalker was close to none but everyone was on alert. Some of them knew better than to underestimate the infected. They were paying the consequences for being so reckless. Thankfully for those sat in the back of the van, they couldn’t see what was left of the great city of London. It would take ages to fix it all. It was only material though. The most important was to save the human race. The car came to a complete stop after they passed the huge doors giving access to the whole Centre. The doors were opened and the full team was welcomed by four persons in hazmat suits: Tegan Smith, Jack Harkness, Clara Oswald and Olivia Baxter. Tegan hadn’t wanted anyone else but them here.

The leader of this place took a step forward to face the newcomers as the security members were starting to get inside for the tests on them to be done.

 

“Mr McCarson, Mrs Noble, thank you for coming. I hope the security we had prepared for your arrival was for your liking.”

 

Tegan was mentioning the fact that Camden had insisted on his security and Donna’s if they had to be welcomed here and the grumpy detective had been pleased to see that the Centre wasn’t joking with something that important.

 

“These people are the doctors Olivia Baxter, Clara Oswald and Jack Harkness. I, myself, am the doctor Tegan Smith. We will personally do the tests on you before you can be introduced in our building.”

 

Camden didn’t reply. He was all focused on the little woman Tegan had introduced as doctor Clara Oswald. A smirk crossed his face. Never forgetting a face, him.

 

“Clara Oswald. Long time no see, _soufflé_ girl.”

 

For a moment, Clara was astonished. How could this guy know her? She observed him. His face was so familiar but it had changed. But the eyebrows were the same. These eyebrows were unique attack eyebrows.

 

“Doctor Disco, you’ve grown old.”

 

Camden laughed as Donna glanced at him with an interrogative face. Obviously the two of them knew each other but she never heard Camden called himself ‘Doctor Disco’ – which was a stupid name.

 

“You’ve made an achievement of your life.”

“So have you,” she retorted.

 

Tegan cleared his throat. It was nice to see old friends reconnecting but now wasn’t the time. They had work to do and it couldn’t wait, not with the last news he had gotten from the private lab. So everyone was brought inside and the tent was hermetically closed. The serious things were beginning now for Camden and Donna and the atmosphere inside the tent was enough to let them know how tensed the people here were with the current situation. No mistakes would be accepted. Not that Camden was making any in his opinion…


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But for now, the question wasn’t there. They had to meet doctor Tegan Smith and learn more about this special mission they had been contacted for. Camden was very curious. About this mission, but also about the reason why Maxence Spitz wasn’t around. Especially since his name was on the door of the lab they just walked by."

Two days had passed since Camden and Donna arrived at the CRCD. Two unproductive days would say Camden. They had been stuck in this tent that smelled like feet and old locker rooms. He was a natural grumpy guy but being locked in such a small place with a team of men and women with a limited intelligence was making him worse. Plus, they were losing time here. The doctors Smith and Harkness hadn’t wanted to speak in front of everyone for security reasons. Camden couldn’t blame them for that but he hated the situation. Donna wasn’t better. She kept pacing around and grumbling while the whole security team was relaxing and patiently waiting. Obviously, they had gone through this tent countless times before. None of them seemed to fear the presence of the virus in them. And yet, if one was infected, they all were screwed.

Thankfully, when the doctor Olivia Baxter came back, she only had good news for them. No one was infected and they could all leave the tent. Everyone was up for a good decontamination shower. It was the first thing that Donna and Camden did. They were taking no risk. If even their luggage had gone through decontamination, they had to go through it too. Plus, it would take away all those awful smells that had stuck to their skin during the quarantine. If they were used to it in this lab – did the security members even know about showers? – it wasn’t the case for Camden and Donna who were very unhappy about it. However, they could be happy about the fact this complex was still supplied with food, running water and charged with electricity. It was a chance not everyone out there had. The biggest towns were ablaze, the smallest were full of ghosts.

Once they were completely clean and had their skin red from rubbing it, they headed for Tegan’s office. Of course, they weren’t free of their moves in this huge building. They had a gorilla following them everywhere and they had to ask him whenever they wanted something or had to go anywhere. It was rather annoying for Camden but he didn’t have another choice but to oblige. Besides, he was convinced that he could shake off this unnecessary gorilla to wander in the building as he pleased and nose around. Maybe he would use Donna to distract him. But for now, the question wasn’t there. They had to meet doctor Tegan Smith and learn more about this special mission they had been contacted for. Camden was very curious. About this mission, but also about the reason why Maxence Spitz wasn’t around. Especially since his name was on the door of the lab they just walked by.

On this door, there also was the mention ‘Molecular biologist’ – which was really reducing his fields of competences in Camden’s opinion since the man had several doctorates in several fields – and the mention ‘Head of department’. Tegan Smith had been named to replace Maxence obviously. Theories were coming to life in Camden’s mind but the most terrifying one was that Maxence could have been infected, and it surely was a big loss for this team. It explained why they were all so disorganised. They were trying to find their new rhythm with the new team they were forming. They were doing quite well with what they had, Camden had to give that to them. This new boss they had was doing his best. Speaking of him, they were now in front of his door. ‘Tegan Smith. Neurologist.’

The man was studying new scans and adding notes on them when the guard knocked on the door. He turned around and when he saw them, he turned off the light of his table and walked to the door. He turned on the lights of the office and unlocked the door.

 

“Detectives. I’m glad to see that Liv freed you from the tent.”

“So am I. It smells like feet in there.”

 

Donna slapped his arm to make him take back his words while Tegan raised an eyebrow. She knew he wasn’t gonna apologise for his behaviour. That’s just how he was and it could be very annoying.

 

“I’ll have to let the cleaning team know about this next time they’ll show up.”

 

Tegan was choosing to play Camden’s game instead of being offended. He couldn’t know what it smelled like in the tent since every time he was stepping inside he was wearing a hazmat suit. No one had ever complained about the smell either. The tent was just a temporary place to live. If you were infected, you were transported to a sterile room since the cages were full. If you weren’t, you could go back to your work in the building after a decontamination shower.

 

“Anyway, I’m doctor Tegan Smith.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Isn’t that better to see my face?”

“I’m not interested.”

“Don’t take it for yourself,” intervened Donna. “He’s that way with everyone. I’m trying to tame him but he’s just too stubborn.”

 

She kept for herself the fact that it indeed was better to see his face now that he wasn’t wearing a hazmat suit. The scientist was pretty awesome. Dishevelled hair, clean-shaved, three pieces suit. He definitely was classy in his own way. She wouldn’t say no to him if he was making an offer to her. But she just held her hand out to him.

 

“Donna Noble.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Noble.”

“Donna.”

“Come in and take a seat. It’s gonna be quite a talk. Doctor Harkness is gonna meet us later.”

 

Far from doing what he was told to, Camden started walking around the office to find any information about the current situation. Donna sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She rolled her eyes at Camden’s behaviour. She had been expected him to act like this but it still annoyed her. She gestured to Tegan to begin speaking. The neurologist sat down on his desk chair.

 

“The matter that made me contact you is very sensitive. As you know, the world is the prey of a virus that turns human beings into nightwalkers.”

“We simply call them zombies out there.”

“Zombies don’t have a problem with daylight and they eat brains. Nightwalkers don’t do that.”

“Do you prefer vampires?”

“They don’t drain people from their blood either.”

“What do they do then?”

“It’s not the matter that brings you here. Only my scientists work on this question.”

 

Camden sighed and finally decided to sit down next to Donna. He tapped the armchair impatiently. He had never been a very patient man and they had already lost two days in this tent. They couldn’t lose any more time.

 

“Our researches have led us to the conclusion that this virus hasn’t come out of anywhere one day. It has been created.”

“That is a hell of a conclusion.”

“It was unexpected.”

“But we all know that the human kind is the greatest threat this world has ever seen. Mother Nature can’t compete with us.”

“You have a very pessimistic point of view of our kind, detective.”

“Have you seen the world out of your lab, doctor?”

“I haven’t,” admitted Tegan as someone knocked on the door. “But he has.”

 

Tegan got off from his chair and unlocked the door for Jack to come in. The DNA specialist grabbed a stool and sat down. He didn’t lose any time and got to the heart of the matter while Tegan sat back down.

 

“T has already explained you our theory?”

“He mostly dismantled all of Camden’s stupid assertions.”

“We can say a lot of things about Camden, but stupid isn’t one of them.”

 

Jack chuckled and Camden’s lips twitched. After all this time, Jack still knew him well. Stupid indeed wasn’t something you could say about him because he was more than clever.

 

“So, where were you before I came in?”

“I was just telling them your latest conclusion.”

“I have observed that the DNA of a nightwalker is changing. However, it takes ages for an alteration this big to appear. It can’t have been done naturally. Someone is behind this.”

“You seem really sure of it, Jack.”

“I’m not the only one. I’m working with other specialists that are convinced of the same thing.”

“So why did you want us for?”

“Humans always need a subject for their experimentations. A patient zero. If we find that patient zero, we can have the original virus.”

“What tells us that this patient is still alive? And where to find that precise person?”

“Isn’t that your job, detective?”

 

Jack smirked, soon followed by Camden. The two of them were just teasing each other. It had always been that way between them. Their friendship had started long before Donna came in the picture.

 

“Zachary will give you the necessary accreditation so you can have all access to our files and all the ones from the other labs. All the researches from all around the world will be in your hands. If you need anything, just ask me. I’ll make sure to provide whatever you want.”

 

Camden had to admit that he was pretty impressed by Tegan Smith. The man didn’t seem like a leader at first sight but he was doing things well. He had learnt the strings of the job rather quickly.

 

“Do you have any question?”

“I’m pretty curious about the fact that doctor Spitz isn’t the one welcoming and introducing us to this case.”

 

Straight to the point. The two doctors glanced at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Tegan rubbed the back of his neck and tugged on his ear. He was nervous. What had happened to Maxence was serious.

 

“Since we promised you a total access to our files, we owe you the truth. Doctor Spitz is unavailable at the moment. He was too involved in these projects…”

“He’s gotten infected, innit?”

“Yes. He’s our main object of study.”

“Well, that explains a lot.”

 

Donna nudged him so he would shut the hell up. The two men were really affected by the situation their colleague was in. Camden wasn’t the best when it came to social relationships but he could make an effort from time to time. Especially since the man could die at any time.

 

“He doesn’t show it but he’s sorry.”

“Yes, I am. Sorry for your boss.”

 

Jack knew Camden wasn’t sorry at all. Tegan could feel that he wasn’t honest and it was infuriating him. Jack had to resist the urge of taking his hand to try and calm him down. Donna’s look on them was already suspicious. Someone knocked on the door, distracting them temporarily. Liv. Tegan went to her.

 

“I’ve got the results you wanted. I’ve done as quick as possible.”

“What do they say?”

 

He grabbed the pile of papers Liv was holding out to him and signed the mandatory form. He glanced at it quickly but waited for Liv’s answer anyway.

 

“It’s not good. It wasn’t the sensors in that syringe but something like a new cure. Martha swears to God she hasn’t done anything.”

“Where does that cure come from?”

“Probably from the only other person in this building who can mix them.”

“Colin.”

“Yes, and knowing he doesn’t like Maxence, there’s a chance that he might have tried to sabotage our researches.”

“Let’s not lose ourselves in speculations. Thanks for your work, Liv.”

 

Liv nodded and went back to her lab. Tegan closed the door behind him and threw the report on his desk. He wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Colin had tried to sabotage their researches and poison Maxence but as a leader, he couldn’t do anything on suppositions. He picked up his phone.

 

“I want the doctors Martha Jones and Colin Appleton in my office. Yes, right now.”

 

He was pretty annoyed by the situation and he wasn’t gonna be nice with those two scientists. Because of one of them, he had made a mistake and poisoned Maxence. It had almost cost him his life and that was something Tegan couldn’t forgive himself. This was on the first place in the top of his mistakes. He dismissed Jack and asked William, another security member he had had to promote to their private circle, to take Camden and Donna to the public space where they would be able to work.

 

x

 

Rose headed to the sterile room she had locked Kyle into two days ago. She was in a better mood than the moment she had had to make him stay here. She had divided her time between Maxence and Kyle. She usually didn’t spend much time with the guards but Kyle was still a child and he needed someone to stay with him a little bit to reassure him. Amy was coming too so he could talk to someone. He was afraid of course, but no symptom had showed up yet. It was reassuring him. All his confidence vanished into thin air when he saw Rose coming to him. She had her hazmat suit on but she wasn’t wearing the mandatory helmet. He dared hoping that it was good news. He cracked his knuckles nervously as she pressed on the button of the intercom.

 

“You okay in there?”

“I’d be better out of this room to be honest.”

“To go back to work?”

“Anything to go out of here.”

 

Rose gave him a smile. Lately, they were very rare her smiles. She couldn’t find reasons to have a happy face when her husband was dying and they couldn’t find any clue to help him. It was infuriating her and pushing her back into a depression circle. They had to save him. That was the reason why she was overworking herself. She needed to find that cure as soon as possible.

 

“Good news then. You’ve been lucky. No sign of infection. You’re free to go.”

“You’re not joking, right?”

 

It would be a very bad joke if she was and he wouldn’t be happy with her at all. It wasn’t her type to make such terrible jokes so his hopes rose up in his heart and relief filled him when she unlocked the door and invited him to leave the sterile room. She wasn’t joking. He couldn’t help but hug her tight to tell her how grateful he was for her help in this situation. She would have done it for anyone in the team, especially if they had sacrificed themselves for her husband. Everyone knew how much she loved him and how hard it was for her to see him in that condition.

 

“Go to the decontamination shower, take a day off and come back to work tomorrow, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

He saluted her and ran to the decontamination shower with a smile on his face. He was so relieved that he felt light. It was fun to see him running so happily and Rose imagined for her moment that it was her husband. She sighed. If only.

 

“I was told I’d find you here. This is one happy colleague you had there.”

“I’ve just announced him that he wasn’t infected. He’s got all reasons to be happy.” Rose turned around to face the doctor Burnley. “Maxence would have reacted the same, believe me.”

“I do believe you. You know him better than I do.”

“Indeed.”

“Is that why you wanted me to come to you?”

“Have they told you?”

“That you’ve moved your lab to be closer to him?”

“The news travel fast. But they tell you the other part of it?”

“Is there another reason beside you wanting to be closer to him in case he’s having a relapse?”

 

Rose grabbed the doctor Amy Burnley by the wrist and led her to the underground labs where she was now working. She had to use her authority for the therapist to be allowed in this area. Finally, they reached the cages where Maxence and Allegro were locked. Allegro was lying on his bed and Maxence was being a busy bee. His glasses on his nose, a pen behind an ear, he was juggling between the interactive wall and a normal wall on which he was writing down numbers and formulas. It was as if he had never been infected.

 

“This is the reason why I’ve moved my lab down here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Our researches have progressed a lot thanks to him. We’ve found out that if we were treating him like a lightwalker instead of a nightwalker, he was being more himself. His brain is slower than it used to be but it works just fine as you can see.”

“He’s one of them and one of us.”

“That’s it. He has troubles recognising us but he knows deep down who we are, who he is and what he’s supposed to do here. That’s why we’ve granted him total access on our researches as if he was still our boss. He’s also working on the cure, except he knows what going on in a nightwalker’s mind and we don’t.”

“This is brilliant.”

“ _He_ is brilliant. And I know what you’re gonna say: that I shouldn’t get too involved in this case, that I shouldn’t be too close to him and all of that but I was involved in this long before this virus hit the world and if there’s something you gotta know about us, it’s that we are clever separately, but we are genius when we work together. We will find the cure if him and I are united.”

 

Amy was sincerely impressed by the conviction the woman had in her husband and in herself. That was something she had never seen in Rose before. She had never had a session with her and her husband but if Maxence was cured, she would have to do that, just to understand the bond between them.

 

“Have you found why he’s had a heart attack?”

“We’re still working on it.”

“I need to know why you are showing me all of this. We weren’t even supposed to have a session today.”

“I’m not doing this for myself.”

“Which means?”

“I’m doing this for you.”

 

Amy raised an eyebrow. She didn’t understand why Rose was saying and showing all of this to her. There must be a reason but she couldn’t get it. What did it mean _‘I’m doing this for you’_? It was making no sense. Rose grabbed her wrist again and led her to her new lab. She locked the doors behind her. She gestured to Amy to sit down on the chair and brought two cups of water. She gave one to the therapist and sat down on her desk chair.

 

“During our last session, I’ve noticed that you were particularly upset.”

“You have a tragic past, Doctor Spitz.”

“You weren’t upset for me, Doctor Burnley. There was something torturing you deep down. We were speaking about Maxence and the way he came to you after a rough session and there was this little something.”

“A little something?”

“You’ve kept a straight face at first, and I thanked you. That’s when it broke. A memory resurfaced and you’ve been overwhelmed. That’s why you’ve left your office.”

“I’m afraid this is none of your business.”

“That’s true.”

 

Amy clearly didn’t want to speak about what had happened in her office two days ago and Rose wasn’t gonna force her. She had been holding a hand out to the therapist just in case she would need a friend and she was refusing it. She couldn’t do anything else for her.

 

“I just wanted to help you the way you’re helping me.”

“There’s nothing you can do unfortunately.”

“I can be your friend.”

 

A friend? That was rather unexpected. She sure didn’t have anyone here and she was dealing with things on her own while Rose had her husband and all the team around them to speak to when she wasn’t with her therapist. She was well surrounded and that was why she wasn’t breaking down when everything was against her. Rose sipped a bit of water, put her cup down and glanced at the cage where Maxence was still working. If she had had a better sight, she would have read what he was writing on the wall. Maybe there was a solution in all of this. She needed to take a look at it and tell Maxence what she thought of it.

 

“I admit that I’m new around here,” began Amy. “I was only coming a few days per week here and saw no reason to get attached to people other than my patients. But now that I’m living here, I can only share a room with people I don’t know and pretend I’m feeling comfortable around them.”

“You don’t have any friend here?”

 

Amy shook her head sadly and Rose had to repress the urgent need to hug her. It was in her nature to be kind to people and to make sure everyone around her was happy even if she wasn’t happy herself. Amy Burnley was a very nice woman and it was hard not to like her. She was pretty cute too.

 

“I don’t have anyone anymore back home either.”

 

After she lost her son, she had withdrawn herself from the world and people hadn’t even tried to reach her in the midst of her pain. They had just let her down one after another. If she had looked for help, they wouldn’t have been there. The situation would have been the same as now.

 

“I’m sorry, this might sound weird to you but I’m gonna have to hug you.”

 

This surprised Amy beyond words and she didn’t have the time to find a good reply because Rose was already hugging her tight against her. She had to admit that it was strange for her. She hadn’t had a hug in a long time. A friendly hug was rare in her book. However, Rose’s hug felt right. She awkwardly hugged back and resisted the need of crying the weight of her heart on the scientist’s shoulder…


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose opened the interactive screen and changed the setting for the attached glass wall. It became transparent. Allegro turned around to see Maxence wandering around his cage, a washable felt tip in hand. He had a screen open with all the results his team had entered on their work space and all the other walls were covered with his handwriting."

 

Amy didn’t leave Rose any second while she worked. It was an offer Rose had made to her: observing her as she worked so she could make her own opinion on her. She wouldn’t be biased by anything her patient would have said. Rose was only natural when she was working. She wasn’t pretending to be fine. She wasn’t wearing a mask. She was just herself and being a witness of it would help Amy understand her patient better. The therapist was glad that this idea came from Rose herself and not from her. The woman wasn’t gonna refuse this opportunity and she wasn’t gonna abuse this benefit either. Rose had also offered her to be a friend and that was very unexpected for Amy. Someone asking to be a friend. Rose hadn’t asked questions about why she had had to leave the session for a few minutes. She was giving Amy the time to build a good friendship before opening up to her.

The therapist was sat beside Zachary who was keeping his eyes on the screen before him. He was trying to fix the intrusion that had happened a couple days ago. The hacker had left a real mess inside the codes and he had to fix this. Amy’s eyes were focused on Rose though. Standing in front of Allegro’s cage, she was reading the updates on his condition. She was studying the scans from two days ago and the ones Tegan had done in the morning. There was a clear evolution. Being exposed to the UV lights had caused him to develop some symptoms of the virus and react consequently. Now that the lights were off, he had gotten back to normal and was being completely normal again. He was a bit shaken by the situation but he was talking to Liv when he felt the need to. He refused to speak to Amy. He trusted Liv more than the therapist to be honest.

The security guard came to the intercom and pressed the button. He was curious about his own situation. Except for Liv and sometimes Zach, no one was speaking to him. And no one was telling him much about how things were evolving for him, for Maxence, for the cure.

 

“How is he going?” he asked.

 

Rose raised her head from the notes she was taking and glanced at Allegro. She tucked her pen in the pocket of her white coat. She pressed the button to answer.

 

“He’s better. Kyle has been brave by going inside unprotected to save his life. I’ve released him today. He hasn’t developed the virus thankfully.”

“Antibodies?”

“We’re working on that. His body has rejected the _noctiagus_ very fast.”

“It’s good. He’s very young. Would have been a really bad thing to lose him too.”

“We haven’t lost you, nor Maxence.”

“But we’re both in a cage, and he’s infected.”

“Both of you are helping us to find the cure.”

“How?”

 

Rose opened the interactive screen and changed the setting for the attached glass wall. It became transparent. Allegro turned around to see Maxence wandering around his cage, a washable felt tip in hand. He had a screen open with all the results his team had entered on their work space and all the other walls were covered with his handwriting.

 

“Someone hacked the system and made us believe that his sensors had to be changed. But when we proceeded to the change, the phial wasn’t the right one. Someone has replaced the sensors with a supposed cure that did more damages than anything else.”

“Have you found who did this?”

“Not yet. But we have a couple of detectives here. Maybe they will find this for us.”

 

Rose chuckled lightly. It was her first joke in a while. She set the wall back to opaque. For a second, Allegro was silent. He put his hands in his pockets.

 

“Who are those detectives?”

“Camden McCarson and Donna Noble. Jack has recommended them. Him and Clara think the virus has been created by someone and the detectives are looking for the patient zero.”

“Is there any chance to find him or her?”

“Very little. But if we don’t try, we’ll never know.”

“Indeed.”

 

Their talk was over for now. Allegro walked back to his camp bed and lay back down. His hands behind his head, he looked at the ceiling. Rose finished taking her notes and put them aside. She went to Maxence’s cage and read the new formulas on the walls. He was doing quite a nice work. She was a molecular biologist too and all of this made sense to her… except for one thing. She pulled out her own washable felt pen and wrote down another formula right under the wrong one. She did it backward so he could read it from his cage. Then, she knocked on the glass wall to draw his attention.

Maxence raised his head when he heard the knock and walked closer to where Rose was. She pointed to the formula she had written. He took his time to read it and checked his notes. He shook his head and pointed to another formula. He was trying to explain her how he had come to this conclusion and she was trying to tell him where she thought he was wrong. It was a silent communication, all in hand gestures and written formulas on a glass wall. It was fascinating for Amy. Any other couple of scientists wouldn’t have had this alchemy between them. They were working together as if they were the same person. If there was a picture next to the soulmate definition in the dictionary, it had to be them. They were the perfect representation of this word. Even in the darkest times, they remained together, hand in hand.

Amy grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to note her observations. Usually, she was recording them but she couldn’t record what was happening here. She could later ask for the videos but they wouldn’t be as convincing as seeing it happen live. She was envious. She had never had this kind of love with someone. Not even with her ex-husband. The thought distracted her and, for a minute, she was unable to focus on Rose without thinking about what she had lost on this terrible night. She could hear it still. The screams, the screeching of the tyres on the road, the gasp of surprise, and that sound. That so terrible sound that was haunting her nightmares. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She needed to push it away quickly, before anyone could see her weakness. Now wasn’t the time but she was vulnerable and had troubles controlling herself.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Amy jumped when she felt a hand touching her shoulder and turned around. Rose was done with Maxence. They had managed to find a solution to the problem they had found in the formulas obviously and Maxence was using a new colour to distinguish his new notes from the old ones.

 

“He’s a busy bee,” she remarked.

 

She hated how her voice was trembling, how Rose was seeing clear in the poker face she was showing. She hated being this vulnerable. Rose glanced quickly at her husband.

 

“Yeah. We found something. I’m waiting until he’s done to compare our results.”

 

If he happened to have the same as hers, it meant that they were on a good path. They couldn’t be wrong if the two of them were coming to the same conclusions.

 

“He’s almost done.”

 

Rose knew she shouldn’t do what she had in mind but she would do it anyway. She had promised to be a friend for Amy and her mission was to help her to get better. So she was gonna take her to the room she was sharing with Maxence and she was gonna force her to have some rest there instead of going to her office like she always did. The therapist was as exhausted as Rose and a bit of rest was hardly a luxury. Maxence concluded his formulas and Rose checked them. She smiled. They had the same results. They hadn’t used the same way to get there but the result was there. She pressed the intercom button.

 

“Add this on your interface. I’ll transfer it all to Tegan.”

 

Maxence nodded. He would do just that. Rose watched him sadly for a minute. She really wanted to come in there and hug him tight to tell him that everything would be alright. She would find this cure. She murmured an _‘I love you’_ and told Amy to follow her.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

“To a place that used to be my oasis of calm before.”

 

Amy had to admit that she was intrigued and it didn’t get any better when she recognised the private parts of the building. They passed by the dormitories but didn’t stop before they reached the kitchen.

 

“First, let’s eat something. I’m rather hungry. Aren’t you?”

“Sort of.”

 

Amy wasn’t eating much. It had been this way since that night. She was eating just enough to have strengths for the day. This meal was the first real one she was eating in a while. But Rose wasn’t letting her refuse. She was even forcing her to eat a bit more than necessary. After that, she took her to the room she was sharing with Maxence, the room where all their pictures were. A room where she was supposed to find her own peace and have a better night of sleep.

 

x

 

Tegan was standing in the middle of his office, his arms folded on his chest, and his foot lightly tapping the ground. He was being impatient and angry all at once. Soon as he was done with the detectives, he had sent them to work. Jack had tried to stay and find out what was annoying him so badly but Tegan had resisted and convinced him that this matter only concerned Martha, Colin and him. He would let him know later maybe. No one else should know about this attempt of sabotage. Martha and Colin were there now. Both were sat on the couch and they were waiting for Tegan to speak. Martha was rather worried about this sudden summoning and Colin… Colin was Colin. He was sat there, impassible. Tegan couldn’t do anything against him. He was the real boss here. So he wasn’t worried.

 

“Are you gonna look daggers at us all day or tell us what has made you summon us?”

 

His words were sweating with sarcasm but he was trying to be as nice as he could be in front of Tegan. There was a witness and he couldn’t be caught bullying him once again. He doubted Martha would intervene between them but she could spread rumours just by talking with her stupid boyfriend, Ricky. Or Mickey. Whatever he was called. Tegan grabbed the report on his desk and threw it on Colin’s lap without a word. He was so furious he wanted to punch him in the face. But that wasn’t the attitude of a leader. So he was containing his rage.

 

“One of you had mixed a new cure without telling me and this cure was given to our patient number one.”

“And? What’s the matter? Isn’t that why you’re keeping him downstairs?”

 

Tegan swallowed the anger rising in his chest. Colin was obviously looking for troubles with him. Martha was glancing at them worriedly. She didn’t know the story between the two of them but it didn’t seem to be a nice one.

 

“This cure hasn’t been registered and it has been given without any consent. Everything is supposed to be given to me first for approval before anything.”

“I haven’t mixed anything,” admitted Martha. “I’m still waiting for the new results. They haven’t been approved yet since…”

 

She gave a look to Colin. He wasn’t in the elite team so she didn’t know what she could say before him. She didn’t want to make a mistake and be yelled at for it. Tegan was in a murderous mood and she wouldn’t cause him to have a go at her.

 

“Martha, you can go. Not a word about this to anyone.”

“What? A couple words and you believe her?”

 

Tegan made a gesture of the hand to signify Martha that she was dismissed. He believed her. He would believe anyone but Colin. Martha hesitantly left the office. This matter was interesting but she wouldn’t know the final word of it obviously.

 

“I have reasons to believe that you’re trying to sabotage our researches. I have no proof but I am convinced you’re still working on this cure, that you’re trying to beat us to it.”

“Why would I do that?”

“We both know why. You’ve been removed from the _noctiagus_ researches and you’re angry. You hate me and I’m your boss now. To me, there are enough reasons here for you to get on my way.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“You’ve created that cure.”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t try to lie. I know you did. I have access to all the cameras in this building. I’ve seen the videos.”

 

He was bluffing and hoped that it would work because he wasn’t a good liar usually. Lying in his bully’s face was harder too. Colin didn’t let any reaction appear on his face. It was infuriating Tegan so much.

 

“So, how’s good old Maxence? He hasn’t gone mad in that cage of his?”

“Maxence hasn’t come back from his last mission.”

“Oh, don’t play fool with me. I know he’s down there. Everyone knows. It’s not because you created this special team that keeps secret everything they do that there aren’t leaks.”

“If you had good narks in this building, you would know better.”

 

Colin was done with Tegan’s assumptions on him and his hidden threats that would lead nowhere. If the man had had the courage to do anything, he would have done it already since he had full power now. He had admitted himself that he didn’t have proof that he was guilty of what was done to Maxence. It was an attempt of murder. Despite his condition, Maxence was still the head and heart of this department and of this team. Attacking him was attacking the whole team. It had been made to destabilise them. But Colin was too clever to admit that he was guilty.

 

“The same works for you, Smith. If you had good narks in this building, you’d be better informed about what is going on in _your_ department.”

 

Colin was playing it nasty. He was playing on the guilt that was eating out Tegan. He was the one who made that injection who could have killed his so precious mentor. He was the one who made a mistake and that was torturing him.

 

“Shut up, Appleton. My mistake was created by some freaking bastard that messed with our stuff. And that freaking bastard is you, you can’t convince me otherwise.”

 

Colin got up and grabbed Tegan by the throat. He pushed him so hard that the young man had to step backward to keep his balance. Tegan noticed for the first time that he was taller than Colin. The man was more aggressive but he was just like small dogs who kept barking and never really were able to hurt. Tegan was one of the bigger dogs who never hurt anyone in anyway, a dog that could attack and kill at any time. He hated this comparison because that just wasn’t defining him at all. He refused to be mean and evil for free. It just wasn’t in his character.

 

“Careful what you say, Smith. You might be the boss now but there’s no witness at the moment and I can destroy you with a snap of my fingers.”

“Go on then. Let’s see if you really have that pair you’re boasting about.”

 

Colin had reached the point of no return this time. His fist collided with Tegan’s beardy jaw. The punch resounded in the silent office and the sudden shock threw Tegan against the wall behind him. For a moment, all he could see was black. He shouldn’t have provoked Colin that way and this punch was more than enough to sack him. It was one more reason added to the long list of why Colin shouldn’t be working here anymore.

 

“There’s nothing you can do against me. I’ve created this cure and made sure you would inject it to him. His reaction to it wasn’t the one expected but I’m not gonna apologise for him almost dying. I should have taken his place when he was infected. But he gave it to you instead.”

 

Tegan just laughed despite the pain of his jaw. Colin was so overwhelmed by his jealousy that he wasn’t doing anything right anymore. He was giving himself away – certainly thinking that Tegan would find no clue to prove this – and beating his superior. As if nothing mattered anymore.

 

“You won’t find that cure, Colin. You’re fired.”

“Oh, who’s firing me? You?”

“Maxence promoted me to this position. So yeah, **_I_** am firing you.”

 

That second punch met his face properly. He would have a black eye for sure but he couldn’t help but laugh. It was infuriating Colin but laughing was relieving him from all the pressure Colin had previously put on his shoulders. Now he wasn’t fearing this man anymore. It was over. Even when Colin threw him to the ground, he kept laughing. He didn’t even try to protect himself.

 

“You’re so done.”

“Shut up! SHUT UP!”

 

The door was unlocked and suddenly two security members were surrounding Colin. They grabbed him by the arms and arrested him. They would throw him into a locked room for now. Tegan had pronounced his sentence but he wasn’t cruel enough to force Colin to leave the building and live among the infected. He wasn’t wishing it to his worst enemies.

 

“Liv is on her way,” said one of the security members. “We’ve told her you would need her.”

 

Tegan nodded to thank them. Indeed, he would need Liv. But it was only for the physical part. On the psychological part, he would need Amy. Later. When the adrenaline would have come down. When he would realise what he had done and what it would imply now.

 

x

 

Camden and Donna were surrounded by dozens of cardboard boxes full of results of different patients across the world. There even was a list of all the infected people – that was updated every day – and a list of some of dead. No one could keep clear records about the dead because no one was staying outside long enough to keep track of it. Camden wasn’t gonna blame them. Outside was hell and this place was safety. Even if it was too sterilised for his liking. And people were too serious. No sense of humour. Lots of glaring if he was making a remark. Most of them were wondering why they were here. Why would Tegan hire detectives? It was a mystery and Camden wouldn’t tell them about his mission. He was too focused on it. He would go to the end of it and go back to his little life in his manor.

Donna was just as focused on their mission as he was. Highlighters in hand, she was adding colours to the documents she was reading. She was also writing down notes. In front of her, there were bottles of water and snacks. They had been brought earlier by Clara so they wouldn’t be starving or become too thirsty if they were working too much. She had also taken that opportunity to speak with Camden that she hadn’t seen in a while and given him some clues for his own researches. She doubted she would be of any help but better try than do nothing.

 

“How have you met her?”

 

Camden raised his head from the documents he was reading and glanced at Donna. She was having a break and drinking water from one of the bottles before her. She picked a snack and opened it. She had been curious about how Camden could know people like Clara Oswald and Jack Harkness. Two people that were very different from each other but also from Camden. Too joyful, too flirty. Not that Donna minded Jack flirting with her.

 

“Who?”

“Doctor Oswald.”

“She wasn’t a doctor when I’ve met her. She was just a little girl.”

“Are you that old?”

“Oi!”

“Just kidding. Relax.”

“Her parents owned a paper shop. They had really good stuff. I used to order my notebooks to them and I was coming to get it when I was around. Clara was always playing in the shop. A girl full of energy and always smiling.”

“I didn’t know you liked kids.”

“I don’t. But she was different.”

“That’s what we say.”

 

Camden sighed and went back to work, ignoring Donna’s chuckle. She had had her answer, now they could go back to work. He was currently reading a report from the early days of the infection. Something dragged his attention. A name.

 

“Wait, isn’t the nickname Missy ringing a bell?”

“Nope.”

“I’m sure to have seen that name somewhere.”

 

He looked into the files he had already flipped through. This name had appeared somewhere. He remembered it well. He had a very good memory. It wasn’t in a list of names. It was a report. A report from before the infection. Missy or Myrtle Appleton. Sister of Colin Appleton and mad scientist. What was she working on at the moment? He glanced at the different reports he had under his eyes. _Xeroderma pigmentosum_. Disease of the sun. If you were suffering from this disease, you wouldn’t be able to go out unless it was night and the lights would be a bother. A terrible disease and a very short longevity.

 

“ _Xeroderma pigmentosum_ ,” he murmured.

“Hm.”

“There has always been this disease. The disease of the sun. People who can’t stand the ultraviolet lights. They are living a very short life and suffering from multiple complications.”

“What’s the link with that Missy?”

“Myrtle Appleton was a specialist of this disease. She was leading researches to find a cure.”

“Was?”

“Her methods weren’t very conventional.”

 

And this was why she had been sacked from the lab she was working in and the reason why she had been forced to continue her researches in the deepest secret. If there was a path to follow for their mission, it was clearly this one…


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She felt it, it was time to speak about the weight on her shoulders. Something she had never done before."

Amy woke up slowly. She was wrapped into a cocoon of warmth and well-being. She didn’t remember when was the last time she had felt so well. She stretched her body. She was taking all her time. She didn’t want to lose this precious well-being she hadn’t felt in ages. There was someone lay by her side. She rolled on her side and cuddled into the warm body beside her. She heard a smile and someone wrapped an arm around her. She must be dreaming but that dream was pleasurable. She liked it. She lazily wrapped her arm around that person. She didn’t know what she had expected but certainly not to be so close to a woman. This surprised her beyond words and she reluctantly rolled away from the unknown person she liked cuddling into. She couldn’t let herself go that way.

The other woman reacted by trying to soothe her but Amy was too sleepy to be calmed down so easily. She needed to clear her mind first. Moaning, she pushed the hand away and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her body and looked around her. She wasn’t in her office but she wasn’t in her house either. It was a room she didn’t know. Had she done it again? Had she drunk until she had a blackout and been brought home by some stranger? There were pictures on the wall facing the bed. Pictures of a couple. Great, the woman she was with was married. She would have to deal with another cheated husband. She knew well that she didn’t have any control on herself when she was drunk. It was only a way to mute her pain. She was doing this when it was too strong, when it was suffocating her.

She focused on the pictures on the wall. She wanted to see what the man she would have to face in the near future – because fate always made sure she faced them – looked like and the last pieces of the puzzle clicked together. It was Maxence Spitz. She remembered how she had ended up here. She had watched Rose work with Maxence for a while and the scientist had taken her into the private parts of the lab. They had had a quick lunch and they had settled down here. After a quick shower, they had lain down in bed and, reassured that she wasn’t alone for once, Amy had fallen asleep rather quickly. How much time had she slept? Had Rose watched her while she was asleep or had she slept too? It felt weird to be here, in this bed, with the wife of the man supposed to be her boss at the moment. But it was the start of a friendship.

 

“How long have I slept?”

 

A certain time according to her croaked voice and the feeling of being rested. She hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. It was before…

 

“I’d say eight solid hours.”

“Eight hours?”

“You needed that sleep.”

“And you?”

“A couple hours.”

 

Amy looked up at Rose. She was sat against a pile of pillows, glasses on her head and a book on her lap. She was reading and marking pages by folding their upper corner. Probably a book about her current researches. She looked as exhausted as before though.

 

“You don’t look like someone who’s slept.”

“Never said it was a good sleep.”

“Do you have nightmares?”

“I’m not the only one.”

 

Rose looked away from her book to stare at Amy. Those whiskey eyes were clear on the meaning of those words. Somewhen during the night she had dreamt of this event and she must have screamed and cried and struggled against the sheets.

 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know what it is.”

 

If there was something nice about Rose, it was that she wasn’t asking questions. She was giving her the time to consider the eventuality and if she wasn’t talking, she wouldn’t insist. She would wait until she was ready.

 

“We all have our demons. You know mine already.”

“But you don’t know mine.”

“You’re not forced to talk to me.”

“You’ve been comforting me, that’s the least I can do. You’re also the only one to care about me here.”

 

Her voice was sad when she evoked this lack of friends in her surroundings. Rose was the first one to ever hold a hand out to her in this place and it felt amazing to have someone like her so close to her. Somehow, it felt easier to make friends in such a situation. She hesitantly snuggled closer to her new friend.

 

“In my hometown, I’m known to sleep with married women,” she chuckled. “It only happened once but you know how people are.”

“We all do mistakes.”

“When my pain was suffocating me, I was going to a pub and drinking until I couldn’t feel it anymore. Once, I was taken home by a woman and I woke up in her bed. Only to be caught by her husband a couple hours later.”

 

Amy fell silent after this admission. She was waiting for the judgement to come. People always judged a woman that was sleeping with someone married or that was having relations with another woman. But Rose didn’t say a thing. Instead, she pointed to a picture on the wall. A younger version of her and Maxence together in a park. Maxence had his arms around Rose and he was smiling brightly. Rose was just as happy on this picture.

 

“This was the day we admitted our feelings to each other. It was one month after I broke up with Liv.”

“You mean…”

“Olivia Baxter, our doctor. We’ve known each other since forever. I’m totally bi. Not gonna judge you on this one.”

“We didn’t…”

“No.”

 

Amy was relieved to know this at least. A friend that wasn’t judging her and that hadn’t let her make another mistake. Finally someone open minded.

 

“Not enough alcohol in this building for us to be drunk. And I’m faithful.”

“I used to be,” sadly murmured the therapist.

 

She sat up and stared at the wall before her. She felt it, it was time to speak about the weight on her shoulders. Something she had never done before but Rose was offering her the trust and friendship she needed. It was all new but she knew deep down that she could say anything to this woman. She would listen and never judge. Hopefully. As a way to prove it, Rose took her hand and gently squeezed it.

 

“The virus was already out when it happened. It wasn’t as bad as it is now. We could go out and have fun. And that’s what we did, my husband and son and I. There was a fair in our little town and we’ve spent the day there. It was a long and amazing day. My little boy, my William…”

 

Her voice trailed off and she stopped speaking for a couple minutes. The anxiety was strangling her again. Rose didn’t say anything, she just stroked her hand with her thumb. A way to reassure her, to tell her that she wasn’t alone. After all, she was going through a loss too and she knew what it was. There was nothing to say at the moment. She could only listen.

 

“We let him eat too much sugar and he was sick. I was driving so Bob, my husband, could deal with our son. He was blaming me for buying so much candy floss and so many sweets and I was trying to argue that our son’s happiness was the only thing that mattered. Every kid experiences sickness because of sweets at one point. But this argument signed our end. It distracted us.”

 

She closed her eyes as the memories flew into her mind. She could see herself driving, her husband turned to watch William who was complaining about a belly ache. Two parents arguing and a sick child. She was looking for a place to stop the car so they could get out and breathe some fresh air to make the nausea disappear. And this man came out of nowhere. She brutally steered to avoid him and she lost the control of the car. No matter how hard she was trying to get the control back, the car kept sliding on the road and her husband was yelling at her and it was disturbing her. What had to happen happened. The car left the road and collided with a tree. The shock was so violent and so sudden that the airbags didn’t work. Her head bumped against the steering wheel and she thought it was over for her.

 

“When I woke up, I was in the ICU. They waited until I was transferred to the light cares unit before telling me the truth. They haven’t suffered, they say. The collision killed them both instantly.”

 

This was the last straw. Amy burst into tears and Rose wrapped her arms around her. She hugged her tight and rubbed her back while she cried all the pain that was still hurting her heart.

 

x

 

Zachary was worried. He had watched Maxence working and entering all the formula he had written on the wall on his personal space. Zachary had transferred the data to Tegan for him to approve of them. He would have to talk with Rose to be sure this was exact and to use those formula for their researches. But that wasn’t the reason why Zachary was so worried. After he was done, Maxence had cleaned the walls and instead of pacing around his cage, he had lain down and closed his eyes as if he was gonna sleep. At first, Zachary had thought he was doing it out of habit – a habit from when he was human – or because he was simply bored and wanted to look at the ceiling like he was often doing. Allegro was watching a movie in his cell. There was nothing to worry about for him.

However, for Maxence, things were getting complicated. His brain seemed to have switched to a standby mode. A sort of sleep that wasn’t really sleep. He was just lying there with his eyes closed. Zachary was keeping an eye on his vital signs. His brain activity had reduced to the minimum, to the very minimum. If Zach didn’t have the other information under his eyes, he would think that the man was dead or about to be. Maybe he was dying. Zachary wasn’t very qualified on this field but he was clever enough to understand that something was wrong. The vital signs weren’t good at all. He entered an alert on their interactive group work. Someone needed to come and do a check up on him. Just to be sure that the fake cure given to him wasn’t having any effect on him anymore. Just a precaution not to lose him all of a sudden.

Tegan was busy with the hacker and the maker of this fake cure at the moment and he wouldn’t be able to come before he was done. Rose had gone with Amy a little moment ago and they hadn’t come back yet. Jack and Clara were checking new formulas with Martha. Liv was probably getting some rest somewhere. All the qualified people of this team were busy elsewhere. Zachary hoped they would see the alert before anything happened to Maxence. That could be really bad.

Allegro, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. All the effects of the ultraviolet were gone since they had turned off the lights and he hadn’t had any other fit of anger. Another check up was supposed to be done on him. If he was getting three negatives in a row, he would be able to come out of this place. It would be a relief but he wasn’t putting his hopes too high. He was bored in this cage but he was also very safe. Zachary was often chatting with him whenever he was having a small break.

 

“Any good zombie movies to recommend to me?”

 

It was just yesterday. Allegro was in a quite good mood and he wanted to joke. A zombie movie really was the easiest of jokes in the current times. That was why Allegro had asked for this.

 

“What makes you think I’m a fan of zombie movies?”

“You’re quite young. Young people love scaring themselves with those sorts of movies.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, I’m prefer comedies and anime series. I love a good documentary too.”

“Still a kid inside.”

“What’s the point of growing up if you can’t be childish at times?”

“I like your philosophy but I unfortunately have seen too many horrors to find my innocence again.”

 

Just like Jack, Allegro had been a soldier before. When his contract with the army was over, he hadn’t renewed it. Instead, he had started looking for small jobs that were less stressful and that didn’t require traveling that much. That’s how he had ended up being a security member of this lab. Not a bad job during the good times.

 

“You’re locked in there for a while, why not bringing back all those memories from your childhood? I’m sure the cartoons you used to watch are still available.”

“How old do you think I am?”

 

Zachary chuckled. He knew how old Allegro was. He was gonna turn forty soon. On normal times, some of his colleagues would have organised a small surprise party. Just to celebrate this special day. This lab could be such a perfect place sometimes.

 

“Old enough to listen to those songs no one knows on Jazz FM.”

“I like this radio. It’s relaxing.”

“More a fan of Beethoven, me.”

“ _That_ is surprising.”

“I like rock music. I wish I could have gone to a _Maiden_ concert. I guess it’s a dream that will never come true though.”

“You can’t know. They maybe will find a cure that will save this world.”

“It will take a while before people start trusting other people again to gather into public places.”

“There’s this band I really like. A French band. It’s quite special but it’s really good. Ever heard of _Indochine_?”

“If that’s not about this part of the world, then, I don’t what it is.”

“It inspired the name. Listen to it. It’s really nice.”

 

That’s how Zach had ended up on YouTube to listen to that French band while Allegro was taking a nap. Old school, bit weird, but very good. He really liked the music. Some of their songs were bringing energy and good vibes. It certainly was appreciated.

 

“Are you watching one of those cartoons again?” joked Allegro.

“Nope.”

“That seems entertaining.”

“It is. That’s the band you’ve told me about. I don’t understand half the lyrics but their music is nice.”

“You can’t understand them. There isn’t any sense to their lyrics most of the time.”

“Not sure about it.”

“That’s not what’s causing you to be so anxious though.”

“No. I’m keeping an eye on Maxence’s vital signs and they haven’t been good for a couple hours. I’ve entered an alert but no one has seen it yet.”

“Is this that bad?”

“If there wasn’t this information on my screen, I’d thought he’s dead. He hasn’t moved in hours.”

“And no one had come? That’s weird.”

“They’re all busy. T is on the hacker case. Rose is with the therapist. Jack and Clara and Martha are busy with some new formulas. I have no idea where Liv can be. And there’s nothing…”

 

He was interrupted in his explanation by the striding sound and the red alert on his screens. Maxence sat up straight suddenly, gasping for air. He tapped the wall for someone to help him. Zach was powerless but thankfully, he saw Liv, fully dressed into a hazmat suit, running straight to his cage. _She had seen the alert_ , he thought with relief. Maxence was coughing now. He still couldn’t breathe. He fell down the bed, on his hands and knees. Liv tried to talk to him but he wasn’t listening. All he wanted was air. She placed an oxygen mask on his face. He greedily breathed in that pure air finally reaching his lungs.

 

“Breathe slowly, Maxence. Very slowly.”

 

He wasn’t listening. He was too focused on taking as much air as he could. He was feeling better now that he could breathe again. He looked up at Liv and saw the sadness and fear in her eyes. She pressed her fingers on his ear briefly and pulled them back. The tip of her gloves was covered with a crimson sticky fluid. Blood. He touched his face, his ears, his nose, his mouth and his fingers were covered with the same blood. It wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all.

 

“We’re gonna have to make you go through another scan.”

 

She had seen his latest results and they were bad. Jack had created an alert about it earlier this week. Zachary’s had made an echo to this alert and was telling them that the situation was getting worse. Maxence was fighting the virus and it was slowly killing him. Liv cupped his cheek.

 

“You have to stop fighting. I know you don’t want to, but you have to. It’s important. You’re dying, Maxence.”

 

 _Dying_. The word echoed in his mind. Wasn’t he already dying? Wasn’t he dead since the moment he had been infected? He wanted to get better and he needed to be himself to find that cure. He couldn’t be himself if he stopped fighting. Rose wanted him to fight. So he had to keep fighting. Whatever it caused him.

 

“I’m serious, Max. You might not hold on until we find that cure if you don’t let the virus win.”

 

He shook his head and put the mask back on his face. Liv was amazed to see how aware he was of his surroundings. She knew it was because he was fighting but it was still a shock to see it.

 

“Rose will understand. _Nightwalkers_ don’t die from the virus unless they get involved in fights. You can’t be both. You’ll get back to your real self, but not now.”

 

He pushed the mask away once again. His breathing was much better. He didn’t need it anymore. He gave it back to Liv. She would probably have to destroy it now. She wouldn’t use it on someone healthy. Or she would keep it for him if he was having another fit.

 

“You can let go. It’s okay.”

 

He didn’t want to. He refused to. He didn’t want to abandon his friends, his team. He wanted to help them as much as he could. Even if he had to die for this. He shook his head and Liv took her hand away from his face.

 

“I’ll always be there to save you like you’ve saved me if you keep fighting. I won’t let you die.”

 

He was surprised by the sudden change of speech from the young woman. What was making her change her mind so quickly? There must be a reason for that.

 

“You never gave up when I was in troubles,” she murmured. “So I’m never gonna give up until you’re better.”

 

Next thing he knew, she was hugging him tight. The plastic of the suit creaked. It was rather unpleasant to feel this against his skin but it was the first time he was given a hug in forever. So he hugged her back. It wasn’t the same as hugging Rose but it was okay. He liked it. Finally someone wasn’t afraid of the _nightwalker_ him.

 

x

 

Tegan quickly walked to the public workspace where Camden and Donna were working. Camden had asked for him to come because they had found a clue for the patient zero. Even if it was good news, he wasn’t pleased to be interrupted in his rest. He had sorted things out with Colin and made him lock away in an empty area of the lab with guards to be sure he wouldn’t run away. It was also for him to be fed and taken care of if there was any problem. This was a solved case.

While he was resting after Liv healed him, there had been this alert from Zachary that was causing him to be anxious. So anxious that he was on the edge of panicking. That was why Liv had insisted on him resting. She would check on Maxence and keep him updated. His head was pounding and his face was painful. Colin had quite a punch and doing nothing to protect himself had been a clever but dangerous move. He was paying for it but that pain was highly satisfying knowing the result. He had remained on the couch of his office for a moment before another mail came. A mail from Camden requiring his presence immediately. He had sighed and made his way there. He couldn’t refuse any clue when it was for a cure that would save Maxence.

 

“I hope that’s not a deadlock. I’m not in the mood for fake hopes.”

 

Speaking was hurting because it was using too many muscles that were bruised and sensitive but he couldn’t avoid this conversation. It was too crucial.

Donna opened her eyes wide when she saw his face and Camden raised an interrogative eyebrow. This place was rather interesting in the end. The interactions between the scientists seemed to be highly charged. More than in a usual lockdown situation. There were personal matters interfering. It was fascinating.

 

“What has happened to you?”

“Bad moves while training.”

“I’ve studied biology. This is not an accident.”

“Whatever. This is not what brings me here, right?”

“Jack and Clara will tell you I’m a very curious man.”

“He is,” confirmed Donna.

“And I never give up until I have my answers.”

“That’s also true,” sighed the red-haired woman.

“Well, look for all the answers you want and give me what I’ve come for.”

 

Tegan sat down on the chair facing Camden and pushed the cardboard boxes that were in front of him. He folded his arms on his chest. He wanted to go back to his couch with an ice pack and an aspirin. But he was as curious as Camden and wanted his answers.

 

“As a scientist, you must know what the _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ is.”

“Yes. An extremely rare disease that makes every patient unable to bear the UV lights.”

“And did you know there were researches to find a cure?”

“Just like every cancer on Earth, there always has been researches for _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_. Get straight to the point.”

 

Camden gathered a couple of papers that were scattered in front of him and pushed them toward Tegan. The neurologist took them. He didn’t understand where Camden was going but it was because his pain was distracting him.

 

“We’ve found out that the most important researches were done by someone called Myrtle Appleton. Here, in England.”

“However,” continued Donna, “she was sacked from the lab she was working in because she was using unconventional methods. It was a couple days before the virus hit the world officially.”

“But she didn’t stop her researches. She has done them clandestinely.”

“So, you’re telling me that this Myrtle Appleton was running experiences secretly and that one of these experiences might have gone wrong and provoked this whole mess?”

“Yes.”

 

Tegan put the documents down. He hadn’t even read them. His mind was focused on something else, something that didn’t please him at all. He jumped to his feet and left the workspace. He made his way to the empty part of the building where Colin was locked. Their paths kept crossing and Tegan really, really hated it…


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He went straight to the restricted area where he had locked Colin and dismissed the guard standing there. He needed to talk with the scientist alone. It wouldn’t be nice."

Tegan hadn’t given anyone any explanation. After he was told by Camden that the scientist that maybe was behind this entire nightmare was called Myrtle Appleton, his brain had frozen on the information and he had known where to go for the next information to get. He was furious and his quick steps along with his clenched fists were a good clue of this anger boiling in his veins. He went straight to the restricted area where he had locked Colin and dismissed the guard standing there. He needed to talk with the scientist alone. It wouldn’t be nice. Tegan was tired of being the good boy. He was the boss now. He was in charge. It hadn’t been easy but there he was. He stopped in front of the door and put his hands on his hips. His eye and jaw were still hurting from the fists they had met earlier but it was war wounds.

Colin was outrageously relaxed for someone who had been sacked and locked away. Tegan was resisting the envy of throwing him out of the lab and letting him see how he would survive out there. It was a chance that he hadn’t done it yet since Colin was gonna be really useful if he accepted to speak. Tegan wouldn’t get inside his prison. It would be playing Colin’s game. He would just do what he had to do by staying outside. One black eye was enough for him. He observed Colin. The scientist was lain on the desk of the room and watching the ceiling. He had a smirk on his face. He didn’t seem bothered at all by the whole situation. He was annoyed to have been caught but he was living it quite well. And this was infuriating Tegan. How could this mad scientist be so happy with himself when he almost killed a man?

Colin didn’t move or made anything that could let Tegan know that he had seen him. He was voluntarily ignoring him. He maybe thought that it would force the neurologist to get mad and make a mistake, but Tegan didn’t plan on losing this battle. He remained silent for a long moment. Such a long moment that Colin finally believed that he was gone without a word. Only to face him when he decided to move. He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. He was gonna play it cool. He wasn’t gonna let Tegan see how furious he was for this situation. If the man was there, it was for a good reason. He would either push him out – Colin doubted the man would have the courage to do such a thing though – or he needed something particular and that option was far more interesting for the fired scientist.

 

“Well, you’re the last person I was expecting to come here to visit me.”

 

Tegan didn’t reply. Not yet. He didn’t want to play that game. He was gonna let himself fall into one of Colin’s trap. This time, he was gonna be the clever manipulative one. He was gonna try at least. He couldn’t remember a time where he had manipulated someone. He was too nice for this. But times changed and so did he.

 

“No one is allowed to come and visit you.”

“Except for the gargoyles keeping me here.”

“Just be glad they’re bringing you food.”

“You’re still a disappointing poofta, Tegan. Unable to even throw me out when the envy is burning in you. Too much of a good heart you. It will lose you one day.”

“Don’t tempt me. This crossed my mind more than once.”

“You think but you don’t do anything.”

“Except I’ve fired you.”

“Only after I punched you twice.”

“Your aggressivity is just a way to get revenge for what your older sister made you go through.”

 

_Touché_. Tegan knew he had won a point at the face Colin pulled. Even if he was trying to keep a straight face, there had been a subtle change in his expression that betrayed him. His sister was his weak point. Two siblings, two brilliant but rotten scientists.

 

“Don’t you dare looking into my personal files.”

“Why not? I’m your boss now.”

“Boss of nothing! You’ve fired me!”

“As long as you’re here, you’re still under my responsibility. That’s why I have access to your personal files.”

“But you don’t have Missy’s.”

“Myrtle Appleton, distinguished specialist of the _Xeroderma pigmentosum_. Author of three impressive books about the disease. Dubious methods but the results are there.”

“Found this on her Wikipedia page?”

“They don’t mention that she’s the one who started the whole _noctiagus_ infection.”

 

The silence that followed this information confirmed Tegan’s words. Myrtle Appleton was the one who let the virus out of her laboratory. Was it intentional or not, it was a question that didn’t matter anymore at this point. If she was caught, she would have huge troubles.

 

“It was an accident,” growled Colin.

 

He wasn’t gonna let this man without family badmouthing on the only member of his. Myrtle and him used to be very close. Almost like twins. They shared the same passion for sciences, for experiences, for the dubious methods. They were both geniuses of course and they were rivals on the scientific field. Myrtle was doing better than him at the moment but he intended on beating her on her own field.

 

– Flashback –

 

_Colin ran to the flat he was sharing with Myrtle in town. First, there was that alarming article in the newspaper was alarming. He was the first one to have been called after that and he had had to ask for a free afternoon to Maxence so he could fix this problem. A problem that hadn’t been fixed. Myrtle couldn’t have her job back because she had been caught paying men and women that desperately needed money to run her experiences on them. She hadn’t told them that the_ Xeroderma _would be inoculated to them for her to try to find a cure to this disease that once killed her precious child. This disease was still haunting her twenty years later and she was constantly looking for a way to cure it, as a way to save the daughter she had loved so much, a daughter who left a hole that could never be filled in her heart._

_Only Colin knew that story. Most people thought that she was doing it because it was her vocation. Most scientists didn’t have a particular story with the field they were working on. They just were doing this because their natural curiosity and will to change things orientated them this way. Myrtle was this way before all this story and she couldn’t talk to anyone about this because no one would understand and she preferred dealing with this on her own anyway. This was why she was being so secret on her researches and the way she was getting her results. No one needed to know why it was so important to her to find a cure to this disease. No one needed to know why she so desperately wanted to save someone who was already dead. No one needed to know that instead of a cure, she had created something far more dangerous._

_“What’s the matter, Missy?”_

_Colin always hated being bothered during a day of work, especially since he was a rival to Maxence Spitz, one of the greatest minds of this century, but he could never resist the call of troubles. So when Missy had called to tell him to come immediately, when she had told him that it was urgent and that he better get his ass back home quickly, he had answered immediately. Her words and her tone had been enough for him to run to the flat where she had been hiding since she was fired. She hadn’t stopped her experiences. Far from it. And one of them must have gone wrong._

_“Don’t tell me you’ve told me to rush here for nothing, Missy!”_

_“Not so loud, brother.”_

_She finally showed up to face him and he sighed when he saw that she was wearing her favourite purple outfit with that thing she was daring calling a hat. She also had her white smock on, which she quickly got rid off and threw on the couch._

_“You were gonna be late for the eclipse.”_

_“I hope you didn’t make me run all the way to here just for this stupid eclipse Spitz has forecast.”_

_“Actually, I was thinking you could help me with a little something.”_

_She gestured to him the little something with her thumb and forefinger slightly spread. Colin was feeling the anger boil in him. Missy was always taking things so lightly and making fun of them when he was being more serious. One of the clearest differences between them. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms on his chest._

_“What have you done again?”_

_“Time for a hide and seek game.”_

_“I don’t want to play anything.”_

_Missy groaned. Her brother could be so annoying sometimes but they didn’t have much time to waste. They had to leave this flat and play that hide and seek game for the sake of the world._

_“Okay, fine!” she sighed. “One of them escaped. He’s got the symptoms. We gotta find him.”_

_This admission from his sister made him fly off the handle. He had always known it would happen and she had sworn it would never happen. They teamed up and while everyone was looking up to the sky, they were looking for a man with particular symptoms. Someone they couldn’t find. And that was gonna have serious consequences on the world…_

 

– Fin –

 

Colin was raging now. He couldn’t believe that someone found the truth. Of course, it shouldn’t have gone this far. Him and Missy would have serious troubles if they were caught. They had known the truth of this pandemic since the beginning and they had kept it hidden. Missy was behind this whole mess and she was as unfindable as the patient zero. The situation had made communication really hard but her and Colin always found a way to get in touch with each other. He wasn’t someone who was worrying easily but Missy was his only family and he really hoped that nothing bad had happened to her. He was the only allowed to hurt her and with the situation they were in right now, he definitely was gonna make her pay for it if he was finding her before anyone else. She better be alive!

 

“Where is she?”

“As if I was gonna tell you.”

 

Tegan had foreseen this reaction from Colin. He didn’t insist and left the corridor. Colin raised an eyebrow. He doubted that Tegan would abandon so easily. He would come back for his answers. What did he expect? That finding the patient zero would help them find a cure? Colin knew everything about this patient and he had never been able to find anything. Why would the stupid neurologist find anything? He shrugged and lay back down.

The sound of the meds hatch – the food hatch in his case – followed by the sound of broken glass and the loud closing of the hatch made him move quickly. His heart stopped when he saw a broken phial on the floor. The pieces of glass were drowning in a crimson fluid that could only be blood. Tegan was standing on the other side of the door in a hazmat suit. It confirmed Colin’s fear: this blood hadn’t arrived here by accident and the ventilation was off. Tegan had decided to take drastic steps.

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” roared Colin.

“I’m perfectly fine, thanks. You’re clever enough to know what this means.”

“We don’t know how the virus infects people.”

“Maybe. But breathing in infected fluids always proved itself to be efficient to spread a virus.”

 

Colin furiously hit the security window of the door. It didn’t even tremble. Tegan didn’t even blink. The man had grown a pair and Colin was paying for everything he had made him go through. He had underestimated him and now he was a prisoner of a man who could kill him in a snap of his fingers. The monster was never the one we thought.

 

“You know what you have to do if you want to survive this.”

“I don’t know where she is!”

“Liar!”

“I swear I don’t know! Haven’t had any news in years. You can check on my computer! There’s everything about her researches in a folder!”

“Access codes?”

“The Master, 17453219.”

 

Tegan noted it all and put the little notepad and pen back in his pocket. He took a few steps away and suddenly turned around.

 

“By the way, it isn’t infected blood. Just some food colouring. Goodnight.”

 

The muffled roar of rage he heard after this admission was enough to bring a smile on his bruised face. He wasn’t proud to have done this. It really wasn’t like him to do such a thing. If it hadn’t been Colin, he would have felt worse. But in time of war, you needed to be cleverer than the enemy and Colin obviously was the enemy in this situation.

 

x

 

Myrtle Appleton was no woman to die so easily. She was still outside despite the chaos she had created. Colin had let her down in her researches for her missing patient. When he had seen the mess she had created, he had told her that he would cover her in the precious lab he was working on and find a cure but he had never managed to do such a thing. If she herself hadn’t been able to find a cure, why would he? Anyway, this cure was hers to find. It was her researches, her problem. Even if the whole world was currently working on the _Xeroderma_ , she wouldn’t let them get all the glory. Especially not this Doctor Colin was complaining about. What was his name already? His worst rival but also his boss… she couldn’t remember. Her cerebral activity had slowed down a little bit. That’s was her fault.

Now that the world was such a mess, she could pursue her researches and not be worried about the consequences of the way she was working. She could pick a subject out there and run her tests. After all, that’s what they were all doing in their precious labs. She hadn’t seen many of them outside though but she had heard rumours about vans and soldiers wandering in the streets. She was staying hidden. She didn’t want them to find her. If they knew, if Colin had spoken… No, he wouldn’t betray her like that. Even if their intelligence made them real enemies, a certain honour code was present in their genes. As well as madness. It was a trait their mother had given to them. A mother who died after giving birth to Colin. They were raised by their father, a poor guy totally overwhelmed by the evil genius of his kids. They were teenagers when he ran away and left them to handle things on their own. Their passion for unconventional experiences was already there.

Sciences weren’t the only fields where they had become experts. They were redoubtable separately but together they could be the worst criminals this country ever saw. They had never been caught thankfully. It was just small things. At least, for her, it was. Colin had done terrible things with her help and now she was feeling guilty for this. Maybe that was why she had done what she did. She was alone to survive out there and it wasn’t easy. Especially when you were dragging an emotional burden like hers. Watching all those zombies wandering around the town and dying one after another was reminding her of the death of her daughter twenty years ago. This death had made her who she was but it was also what made her regret all she did. Now it was time for redemption, time to pay for all of these shits she had done.

She had infected herself with the original strain of this virus she had created. All she wanted at that moment was to disappear, to die, to meet with her daughter again. However, the virus had refused to work on her. She was clearly infected. Her blood was carrying the _Xeroderma_ molecules and the cells of the foreign body were multiplying themselves in her. For some reasons though, she wasn’t developing any symptom. With the time passing by, she had noticed that one of her eyes had gone black and that her cerebral activity was slowing down. She was affected, just not in the way she had thought. It made her a living specimen willing to be a part of the researches as an object of study. Once again, it was an act of redemption. She had created this mess, she could be a part of the solution. She would assume all the consequences that would follow.

She had looked for the still opened laboratories all around the country and she hadn’t been surprised to find out that the CRCD was the only one still in activity. The biggest lab of the country obviously had been the one chosen for the hard work of finding a cure. No wonder why Colin wanted to stay hidden here. He wanted all the glory for him and staying in this place was a first step. She hadn’t contacted him in months. He would be surprised to have her showing up to the CRCD. He would say that she was mad for sacrificing herself like this too but she wasn’t like him. She had a consciousness and it was bothering her more and more with the days passing by. He probably would never feel the weight of remorse and regrets but she did. In the end, she was the most human of them both. She always had been somehow.

The dark silhouette of the huge laboratory showed up in the light of the sunset. It looked like a gigantic prison with all these walls and railings and doors with small hubs. There used to be guards in those hubs but the current times had forced them to run to a hiding place like everyone. The CRCD wasn’t vulnerable though. All the doors were firmly closed and if you weren’t a part of the lab, you couldn’t get the authorisation of getting in. She still didn’t know how she would get in but she would find a way. She walked through the deserted parking where the carcasses of hundreds of abandoned cars were waiting for owners that probably would never drive them ever again. She reached a post of control and used the intercom she found there to try to contact someone from the inside. She was quite anxious, but it wasn’t gonna stop her from doing the right thing for once.

She got no answer from anyone even after long minutes of waiting. She tried again to be given the same results. She should have expected it though. They would all be on alert and their intercom had a camera. If they saw her black eye, they would think she was a sick person who found her way here. They certainly wouldn’t open to someone like her unless she gave them a reason to. They would come and see who she was and ask what she was doing here. The door was opened. A large enough opening to let a group of five armed guards aiming their guns at her appear. She raised her hands and sighed dramatically.

 

“Shoot me in the heart if you really want me dead.”

“Name and reason to be here.”

“Oh, wow. They don’t teach you politeness in here.”

 

She pointed her thumb on the CRCD. She was joking around to hide the fact that she was tensed. She wasn’t afraid of death. She was actually waiting for it. She would prefer avoiding such a violent death though. She wanted a clean one. She couldn’t be a hero but she could do a good thing before dying.

 

“Name and reason to be here.”

“Doctor Myrtle Appleton, _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ specialist. I wanna see your boss.”

“Why?”

“I doubt he or she is telling you everything about the current situation but I guess that if you tell him or her that I can be an excellent asset for their researches, he or she will be highly interested.”

“You are infected.”

“I know. I did it to myself.”

“Go away. We’re not accepting the _nightwalkers_ around here.”

“I’m not an ordinary… Is that how you’re calling the sick people? _Nightwalkers_?”

“Ma’am, we’re gonna have to shoot you if you don’t leave now.”

“Tell your boss I’m Myrtle Appleton and that I’m the person who started this whole mess. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be interested. Or she. Whatever gender they are.”

 

The guards looked at each other briefly. They were taking her seriously. Perfect. She had managed to draw their attention on her. One of them stepped away to contact the lab and ask what they should do in the current situation. Her future and the future of the whole world were between the hands of this man in black.

 

x

 

Maxence had come out of his worrying condition but Zachary still wasn’t reassured. He was keeping his eyes on Maxence’s brain activity as recorded by the sensors in his blood. They were better than a couple hours ago but they weren’t good enough for his liking. He didn’t know much about neurology but he knew that what he was seeing wasn’t good. He was entering the data in their working space. Except for Liv who had come earlier because he was struggling to breathe, no one had seen it all yet. His condition was getting worse and worse. He already had a heart attack – provoked by a mistake but still – and his breathing wasn’t the best. Liv had added her own observations and they weren’t to reassure anyone. He was aware of the risks for him if he kept fighting but he was ignoring them. He was working on the cure as if nothing was happening to him.

Right now, he was busy taking a test he had himself created from stuff Rose had told him. Pictures of people from his surroundings were scattered on the interactive wall and he was adding names to the faces he could see. A cerebral test he was forcing himself to do so he wouldn’t lose his skills. The disease was already reducing him to nothing and he hated it. He was refusing his condition and living as normally as he could. He was even forcing himself to eat when he wasn’t hungry at all. Beside his bed, there was a bowl full of Shreddies with a mix of fruits. Easy thing to nibble whenever he felt like it. He grabbed the bowl and did another test for his brain. He liked the fruity and fresh taste on his tongue.

In the other cage, Liv was doing the last tests on Allegro. The first two tests she had made were negative. It meant that Allegro’s blood was sane again, that the little cells of the virus hadn’t survived. His body had been fighting the _noctiagus_ and had rejected it. His blood was gonna be precious for the researches if the third test was negative. So the captain of the guards was rather anxious at this moment.

 

“How can you be so fast in bringing me the results of my tests when it takes two days for a quarantine?”

“A quarantine implies that several persons are under the tent. It takes more time to exclude each risk.”

“It also gives more time to the virus to infect everyone.”

“We’re always thinking that you’re all infected when you come back from town. We shouldn’t probably. We’ve been lucky so far.”

“We shouldn’t push that luck too far.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about this. You and Kyle might be the key we needed for that cure.”

“Then, being locked here would have been useful.”

“It saved you already. So it’s been quite useful yeah.”

“I don’t consider myself as saved.”

 

He pointed to the large bruise on his head that was a constant reminder that he had reacted to the virus at some point. It was frightening to think about it and this was why he was always pushing the thought away when it was coming back to him. He was holding on to the hope that he might be out of here soon. That was more than enough at the moment. He would have to find another motivation to go back to work when he would be allowed to.

 

“Quite a day.”

“Awful day for everyone.”

 

The face Olivia was making was telling more to him than any word. His name hasn’t been mentioned but they both were thinking about the same man: Maxence Spitz who was locked in the cage just next to his. The black wall and the fact that the cages were soundproofed were keeping Allegro from knowing more than what he was told.

 

“He was better last time I’ve seen Rose.”

“His mind is fighting still. But his body is giving up on him.”

“How long do you think he’s gonna hold on?”

“Not much, I’m afraid.”

 

Liv didn’t know how right she was. Maxence was trying to identify the person on the picture that was on the wall but the answer was lost in the mess of his mind. The answer was right there but he couldn’t access it and it was frustrating him. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache was there already, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He pressed a random answer on the screen but the computer refused to accept it although he was insisting on the ‘done’ button. What he thought was the ‘done’ button. It wasn’t very clear. His glasses were giving him a better sight but the _noctiagus_ was destroying it. A sudden peak of pain hit his head and the bowl he was holding crashed to the ground. He pressed his hands on his head. The pain was unbearable. He stepped toward the bed and could only tangle his feet. His body wasn’t obeying him anymore. Neither did his mind. And the cold hard ground was the last thing he saw before the darkness won over him…


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be thou spirit of health, or goblin damn’d, Bring thee air from heaven or blasts from hell, Be thy intents wicked or charitable, Thou com’st in such questionable shape That I will speak to thee.”

_Eleventh day of October. Day 1755 since the infection. Jack Harkness video log._

_Our researches are finally leading us somewhere. We have all this different information scattered and we’re trying to make them fit together like pieces of a huge puzzle. The_ noctiagus _isn’t a simple deadly virus like the pest or the cholera. Unfortunately. We have the necessary weapons against those. The_ noctiagus _is more like a cancer. A corrupted cell corrupting everything around it until the body gives in. It seems like nothing since we can’t cure most of the cancers yet but knowing how the virus works is a huge step still. We can adapt our researches to it. That’s what we’ve done already. The doctor Clara Oswald and myself are currently trying to find a way to fix the DNA and stop it from changing to the contact of those corrupted cells. This would be a great improvement for the sick people. And for our friend._

_The doctor Martha Jones helped us synthesising this sort of temporary cure. It has the form of a tiny pill that can be swallowed with a bit of water. Nothing too complicated. Except we’re afraid of testing it. Our only living subject is Maxence and the latest report on his health isn’t great. Testing it on him can be too dangerous. I don’t want him to suffer more than he does at the moment. And none of us wants him to… we want him to hold on. It wouldn’t be fair if he was dying now._

 

The thought of Maxence dying forced Jack to stop speaking for a moment. He didn’t turn off the recording. He just needed a moment to breathe deeply and pull himself back together. He looked down, moved away, took deep breaths. Maxence being infected was a hard blow on him but there still was that hope to save him. Maxence fighting the virus had been a good thing at first but now… he was dying and Jack couldn’t handle that. He was putting his brave face on when he had to face everyone but deep down… deep down, he wished for this nightmare to be over. With all the geniuses gathered in this place, how could this cure still be unreachable?

Jack ended up turning off the recording. This entry to the video log was over. He couldn’t say more. There wasn’t anything more to say anyway. The main information was inside. He sent the video to their common server. He didn’t mind what would be murmured behind his back for being so emotional. They could say whatever they wanted. They could even go to hell. His friend was dying for fuck’s sake! His best friend, the man who saved him from the consequences of after war. It couldn’t end like that. It couldn’t end before Jack found a way to thank him for this. He let himself fall on his desk chair and rubbed his face. It was hard to focus and worry at the same time. He hated this situation as much as everyone else in this building except for Colin. Colin who couldn’t harm anyone anymore thanks to Tegan.

 

“Last time I’ve seen you looking so defeated, you were refusing my job offer.”

 

For a second, Jack thought he was hallucinating, that the lack of sleep had finally gotten to him, but his brain was telling him that Maxence was speaking to him. He raised his head. His boss was sat on the chair on the other side of the desk, his legs crossed, and was observing him. Jack was a former soldier. Consequently, he knew that hallucinations came to him in his moments of weakness and guilt. The guilt to still be alive, the guilt not to have been able to save the men and women and children around him, the guilt to have killed in order to survive. Right now, he was feeling guilty for not working faster, for not finding a concrete answer, for not being able to save his friend and he was beyond exhaustion. All he needed was damn good news and days of sleep. Which he wasn’t gonna get this time again.

He was clever enough to ignore the image of his boss. Last time he had spoken with an hallucination, he was in the psychiatric unit of a military hospital. Weeks after he was sent back home, he had lost his mind. He had broken down and his boyfriend at the time had had to have him locked up for his own sake. They had broken up because of that decision but Jack now had forgiven him. It had been the best decision at the time and he couldn’t see it. After that, he had gone back to his first love: sciences. That’s how he had met Maxence, how he had arrived here today.

 

“Good thing I’ve insisted.”

“What are you here for this time?”

 

The words had blurted out of his mouth before he could hold them back. He stared at his boss straight in the eyes and folded his arms on his chest. He was aware that he was talking to someone that wasn’t there but it was too tempting to answer, to have a proper response to his questions. However, this time, Maxence remained silent and his image flickered. He looked at his hand that was almost translucent and frowned. A usual reaction when something wasn’t going the way he thought it would.

 

“I came to say goodbye, Jack.”

 

The former captain felt his heart furiously beating against his ribcage as if it was gonna come out of his body at any time. It was painful but the physical pain was nothing compared to the psychological one these words caused in him. _‘I came to say goodbye’_ could only mean one thing and Jack didn’t like the meaning of it. He didn’t wait for the next sentence this fake Maxence could say. He jumped to his feet and rushed out of his office. He ran to the underground part of the lab, to the place his painful heart and the stabbing alarm resounding through all the building was leading him: where everyone was gathered to watch the worst happening under their eyes…

 

x

 

Tegan had thought that now that he had figured out who was behind this worldwide mess, things would be easier. He just needed to transfer the information to his team and they would be able to work harder on the _noctiagus_. With a copy of all the researches done by Myrtle Appleton that he had found in Colin’s computer, they had everything in hand. They couldn’t fail now. He was done typing the mail. The attached documents were done charging in the mail. He clicked on the ‘send’ button, closed the messaging service window and moved from his chair to his couch. He barely had his eyes closed for a bit of rest that he was getting a call on his phone. He groaned, pressed a pillow on his face and tried to ignore the call. How was Maxence doing this job? Worse, how was Harvey dealing with this whole building so well?

The phone stopped ringing and he felt guilty for being so relieved. What he wanted was just a little bit of rest. Like the rest of his team, he was way beyond the exhaustion. They were all holding on to the nerves to find that cure and it wasn’t a good thing. Saving Maxence was becoming very urgent – more urgent with every minute – but working in these conditions was pushing them to make mistakes. Or to miss someone who was sabotaging their researches. Tegan was still feeling like an incompetent idiot for almost killing his boss. His boss… The words felt strange now that _he_ was the boss and Maxence was a simple patient in his special unit. A patient with very worrying scans. The virus was winning but Maxence refused to let go. This was killing him, and Tegan wondered if the mistake he had made hadn’t sped up the process.

His phone rang again and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. It could be important. It could be a life or death question. It could also be nothing. There were still blokes who thought that they were funny by calling people and scaring them. The communication means were almost all down. The CRCD had its own aerials that were giving the whole building a constant access to internet and phone lines. It was a real blessing in times like this. They were rarely getting calls from the exterior but it sometimes happened, especially through radio frequencies. Usually, they were coming from survivors that were looking for loved ones or for help. Everything was written down in a notebook and transferred to the appropriate security services. The normal police had long lost this battle and Tegan ignored if the messages they were transferring were helpful to the persons who launched them.

He finally picked up his phone on the third attempt of his caller to reach him and mumbled something in the speaker. He hoped that it was for something important because he wouldn’t move from this couch if this was just for a fight that had occurred somewhere in the building. It was up to the security to deal with that. He had had enough to do with Colin already. The news he was given was far more interesting though. He sat up quickly.

 

“Say that again.” The man on the other side of the line repeated his words. “Let her in. Lock her in a crate and take her to one of the sterile rooms.”

 

He ended the call and pushed the pillow away. He also pushed the fatigue away. It wasn’t time to sleep. Not anymore. Myrtle Appleton had decided to come into his realm and it was his duty to go and welcome her in person. She was infected but, unlike Maxence, she had all her abilities. It was another sort of sick person and he was willing to work on this. He would take care of her case personally. Scans, blood tests, saliva tests. Everything that would enable him to find the answers they were all craving for. If he hadn’t lost his trust in Adam, he would have taken him as his assistant. He would have learnt a lot but he had chosen Colin and Colin had ruined him. Now, Adam had been transferred to a lesser job and he had been advised to shut up about Maxence’s case or worse could still happen to him. Being fired, having this behaviour mentioned in his file and he was done in the job.

He stopped by the lockers room and pulled on a hazmat suit. He wouldn’t lose any time. He would start working as soon as he got there. He was closing the door of his locker when he heard someone behind him. He jumped and turned around to find no one. Once again, he called himself an idiot for being so easily scared of a small noise, for being paranoid.

 

“I’ve always known you would make a great boss for them all. You just needed someone believing in you and the necessary push.”

 

This time again, Tegan jumped and turned back around. A pale image of Maxence was leaning against the lockers and looking at him. He had that smile a father would have after his kid told him about an achievement they would have done. Tegan was a scientist and didn’t believe in spectres. So, he just rubbed his eyes to get rid of their fatigue and passed through the ghost as if it wasn’t there. When it appeared again before him, he thought that maybe some help for this new case would be needed because he was really tired.

 

“Be thou spirit of health, or goblin damn’d, Bring thee air from heaven or blasts from hell, Be thy intents wicked or charitable, Thou com’st in such questionable shape That I will speak to thee.”

 

Tegan was quoting Hamlet in the beginning of the Shakespearean play when the young prince faced the spectre of his father for the very first time. His own ghost, the ghost of his mentor, seemed amused by the reference. If Tegan had believed in supernatural stuff, he would have been terrified by this. He had read enough Shakespeare to know what spectres could push you to do in their names, or just because they were the manifestation of a deep guilt. The Macbeths once experienced it and it led them to madness and death.

 

“I am thy mentor’s spirit, Doom’d for a certain term to walk the night, And for the day confin’d to fast in fires, Till the foul crimes, done in my days of nature, Are burnt and purg’d away – Are you a man?”

“Ay, and a bold one, that dare look on that Which might appal the devil.”

 

From _Hamlet_ to _Macbeth_ , there was only one verse and they had crossed the line. Tegan thought that he might have fallen asleep in the end. This was too unreal for his liking. He had no time for such fantasy. He needed to wake up and quickly!

 

“I’ve got no time for this.”

“I’m proud of you, T. Keep up the good work.”

“What?”

 

The image faltered and, with a bright smile, it disappeared and Tegan was left alone in the corridor he had stopped in. For a couple seconds, he remained still, unable to move or think. Until the alarm went off. An alarm that made his blood speed up in his veins and fear crush his heart. He completely forgot about Myrtle Appleton, about her researches, about everything that wasn’t Maxence and he ran, ran like crazy toward the current disaster of the building.

 

x

 

Amy was standing in front of the wall of pictures. She was still in Maxence and Rose’s room but she was alone now. Rose had thought that taking a shower would do her a world of good after this failed nap – for her at least – and she had left Amy to observe her surroundings. The therapist wouldn’t say no to a shower. After such a deep sleep, she felt rested but she needed to refresh herself and to change clothes to feel even better. Rose had allowed her to have that shower here when she would be done and she would also lend her some clothes. It felt weird to Amy to have a friend willing to do so much for her. From what she could see on this wall, Rose was quite the popular girl. Her childhood might not have been one of the best but she had managed to beat fate and to build herself this life she could be proud of.

These pictures were showing the story of Maxence and Rose’s life. It almost looked like a fairy tale to Amy. There was so much love between those two human beings that she was almost jealous. Her husband never loved her the way Maxence loved Rose. He never did any of the things Maxence had done for her. The scientist seemed like the perfect man that every woman was dreaming of. He wasn’t as handsome or sexy as those photoshopped playboys you could find in magazines but he had something. Charisma. Gentleness. Intelligence. A rare combination in a man. Rose had found the rare gem and everyone could be jealous about it. She hadn’t let the opportunity disappear thankfully. She had grabbed it and kept it and her knight in shining armour was now the damsel in distress. Funny how things could change quickly.

Her eyes stared at another picture. A friends’ picture that looked almost like a family picture. Taken around Christmas time. Maxence and Rose were gathered with Allegro, Jack, Tegan, Clara and Olivia around a small barbecue on the balcony of some flat. Maxence was roasting some chestnuts on the fire. Amy regretted not having friends like this to share such a moment. Her last Christmas… When was it already? What had she done? Probably gotten drunk and been sick for the next few days. She used to love this celebration so much before. She was always overexcited when Christmas time was rolling around. But with William’s death…

 

“It was our last Christmas.”

 

Amy jumped. She hadn’t heard Rose coming out of the bathroom. She turned to face her. Her brown hair that she was usually colouring into blonde or red were falling on her shoulders, wet. She had pulled on clean clothes but hadn’t finished with her hair yet. That was why she had a towel around her shoulders so it wouldn’t soak her T-shirt.

 

“Sorry. Thought you’ve heard me.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got lost in your story.”

“Almost a fairy tale.”

“Definitely a fairy tale.”

 

Rose sighed and sat on the bed. She used the towel on her shoulders to dry her hair the best she could without using a hairdryer. She would just do a quick ponytail. No need to do anything fancy for work. She needed to go back to Maxence. She needed to find this cure.

 

“You can use the bathroom. I’m done with it.”

 

She grabbed the brush on her bedside table and started brushing her hair slowly. She would dye it in any colour Maxence would like to if she managed to save him. If it was the contrary… She would certainly die. She wouldn’t have the strength to keep going.

Amy didn’t move. Not yet. Her eyes were still on the pictures. She wished she had such a wall, such memories. It was never too late to start. Maybe when the virus would only be a bad memory. Maybe Rose would take her in that sweet band of friends. She turned around when she heard Rose gasp and drop her brush. Her face had gone pale and her eyes were wide open. She was staring at something beside Amy. The therapist looked at the wall but couldn’t see what was scaring her patient so much.

 

“What do you see?”

“Not in the mood for therapy,” retorted Rose.

 

She suddenly was up. She walked to the spot right next to Amy and raised her hand much to the therapist’s astonishment because she couldn’t see what Rose was seeing: the pale figure of her husband standing there with an apologetic look. He avoided her touch.

 

“I’m just an image,” he declared sadly.

 

Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks silently as her hand fell back by her side. She never saw a ghost before but she knew how to tell that what was before her was real. His voice was distant, almost like an echo of lost words, and he was so pale she could see the wall and the pictures through him. As if he was nothing but a veil before her eyes.

 

“Rose?” hesitantly called out Amy.

“Why?”

 

The question came out of her trembling lips. She had read enough books and myths to know that ghosts only appeared to the persons they loved. They were coming to say goodbye. A one last goodbye. There were people down there. They could save him before she even left this room. What were they doing?

 

“I’ve never been that strong. My brain went through a lot when I was a boy. It couldn’t handle the virus any longer.”

“You can’t…”

 

Rose couldn’t form full sentences and Amy was watching her patient talk with a wall. Her attitude was clear enough: she was seeing her husband. It was her exhaustion and her anxiety playing tricks to her, making her hallucinate. She put her hand on her shoulder but Rose shrugged it off. She had no time to waste. Once again, she tried to touch Maxence. His image flickered and almost disappeared. She swallowed a sob.

 

“I’m sorry, I wish our song wasn’t ending this way.”

“I…”

“I love you, Rose. In this life and all the others if they ever exist. Be strong for me, my love. Find this cure. Become the hero I’ve always known you were.”

 

He bent over and she closed her eyes, thinking she would feel the ghost of his lips pressed against hers but there was nothing and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She could have collapsed and cried but she swallowed the sobs again and rushed out of the room. She didn’t want this to end like this. Amy would have followed her if she hadn’t been facing the very same spectre Rose had been talking to. She opened her mouth but considering that he was barely visible now, that the image was fading away, she wouldn’t have time to say anything before he disappeared. He had one last thing to say and it was for her.

 

“Take care of her for me. She’s the best woman you’ll ever meet.”

“I will,” Amy promised.

 

The next words he pronounced struck her. They were like a stab in her heart but in the good way. If a stab could be good in any way. _‘William wants you to know that he misses you and he’s happy you’re making friends again.’_ Was he…? Her son… Was he around like Maxence? Could he see her and watch over her? She wanted to ask but Maxence was already gone and, the weight of these new words on her heart, she followed Rose’s path.

 

x

 

Liv was in Allegro’s cage when the alarm went off. Both of them raised their heads. Liv rushed to the interactive wall and checked Maxence’s vital signs. They were almost inexistent. She glanced at Allegro and mouthed a sorry before she rushed out of this cage to go to the other one. She dragged Maxence away from the broken bowl and spilled food and turned him on his side. The fall hadn’t hurt him badly but it was clearly not the matter now. She didn’t have time to lose. His heart was giving up because his brain was suffering from a severe pressure. The reason was unknown at the moment but they would find it later. Right pupil blown, cerebral fluid flowing through his nose. How had they missed the signs? They should have seen it long before this happen. She ran to the airlock and grabbed the medical bag she left there earlier. It would be very needed.

She hurried back into the cage and knelt down beside him. She pulled out disinfectant and cleaned the area she was gonna work on. She hated this. She wasn’t a neurologist but she knew the process. She took the medical portable drill and cleaned it off quickly. Then, she pulled on latex gloves above the gloves of her suit and took a deep breath. Three fingers above the ear, two on the side of the blown pupil. A quick vertical cut. Ignore the blood. Place the drill in the middle of the cut. Drill a first hole. Behind the hairline, a bit off the midline. Second hole. Drill around the hole. Remove as much blood as possible. It was the process but she didn’t know what to do anymore now that the holes were pierced, now that the brain pressure was relieved. Tegan would know. That was his specialty. And she was just a simple doctor.

Her eyes were clouded with tears as she was taking off as much blood as possible with gauze. Maybe a derivation would have been the best way but she hadn’t had time to do things properly. She was trembling. The life of her friend was between her hands and she was lost.

 

“You can’t leave, Max. Not now, not when we’re so close. You gotta hold on. For Rose, for me. What will happen to us if you die?” She sniffled. Her tears were flowing. She didn’t hold them back anymore. “Rose will survive. She’s strong, she can do it but me? I need you. I need my friend. I need the man who saved my life and got in troubles for helping me. I need the man who gave me a second chance, the man who healed me with his kind words and hugs and support. I need to hear you tell bad jokes and I’ll laugh along even if it’s not funny. I need to see your smile again to think that the world is a good place. I need your presence to stop thinking that I’m unworthy, to think that I have my spot in this world. I need you to keep me above the water because I can’t do this without you, Max. Do you know how many times I’ve thought about dying and you’ve just come around and get this out of my head? Do you know how many times I’ve told myself that I couldn’t disappoint you after all you’ve done for me? Now is not the time, Max. This is not _your_ time. I won’t let you.”

 

She wiped away her tears. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t see a thing because of them. She was still cleaning that blood. There was too much, way too much and she was afraid that she might have done wrong. What if she had killed him instead of saving him? Rose would kill her this time. She would be so angry and devastated that she would kill her for ruining her husband’s last chance.

 

“Please,” she begged. “Please, don’t die on me now.”

 

Maxence had come to her too but she wasn’t seeing him. He was standing beside her, beside his wrecked body and was sadly looking at the scene, at his friend. She couldn’t see him because he was too translucent, couldn’t hear him because he was too weak but he was there. He put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I believe you’re stronger than you think you are, Olivia.” He was the only one able to use her full name, a name she hated for reasons only Rose and him knew now. “I believe you will go on with your life without me. And it’s gonna be fantastic.”

 

He gave a small sad smile at the scene. He wished she could have heard him. He wished she could see how strong she was. He had been their cornerstone for so long and now, they were gonna have to learn how to live without him. It would be hard at first, but with time, it would be okay. He would find a way to stay around them, when he would be less tired. He closed his eyes. Now was _his_ time to go…


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All she could see through her teary eyes was the body of the man who once was her friend laying on the ground surrounded by bloody pieces of gauzes. It made her heart more painful and her guilt crushed her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to see this anymore. She couldn’t handle it any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time that i finished writing this chapter! Sorry for the delay, many things are happening all at once. The chapters are coming slowly but they are coming!

Liv was devastated and no one could blame her for this. They could blame her for everything else but not for being devastated. It was all _her_ fault. She had been the first one in the cage and she had thought she could do it. She had thought she could do the impossible. She had thought that she could actually _save_ the man who saved her years ago… She had miserably failed. Maxence Spitz had died while she was trying to save him. His brain and body hadn’t been able to handle the struggle anymore. Piercing holes in his skull had been the last straw. Now, Liv had her hands covered with his blood, blood that she was spreading on her suit as she rocked herself. Tears were clouding her sight and sobs were making it hard for her to breathe. She couldn’t care less. She didn’t deserve to live when she had killed her friend.

 

“Liv?”

 

All she could see through her teary eyes was the body of the man who once was her friend laying on the ground surrounded by bloody pieces of gauzes. It made her heart more painful and her guilt crushed her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to see this anymore. She couldn’t handle it any longer.

 

“Liv!”

 

She could hear his voice now but she didn’t react to it. It was her grief speaking. Just a memory in a spectral form. It was no way to remember this fantastic man. She preferred keeping the precious memories of him smiling and laughing, the priceless image of the man who took her out of the orphanage when she was sixteen, the picture of him bruised after he got involved in a fight with his biological father who was responsible for her rape, for her miscarriage and her now inability to carry children. She remembered the many nights spent on the phone with him because she couldn’t sleep without nightmares, the many times he came over so she wouldn’t be alone and do something she would regret later.

 

“Olivia!”

 

She ignored the sound of his voice, ignored her full name – he was the only one allowed to use it but usually never did – ignored his hands on her shoulders shaking her. It was all part of an hallucination. A metaphor of her devastation. She wished it could be a nightmare she would wake up from. It would be easier to handle the death of the man who had saved her, to handle the fact that when she was given the chance to, she couldn’t save his life. She was a failure and he was gone forever. How could she ever cope with this?

 

“Liv, please!”

 

He was begging her now. What was she supposed to do? _Ignore him_ , replied her reason. And she did. She shut her eyes even tighter and rocked herself faster as he was shaking her to make her leave her autistic condition.

 

“Don’t give up on me now.”

 

The voice was different. It should be more like an echo but it was somehow normal. The accent wasn’t the right one either. Londoner accent with a bit of Scottishness behind. It wasn’t Maxence but Tegan. She wasn’t having hallucinations. It was her new boss shaking her and calling her. And she still wasn’t reacting.

 

“Olivia, please, look at me.”

 

The hands moved from her shoulders to her protected face. They were cold, imprisoned into covers of latex gloves. Sterilised. Everything here was too sterilised. Even death was too clean in this place. It was oppressing and she already couldn’t breathe. Her green eyes met worried crinkled brown ones. Tegan. He was forcing her to connect back to reality but she didn’t want to.

 

“You did everything right, Liv.”

 

He was trying to reassure her but it was useless. She knew well that what she had done wasn’t right. It hadn’t saved Maxence. How could it be _right_ when he was _dead_? She could never believe it. She could never forgive herself.

 

“His brain was suffering from that pressure. You had no other choice.”

 

She had had the choice. She had had the choice of doing things _right_ for once and not screwing everything up as usual. What would Rose think of her now? She was the one who _murdered_ her husband.

 

“You saved his life, Olivia. You _saved_ him.”

 

Liv blinked at those words and she looked at Tegan for the very first time since he had been trying to reach her. How could she have _saved_ him? Tegan was explaining her that drilling holes on his skull relieved the brain from the pressure killing him. Those holes hadn’t had any consequence. Tegan had cleaned the area and finished the improvised surgery. Maxence now had a bandage around his head and his chest was slowly rising and falling. On top of it, he had his eyes open and his hand was trying to reach hers. He was thankful that she had been there to save him. Finally, she reacted. She caught his hand, she squeezed it tight and cried harder. He was alive. She hadn’t failed. Relief filled her and this time, the tears that flowed on her cheeks were tears of happiness. But he wasn’t in the clear yet.

 

“Mickey and Zach are installing a full medical unit in here. We’ll keep an eye on him at all time. We are very close, Liv.”

 

 _Close_. But close to what? Find a cure? She was losing all hope about this. Maxence wasn’t gonna hold on for too long. After his heart, it had been his brain. If it happened again, he would die. She wouldn’t be able to save him once again.

 

“I need to run new scans on him. Can you help me?”

 

Liv acquiesced slowly as her mind was restarting. She was trying to recover her calm but the strong emotions had her drained physically and emotionally. She would need a topper. She didn’t even know if they had any in this building. She would have to ask Rory. But first, she needed to get off this suit. The visor of her helmet was steamy and she felt claustrophobic. She needed to breathe fresh air.

 

“Dear God, Liv! Are you alright?”

 

Clara. Clara had run to her and Liv felt guilty for forgetting her in the numerous reasons why she had to keep on fighting, why she had to stay alive. Clara Oswald, her girlfriend, the woman she loved deeply. The brunette fell to her knees and checked for any sign of physical wounds before hugging her so tight against her that the doctor felt her lungs be purged of all their air. Tegan cleared his throat.

 

“Clara.”

“Oh. Yes. Sure. Of course. The crate’s there. We can go.”

 

Tegan got up, leaving the two women to pull themselves back together. He unlocked the crate and opened it. Maxence was still conscious but he clearly was groggy. He wasn’t aware of what was going on and he wouldn’t like it when he would realise where they were taking him. He hadn’t liked it the first time. There was no reason for him to like it now. Tegan transferred his mentor’s body in the crate. Maxence didn’t protest or fight him. The crate was locked again with him inside and Liv and Clara helped Tegan to carry it to the scanner zone. Maxence didn’t react either when they pulled him out of the crate and lay him down on the table for the scanner. They tied him down, just in case, but he was so calm it was scary. The scan was specially to check the damages his brain might be suffering from with this attack.

Liv was hiccuping when they settled down in the monitors’ room. While Tegan was busy with the machine, Clara pulled off the top of her hazmat suit and did the same for Liv. Her poor girlfriend was shaking like a leaf. She was holding on to the nerves but the latest blow in her shield had seriously rattled her. Clara was afraid she might not hold on anymore. She cupped her cheek tenderly but the doctor got no reaction.

 

“Talk to me, Livie. Please.”

 

Liv blinked at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and looked up at her. She realised that she was holding back her breath when she started seeing black dots. She released it. She hadn’t noticed what she was doing, hadn’t noticed that Clara was there by her side and talking to her and touching her. She opened her mouth but no word came out. Her mind was as empty as a blank sheet.

 

“You’ve done what you had to do. He’s okay.”

“No visible damages on the scans. No more pressure on the brain. He’s in the clear for now.”

 

It should have been relieving to Liv but she couldn’t find it in herself. For now. They were all aware that the next fit would be the last. His strengths were lessening. Their hope too. He was being obedient, wasn’t moving in the scanner but he was suffering. Tegan could see it on the scans. The pain was overwhelming him. He didn’t say it to the women. No need to add more on Liv’s shoulders. He sent the results to his computer and erased them from this monitor.

 

“Help me bring him back and settling him down in the cage. After that, Liv, you’re off duty.”

“But…” she began.

“There’s no buts. I want you to rest and to have a chat with the doctor Burnley. You’ll get back to work only if she says you’re able to.”

 

Liv wasn’t happy with that decision. She hated therapists like everyone did. Tegan couldn’t know about the past ones she had seen though. None of them had helped her like Maxence. She doubted Amy Burnley would be of any help to her but it was an order and she had to do it, even if she didn’t want to.

 

x

 

“Rose, you can’t keep that to yourself. You need to speak with someone.”

 

Rose sighed but didn’t stop what she was doing. The moment they had been told that Maxence was in the clear, she had run back to her office and taken the piles of paper waiting for her. It was all the formulas Maxence and her had found so far. She had to compare them, found their flaws and sent them to Tegan for approval. It had to be done before the next day ended. Her heart was telling her that Maxence wouldn’t have the strength to fight the _noctiagus_ any longer.

 

“I don’t have time to speak. I have to study all of this.”

“We can do both.”

“No. I have to focus entirely on these papers.”

“Your husband just _died_ in this cage.”

“And the fact it happened means we have less time than expected.”

“I’ve seen him too.”

 

Rose grabbed a red pen, trying to ignore Amy’s voice. She needed to work on this formula and find the reason why none of them was right. They were in something but there was that mistake somewhere that was slowing down their progress. She wouldn’t sleep or eat until she found this stupid mistake and made everything clearer. However, the therapist’s words stopped her hand before it started writing on the blank sheet of paper she had pulled out of a drawer. Sometimes writing by hand was better than any computer.

 

“What?”

 

Rose turned around to face Amy. Was she mocking her? It would be very unfair of her especially after what they spoke about earlier. She was in no mood for this shit.

 

“After you ran out of the room, I saw him. His ghost. He wanted me…”

 

Her voice trailed off. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell that to Rose after all. Maybe she should just shut the hell up. But now that she had started her sentence, Rose wanted to know. She was waiting for the end of that sentence and Amy was so thankful for this unexpected friendship Rose had offered her that she couldn’t ruin it all now. She bit her bottom lip nervously before she spoke again.

 

“After my son died, I’ve prayed for him to be back in one way or another but it never happened. I kept seeing his shadow or hear echoes of his voice but that was just the manifestation of my grief.”

“He died happy, knowing you loved him.”

“Maybe that’s why. I’ve never found the reason but I keep looking for him everyday.”

 

Rose dropped the pen on her desk and walked closer to Amy. She took her hand and squeezed it gently. She wanted to know what was the link with Maxence but she knew better than to bring the talk back to her. Amy really needed to let those feelings and thoughts out and speak to someone.

 

“Before I even saw him, I knew you were speaking with him, that he was saying goodbye.”

 

It had shattered her heart to see this and be unable of even helping. She had wished to have had this chance with her son and husband but she never had. And then, Maxence came and told her that her William was watching over her all the time. Now everything felt different and upsetting to her. She didn’t know how to deal with that.

 

“He wanted me to take care of you, to stop you from doing something stupid. He made me promise.”

“He didn’t even know you. How could he?”

 

Rose’s voice was soft. She wasn’t judging. She was quietly listening to Amy and trying to understand the situation. She wasn’t mad at her either. She did believe her actually.

 

“He’s met my William:”

 

The sob in her voice was clear and Rose felt her own tears come back to her eyes. She hugged Amy and rubbed her back. The therapist was stiff in her arms but she would relax eventually. She just wasn’t used to hugs, nor was she used to have a friend.

 

“He said my boy was watching over me, that he was happy that I was making friends.”

 

Maxence barely knew Amy. He had never met her boy either. William never came here, in London so… it meant that Maxence really had crossed the line for a moment. That simple idea was terrifying for Rose and she had to master the overwhelming fear sneaking under her skin. Amy needed comfort as much as she did. They were all emotionally exhausted and soon enough, something tragic would happen. She could feel it in her core. If it wasn’t Maxence, then who?

 

“Your son can be proud of you, doctor. You’re helping us all to make progress and you make some yourself. Help me find this cure and save the world, Amy, and we’ll sit down around a drink to speak about him all you want to.”

 

Amy could have taken it wrong. The turn of Rose’s sentence could have made her think that she only wanted to get rid of her moment of sadness to work on the cure quicker. Maybe it was, but her words meant a lot to Amy. No one ever offered her to speak about her little boy. So much time had passed and she was starting to forget the features of his face despite the pictures, the sound of his voice and of his laugh despite the videos, his smell, the feeling of his skin against hers, the feeling of his arms hugging her. She swallowed her sobs. She desperately needed to speak about her little boy but he was gone. He didn’t need any saving anymore. Maxence did. The world did. So she broke the hug and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

 

“Where do we start?”

 

Rose gave her a smile but there was so much sadness in it that Amy knew she felt bad for pushing that talk to later. If Maxence’s life hadn’t been in the scales, she would have sat down and listened to her without any delay. That simple fact warmed her heart and she was even more willing to work on that cure. She didn’t have much acknowledge in the field of molecular biology but she doubted Rose would give her something that complex to her.

 

“I’ve been such a mess lately that my notes are in disorder. Thankfully, I’ve numerated them all. Can you help me classify them?”

 

That definitely was something she could do. Rose separated the notes in two piles and gave her one. They were halfway through their classification when they heard a knock on the door. Rose turned around and frowned when she saw Liv and Clara waiting behind the glass door. Liv still looked completely devastated and Clara was holding her lovingly against her, supporting her so she wouldn’t collapse. By the looks on their faces, Rose just knew that Liv would collapse if Clara wasn’t holding her. She saved her husband, but she also was the one who had his life between her hands. She was convinced that she had _killed_ him when they had all seen her save him. A blow like this one had hit her right in the core and it was as hard to handle as the rape she had been a victim of fifteen years ago.

 

“I think this is for you, doctor Burnley.”

 

Rose unlocked the door as Amy raised her head from the notes she was reading to look at the newcomers. No explanation was necessary. She was here when the doctor Olivia Baxter confessed all her feelings while she was trying to save Maxence. She was there when she had broken down. And yet, she hadn’t thought one second that she would come to her. Liv, just like many other persons, didn’t trust therapists and preferred dealing with things by herself. But today, it was impossible.

After a quick glance to Rose that silently told her that she would be fine, Amy stood up and faced Liv and Clara who had come in the office. Liv was staring at her feet. She was here against her will. It was Clara who expressed the demand for a session.

 

“We should go to my office if you don’t mind.”

 

Amy led the way. It was weird to go back to her office. All her sessions were in her patients’ offices lately. But they would be better in her own. She didn’t ignore the heart-breaking look on Liv’s face when they passed by the cages where Maxence had been brought back. He was now lying in his new bed, connected to many machines that were keeping him alive and giving them a better idea of his condition. And it wasn’t brilliant.

 

x

 

Tegan only wanted one thing at the moment: have a closer look to Maxence’s scans. He had seen and noted the most important details but he couldn’t do a proper study of those scans because he was the substitute leader of this place, of the team working on the _noctiagus_ and he had other things to do. As bad as they were, Maxence’s scans could wait. The creation of the cure couldn’t, and that was why he was now walking to the sterile room where Myrtle Appleton was currently detained. She was the key to the whole epidemic, he was certain of that. He would make her speak and give him the results of her own researches. They would complete their researches and they would reach the goal they had all been aiming at for years. He just hoped that she wouldn’t be as unbearable as her brother.

However, fate was playing that game he hated, the game where a simple task was becoming a real ordeal because of the obstacles thrown on his way. The very first of those obstacles were the couple of detectives. He had completely forgotten about them and yet, they had been the key that led him to the creator of the _noctiagus_. That wasn’t nothing.

 

“I usually don’t go to people because I can’t bear their presence but you have forgotten about us and that’s quite annoying.”

“You were right,” sighed Tegan. “Myrtle Appleton, that was the right name. Now I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later:”

 

He tried to leave but Camden McCarson blocked him. He wouldn’t let him go before he had what he wanted: Tegan wasn’t in the mood for that. He had more important things to do than satisfy the ego of this detective. Donna was just observing. She wanted to know more about the situation but she also could tell it wasn’t the right moment.

 

“Listen. I’m very thankful for the work you’re doing but we’re about to lose our patient and we have a cure to make. If you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

“We found patient zero,” declared Donna as Tegan walked away.

 

This information obviously caught his attention. Having Myrtle Appleton by close by was excellent but having the patient zero was even better. He turned around. The detectives hadn’t moved but their expression was clear: they were exulting because of his reaction to their admission.

 

“Eugène McCoy,” added McCarson. “He was Myrtle’s husband back then. They had a kid together. A daughter. She was born with the _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ and died before she reached her tenth anniversary.”

“Myrtle Appleton was dearly attached to her daughter. The grief drove her crazy.”

“Yeah, and she started her researches.”

“Where is that Eugene McCoy?”

“Dead. He was one of the very first victims.”

 

Tegan swore and walked back to Myrtle Appleton’s cell, leaving the two detectives there without a thank you. He would hear about it later but his anger was only increasing with every minute passing by. This woman was gonna hear about him and he would perhaps give her name to Rose. The woman needed to unleash her rage, to get her revenge for her sick husband. That would only be fair.

He was almost there when his phone rang. With another sigh, he picked up the phone. His headache was there but forgotten, the pain in his jaw was still there too but he was ignoring it, focusing everything on his anger and distress.

 

“Tegan Smith. Neurology.”

“Doctor Smith, we have a problem.”

 

Rory’s voice. If a member of the security was calling him on this line, it meant that it was important. There wasn’t any alarm so it surely wasn’t a major problem. The trouble with hope in those times was that it was easy to shatter, and Rory’s voice was enough for Tegan to understand that it wasn’t a minor problem.

 

“Can’t it wait?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What’s going on?”

“We found a dead body in one of the labs.”

“Who it is?”

 

Tegan’s chest tightened. A bad feeling was overwhelming him now. A death. In the labs. Who could it be? Was it the virus? Had it spread to the whole building? The frightening list of responsibilities that would come after that was giving him anxiety.

 

“Adam Mitchell, sir. It’s a suicide.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, sir. What do we do?”

 

Tegan honestly didn’t know. He had never been in this situation. Now, he could add the guilt to the long list of his emotions. What if Adam had made it because of his decision? He was so young… What would he tell his parents if they were still alive? How would he deal with this death in the building?


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was all the names of people that had followed Colin in his plans and helped him create a mess in the whole place. Tegan would have to deal with that. But later."

Tegan was now standing before the sad and cold truth. He had delayed his meeting with Myrtle Appleton once again. A death in the building was a priority. They had to take down the possibility of a virus, of a possible infection. The lab was still in lockdown. If a virus had escaped, they were all screwed up. However, it was better not to think about the worst yet. Adam had been demoted. He was working in practise lab and had access to nothing really dangerous that was kept in this building. If something had been taken out of the sealed vaults, Tegan would have been told immediately and no such bad news had come to him. It was a relief not to have to deal with another potential risk of infection. He wasn’t ready to face another crisis that was as big as the _noctiagus_. He didn’t want his name to be associated to the death of hundred persons.

They could add Adam on the list of the victims of the _noctiagus_ but Tegan didn’t like the idea of a lie. Adam was just a kid. He certainly had parents waiting for him somewhere in the world. What would they say? How would they take the news? Tegan wasn’t a father himself so he couldn’t imagine the pain and devastation they would feel. He couldn’t tell them either that their son had committed suicide – because that was a suicide, right? They would ask questions and no one had the answers to them. No one but Adam. Adam that was now laying lifeless on the grey and cold ground of the lab. Rory had closed his eyes but Tegan had the feeling that he was looking straight at him and blaming him for his death. Because it was his fault. He hadn’t listened to his excuses and motives; he had put the blame on him for Maxence’s nearly death and demoted him.

There was no way it could have been a murder. Tegan was clever enough to see that in the sad scene before his eyes. Adam had ended his life and done no mess. He created a bubble of air in the vein of his arm and when it reached his heart… Tegan swallowed. It was clean and quick, but also quite painful.

 

“I found this next to him.”

 

Rory was doing his usual round when he had found Adam. To him, it was clear that it was a suicide too, and the object he was holding out to Tegan was proving it: it was Adam’s professional tablet. They were all using one for their researches usually but the _noctiagus_ had become their priority number one and all their researches had been put aside until better days came around. The neurologist took the device and unlocked it – Adam had taken down the security for them to have all access to it. The first thing that appeared on the screen was a video. A new entry to Adam’s personal log. Afraid of what he would hear, he pressed the play button.

 

_Adam Mitchell video log. Twelfth day of October 2017._

_Doctor Spitz. I know you won’t watch this video until you’re finally cured from the_ noctiagus _but it’s okay. I really hope that you will make it through this virus and accomplish the great things you’re meant to. But that entry isn’t to congratulate you on your future successes. I’ve done terrible things, Doctor Spitz. I’ve betrayed your trust in me and that’s something I can never forgive myself for. One of those things was to nearly have killed you because of the Doctor Appleton. I admit it, I’ve been a victim of his methods, just like many of us here, in this lab. We were all assistants of the greatest minds in the UK and we weren’t satisfied with the little tasks they were giving us instead of the big stuff we were dreaming of. Colin offered us chances and we fell in his trap. Once we entered his cobweb, we were screwed._

_I happened to be the weakest member of this lot of young assistants. I wanted more and I was ready to play against the rules to get it. Naive and ambitious as I was, it was easy to manipulate me and to make me do almost anything. I’m guilty all down the line and this made me Colin’s puppet. I regret everything I did. It didn’t take long for the Doctor Smith to make me confess my crimes. I fully understood his reaction and punishment. He’s been fair to everyone in this building and would be a great leader if the offer was ever done to him. However, all what I’ve done can’t be undone and so the guilt is eaten me up to the point it has become unbearable. The Doctor Burnley can’t help me. Not anymore. I’ve gone too far by almost killing you. I would have gone to the police if it still existed but the only way to get redemption for my crimes is to die myself._

_I’m sorry for all the mess my death will cause. I hope you’ll all find the cure and save the world. Thank you for everything._

 

The video ended this way but there was another one, a shorter one in which Adam was giving a list of names. It was all the names of people that had followed Colin in his plans and helped him create a mess in the whole place. Tegan would have to deal with that. But later, when Adam’s body would be taken care of, when the cure would be found. But he was gonna keep a close eye on these people, even if Colin was locked away.

 

“Use a crate and take his body to the morgue. Put him in the cold room. I want him to be treated with respect until we can find his family. Not a word about this to anyone.”

 

Rory gave a nod. Tegan could trust him. He would do his job with all the confidentiality and respect needed. The neurologist left the office, his guts completely knotted and his headache definitely worse than earlier. He was dreaming of a good night of sleep but that wouldn’t be before a while. He rushed to the sterile room that was keeping Myrtle Appleton prisoner. His mental image of the scientist was shattered by the actual being. He had never met her before, nor had he read her works. He knew the name but not the face but he had expected her to kinda look like Colin, almost like evil twins. But Myrtle didn’t look anything like him. Less serious, more eccentric, and she had that spark of cold intelligence in her eyes. But she looked more “human”, more manipulable than her brother.

 

“That’s not how I imagined the great Maxence Spitz,” were her first words.

 

It felt quite weird to be standing in front of this particular specimen, in front of the creator of the _noctiagus_. There was something comical to see the virus eating out half of her being when the other persisted to remain fully human. The perfect representation of the balance of things in a corrupted person.

 

“You’re very different from your brother,” he responded calmly.

“Colin, Colin, Colin,” she hummed, “Always the name. It’s always him, the genius, the man of success. Until he met you, his biggest rival. Now it sounds more like ‘the song of Maxence Spitz”, the man who ruled the world of sciences’.”

“But the world will sing your name after that.”

“Not in the right terms I’m afraid,” she sighed. “This was never what I wanted.”

“What did you want?”

“Cure the _Xeroderma Pigmentosum._ In the end, I just made something worse and that’s the only part of the story the world will retain.”

“Not if you help us.”

 

Myrtle had expected this answer from the great Maxence Spitz – not knowing that the man she wasn’t speaking to wasn’t Maxence at all – and it was the precise reason why she was here but she wasn’t gonna jump on this opportunity so fast. She didn’t need any of them. She just had to wait for death to come and take her. However, they needed her. Desperately. Even if they had had access to all her researches, they had codified all the information. If they didn’t find the code she had used, they wouldn’t go anywhere.

 

“What’s to win for me?”

“I don’t know. That’s up to you.”

“You’re asking what I want?”

 

She was incredulous. How was working this man? Was he dumb or something? She could have taken full advantage of him but this answer had surprised her so much that she couldn’t express a clear idea of what she wanted. Or was it the _noctiagus_ working on her? She felt so slow suddenly.

_Such a shame that such a brilliant mind has to end this way_ , thought Tegan to himself. He was wondering if she was really thinking about a possible answer or just making him think she was. As  a neurologist, he knew well the damages the _noctiagus_ could have on a brain. The process was being slow in her case but it would reach its goal eventually. She would end up like the millions of persons outside this place. Unless she was lucky. It had been proven that the virus was touching more men than women, that women could resist it better. Once again, they were being the strongest.

 

“We don’t negotiate with terrorists and you’re not one, am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not.”

“And you’ve come here to give us a hand to earn your redemption in the eyes of the world.”

“If you think so.”

“Why would you come here knowing that you’re gonna be arrested?”

“You weren’t supposed to know I’m the one behind this whole mess.”

 

She was playing around but Tegan wasn’t an idiot. Despite the lack of sleep, he was very attentive to the sign of fatigue doubled by the relentless attacks of the virus on her system. She had lost her balance a couple times. Just an imperceptible move of her feet had brought it to his attention. And now, she was having a solid grip on the table beside her.

 

“The thing is, we do.”

“Obviously.”

 

She was too tired to keep standing and she nonchalantly hauled her bottom on the table to rest her legs. She leaned on her hands. She was losing ground and she understood better why Colin hated Maxence Spitz this much. This man was so clever it was annoying. He was taking all her ripostes to pieces with that odious calm. She had wanted an argument with him, something brilliant and powerful. She had to settle for this instead. She let out a deep sigh.

 

“I want two promises.”

“Sounds like something I can do.”

“First, I don’t want Colin to know I’m here. Wherever he is, whatever he is doing, keep him away from here.”

 

He would disapprove of her decision and come here to ‘save’ her if he was to learn that she was locked in there. He would also make acerbic comments on her stupidity. She didn’t need that now. Her decision was taken and irrevocable. She was collaborating with his enemies.

 

“Will do.”

“Second...”

 

She didn’t finish her sentence. This was the hardest part of that deal. He could refuse to do this because it would be going against the moral codes, against their professional oath. However, this decision was also definitive. It was her time.

 

“Don’t cure me. Just let me end my life here or wherever you want to. I just don’t wanna survive this.”

 

The silence he returned in response to her second promise was eloquent. First, he was shocked. He wasn’t used to be confronted to this question. They were facing a life or death situation every day but facing a person asking you to let herself die, to do nothing to help… it was different. It was a failure to assist a person in danger. But it wasn’t the only reason. He could interpret this demand as a way to avoid the consequences of her acts. She created this mess and she wouldn’t take the full responsibility for it. It wasn’t the reason behind it but it was useless to try and tell him. He wouldn’t understand.

 

“I can’t do that.”

“I was worried you’d say that.”

“What other option there was?”

“Accepting the deal.”

“You’re asking for mercy.”

“I’m demanding the death sentence. Let me die by my own hand.”

“Judge, juror and executioner. You’re picking the easy way.”

“I never said I wouldn’t face the consequences of my act. The virus doesn’t kill and I have all my mental abilities. You can denounce me if you want and force me to face the consequences. You can even punish me yourself if that’s what you’re wishing for.”

“What kind of man do you think I am?”

 

A man that wouldn’t send another human being to death without a good reason. He was a man of words, a man with a consciousness and a good morale. A man who had been raised well. The decision was hard to take but he didn’t have much of a choice. It was either accepting and getting help or leaving Maxence to die.

 

“Fine. You won’t be cured, if cure we find. What about that virus?”

“Works like a cancer, spreads like AIDS.”

“Sexual transmission is on the list but it’s not the only way.”

“Fluids. Blood, saliva, sperm. That’s it. That’s the transmission. A simple cut on your hand and you’re screwed.”

“Well, gives us a good lead.”

 

If there was anything to add to this talk, Tegan would never know. They weren’t many to know where Myrtle Appleton was detained and this very few persons were aware that he didn’t want to be bothered. Except if there was an emergency. The presence of the Doctor Jack Harkness in his corridor was the sign of imminent troubles. What in the world was gonna fall on their heads again?

 

x

 

Rory couldn’t remember seeing this anywhere but in these dramatic movies that were always ending well for the heroes of the story: the command post had called all units to tell all the security guards that were the closest to the energetic resources’ areas that they had to run there. Troubles had been detected around here and since this place was supplying the whole CRCD with electricity, internet access and non-infected drinkable water, if something was to develop a fault, it would be the end for all of them. This whole building was protected at all times to avoid any unwanted visitor from sabotaging the generators. For the last couples of days, the security had noticed movements outside the outer wall of the Centre. They had thought it was _nightwalkers_ but a round in daylight had shown that they were survivors looking for a new shelter, for answers, for the end of all of this.

No one but the security knew about their presence and everyone had been watching their every move to make sure they weren’t dangerous. However, the fact to be ignored while they were perfectly aware that they were scrutinised was infuriating them. That was the most worrying. There was a team of a dozen persons doing rounds all day and all night and they were armed with guns and makeshift weapons. It was like watching an adaptation of _The Walking Dead_. Frightening. The tension was now palpable and since Allegro wasn’t there to give clear orders, Rory had temporarily been named head of the security teams. He wasn’t as good as their usual boss but he was doing his best. Nevertheless, his best wasn’t enough at the moment since they were facing one of these situations they had all prayed to never see in real life.

For the last five years, they had managed to keep their generators safe and working. To save the energy, the unnecessary stuff had been deactivated. Only the labs and the personal quarters were still supplied with energy. The internet network was reserved to the labs. They had a phone network that was still working too, but almost no one to contact outside. It was just useful to communicate with people from the labs making it easier to communicate the information and reacting to emergencies. Of course, after five years, the services couldn’t be as good as they used to be at first and they had had power-cuts that never lasted long. They had become more frequent during the last few months and it was getting worrying. If it wasn’t fixed quickly, they would have to abandon the place and destroy it completely. What was inside this building must never come out of it.

Today, the supply had been considerably reduced in all the building. Several dysfunctions had been detected and reports had been sent to the technicians who were taking care of the maintenance. They weren’t as many as they used to be because they were infected or preferred staying with their families when things had gone south. The few persons that were left had informed them that the malfunctions were too important to be fixed as quickly as usual. Now, the final diagnosis had fallen: the malfunctions didn’t come from the machines, it had been created by a human hand. No one from the maintenance team was responsible. A group of survivors had noticed that the area sometimes wasn’t as secured as it looked and they managed to come in and vandalise their energy resources. They hoped to get attention that way.

With that major failure, the security of the place was compromised. The security teams were quickly overwhelmed by the angry survivors sneaking in and getting their revenge. The situation quickly became out of control but Rory wasn’t gonna let those troublemakers ruin all their efforts.

 

“Call the command post! Let the Doctor Smith know that we’re launching emergency program 5!”

 

Emergency program 5 was another one of those programs that had been set to protect the whole Centre and its workers. It was a complete lockdown of the place with the obligation for the personal to go to safety. Those people wouldn’t get in. And if they managed to, they wouldn’t be able to lay their filthy hands on their works or colleagues. Rory just hoped that there wouldn’t be too many victims of this insurrection.

 

x

 

Tegan ran to Rose’s office. The alarm was already resounding in the whole building but he knew he would find her there because she would never leave Maxence to a fate worse than the one he was facing currently. She would never accept going to safety while he was left to meet people that would kill him without a second thought. Many people were thinking that the sick persons couldn’t be cured and that it was useless to try anymore. As the nightwalkers were becoming violent – Maxence himself had been the victim of this violence – they were slaughtering them to keep themselves safe, to clean the city and to take a fresh start in a better world. However, the _nightwalkers_ were _humans_ and murdering them wasn’t the solution. They had to be patient, just a little bit longer and they would be cured.

Tegan used the master key and got into Rose’s office. The young woman turned around surprised to hear someone coming in her second office so easily and the sight of a breathless, slipshod with a deep worried frown on his face boss had her on alert. She could hear the alarm and the automatic message saying that emergency protocol 5 was activated but she was ignoring it to continue her researches.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

She checked the screen of her tablet. Maxence’s vital signs were worrying but he was still alive so he wasn’t the problem. Allegro had been released from his cage a few minutes ago and was now taking a decontaminating shower. She had noticed that the electricity of the building was having some failures and the latest one wasn’t fixed yet. The second generator had taken over but it was less powerful than the main one. Tegan took a deep breath and quickly delivered his orders to Rose.

 

“You go in the cage and pull him into a hazmat suit. You two go to the hyperbaric chamber and wait for me. I’ll lock it myself.”

 

Her heartbeats increased at the urgency in his voice and when he opened the door to rush out to give new orders, she could hear, above the shrill sound of the alarm, voices. The security was yelling and hitting and firing and there were others screams. People screaming. Screams of rage, screams of pain. Her face went pale. With the main generator down, the outer wall was vulnerable. They were _invaded_. It was a wonder why it never happened before, why people never tried to get in here to get answers sooner while the town was falling into chaos.

 

“I just gotta let you know…”

 

Tegan walked closer to her and looked behind him to be sure they were alone. He put a hand on her shoulder and lowered his voice. Once again, he was making sure no one would hear the information he would give her. It was no good sign.

 

“The results of the last scans…” he hesitated. “They’re not great. The attack… It… His brain has been more affected than I’ve told Liv and Clara. I’m not sure he’ll fully recover, Rose, and his pain sensors, … they’re hyper sensitive. He’s in pain. All the time.”

 

The time for Rose to process the information, Tegan was already gone. She grabbed all the papers related to their current researches and threw them into a satchel she passed on her shoulder. She ran out of her office and went to the lockers. She pulled her own hazmat suit and picked one for Maxence. She dropped her satchel in front of the cage, came through the airlock and ran to Maxence. His inexpressive black eyes turned to her. Good. He knew she was there.

 

“Honey, we’re having an emergency.” She cupped his cheek, ignoring the painful stab in her heart when he shuddered. “I have to take you out of here. For safety purposes.”

 

She freed him from all the machines he was connected to and dressed him into the hazmat suit. His grunts and whines of pain were breaking her heart but she didn’t have the time to be delicate. She couldn’t hear the screams in the cage as it was perfectly soundproofed but she had the feeling that they were coming close. She dragged her husband through the airlock, got her satchel back and made her way to the hyperbaric chamber room. Maxence was weakly protesting but she was doing this for his sake.

 

“Come on, Max. I’ve been told. I can’t know what you’re going through but please, help me on this one.”

 

He was so vulnerable, so weak, so in pain and she was forcing him to move, to walk faster than he could. They reached the room and she sat him down on the ground just the time to unlock the chamber. She never used it before and she hadn’t studied its manual. She had it in hand now as she was trying to open it and put her husband to safety. The technology was reacting negatively to her attempts though. She grew angry and anxious as her hands were typing on the keyboard, as the screams were getting closer. The security was overwhelmed and there was no one able to stop the invaders. She had to be quick.

Maxence was now lying on the ground, his painful body looking for the most comfortable way to rest. Breathing was the hardest thing at the moment. It felt like he had a huge mountain sitting on his chest, crushing him, smashing all his bones at once. The suit wasn’t helping. The plastic fabric was giving him the inner feeling that he was locked in a room closing its walls on him. Add to this that all the noises were amplified in this plastic prison and that he was being half blind and dying. It was terrifying. Just like those footsteps he heard close to him. He groaned when a foot collided with his ribs. Rose yelled something he couldn’t understand in the midst of the ringing bells of pain. The response of the attacker was as cold and clear as ice though.

 

“He shouldn’t be allowed to live.”

 

Maxence swallowed. If this guy was here to kill him, he better do it fast before his heart or lungs or brain stopped working. Which should be imminent. But the man was much more interested in Rose. He hadn’t seen such a beautiful woman in a while, let alone touch one so he was gonna have some fun before doing his duty.

Rose fought him. She wasn’t gonna let him lay a finger on her with his dirty criminal hands. He was telling her insanities and she just wanted to puke on his face and kick his balls. She knew how to defend herself but this situation reminded her too much of her past. The panic was reaching her and all she could think of was that she was gonna be a victim. Again. And right before the eyes of her dying husband…


End file.
